GiNCIS: A Tale of Switched Protagonists
by Murayama-Tsuru
Summary: Sakata Gintoki wakes up one morning to find himself in an unfamiliar basement. Leroy Jethroy Gibbs, on the other hand, wakes up in a roon that he knows isn't his. Neither knows whats going on, but both have been deposited in a completly new life that they have to get used to until they can return to their old lives...Are they going to survive that long?
1. Sometimes a Hoax Isn't Really a Hoax

**Hello again or for the first time, Murayama Tsuru here. Here is the first chapter of my new multi-chapter story. Due to an overwhelming (?) THREE votes, the main character is going to be Sakata Gintoki. And, because I can, this story's going to be a crossover with NCIS. Um…well…yeah, that's all I have to say right now…Here's the first chapter, I hope you guys enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama; it's the property of Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei. Nor do I own NCIS; it belongs to CBS.**_

'Huh? What this? The ceiling's too brown. Huh? I'm the one's who's too brown…Huh? Why am I sleeping in a place like this? Huh? Has something like this happened before? Huh?' Gin thought as his eyes cracked open in an unfamiliar room.

He never knew that Otose's house had a basement, and he'd been living there for upward of ten years now and he'd never set one foot in this new mysterious basement before. And to make matters worse, his head was pounding something fierce. Why the hell had he had to drink so much last night? It was all that Zura's fault. If he hadn't come over, Gin wouldn't have had to leave his house out of sheer desperation to get away from his loud comrade and he wouldn't have had to drink his frustrations away that night.

Well, only time could cure his hangover, but now he needed to think about why Otose decided to remodel her house. Gin sighed painfully, stood up, and looked around. This room did not seem to be Otose's style at all. Since when was she building a boat in her basement? It made no sense, how the hell was she planning to get this thing out of the basement; it took up a lot of space on the floor!

As Gin was getting out of the boat, he had a slight nagging feeling that maybe this wasn't Otose's house at all…Nah, that couldn't be it, couldn't it? That old lady had probably just done this to trick him or something, like that time in volume 39 when she tricked him into thinking that they had slept together.

Gin then walked up the stairs he didn't being there and entered not Otose's bar, but some room he'd never seen before in his life. The room couldn't have been a woman's, it was too barren. There was a couch that had been made into a bed, an old looking TV, a bookshelf, a table, a fireplace, and some light stands.

Gin blinked in confusion, this seemed to be a really elaborate prank. Feeling both annoyed and slightly amused that Otose would go this far for him, Gin called out, "Oi, Baba, you can cut the act now, I'm on to you!"

But there was no answer. Gin tried calling out again, but there was still no answer. So, Gin began searching around 'Otose's' redecorated house to see where they could be hiding. But, the more he searched, the more confused his got. The bar seemed to be gone, and nothing seemed to be in the places he remembered at all.

By the time Gin had found a second set of stairs, he was no longer amused with this elaborate prank. If fact, he was hoping a little desperately that if he went up these stairs that he'd arrive in his house and that everyone would jump out at him and yell, 'Ha, we fooled you Gin-san, we were here the whole time!'

But when he arrived at the top of the landing, he was even more confused. Even the upstairs had been changed in this elaborate hoax. This second level didn't look like his Yorozuya office/house. As he wandered around some more, looking for his soon-to-be-fired 'coworkers' he found something that made him pause.

In a closed off room, there was a black and white picture of what looked to be a mom, a dad, and a kid. Gin didn't recognize any of the people in the picture, so he picked it up to examine it more closely. On the back, printed in bold letters were the words 'Last Picture Together August 28th 1990'.

Gin put down the photo after a minute, and sighed. 'This is no prank is it?' Gin thought taking a look around the room. He then went to the window of the room and opened to curtain to see where his friends had deposited him.

What he saw, though, made him release the curtain as if it had burned him; the skies were completely clear of any Amanto ships. If fact, he couldn't even see the tall buildings of Edo from this window (And you could see those out of any window in Kabukicho). Confused and frustrated, Gin growled loudly, "Where the hell am I?"

* * *

Gibbs woke up to the sun steaming from a window he didn't remember having and dull ache in his back. Squinting painfully at his surroundings, he was shocked to find that this was not the couch he usually slept on. Somehow he had ended up on the floor, thus the back ache.

Gibbs stood up and stretched, looking around at this strange room; it seemed messy and yes strangely devoid of any distinguishable character traits. This room was littered with candy wrappers and magazines of some sort, but there didn't seem to be any photographs or memorabilia from a past Gibbs didn't know.

A silent, questioning eyebrow raised, Gibbs walked over to the window to see more of his surroundings. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw several large ships in the sky. He was also shocked to see tall buildings in the distance that reminded him of pictures he'd seen of Tokyo.

Wondering if he'd somehow lost his memory again, he left the mysterious room he'd woken up in to see if the rest of his team was in this world as well. He entered a living room that seemed to be half living space, half office. It made him wonder what kind of people lived here.

While the silver-haired man was looking around the house for any sign that his team was with him, he noticed that there didn't seem to be any coffee in the house. This was pretty strange, considering that everyone one his team drank coffee of some sort (yes, even that…whatever McGee gets is considered coffee).

Gibbs then heard a door slide open somewhere behind him. Then a young girl's voice called out sleepily, "Gin-chan, if you're gonna search for something so early in the morning do it later…I need my beauty sleep, uh-huh."

Gibbs, wondering who this 'Gin-chan' person was, turned around to tell this girl that he was not 'Gin-chan', and he didn't know any 'Gin-chan's. But the words stopped short of his throat when he saw the girl. She had brilliant vermillion colored hair and bright, cerulean eyes.

Gibbs bit back the surge of surprise and pain he felt at seeing the girl; he reminded her a little of his daughter. After a moment of silence, he said in a slightly gruff voice, "Can you tell me where my team is?"

The girl looked at Gibbs in sleepy confusion, "What are you talking about, Gin-chan? If you want to know where Shinpachi is, he's probably at Anego's house, uh-huh. But you should know that, he's been working for you for longer than I have."

Confused, Gibbs said, "Who's Shinpachi?"

That seemed to be the wrong to ask. As soon as the question left Gibbs' lips, the girl's eyes widened in alarm. The then practically shouted, her voice panicky, "What do you mean 'who's Shinpachi', uh-huh? Did you hit your head and lose your memory again? Quick, what's my name?"

Gibbs, wondering what kind of place his team had found, answered somewhat slowly, "I don't know you. Never seen you before in my life."

The girl seemed to wilt then, her shoulders drooping slightly and her eyes turning downward. But after another minute, the girl's seemed to light up with a sudden idea. She then looked at Gibbs, a mischievous grin spreading across her face, "If you don't remember me, then I'll just have to remind you. We can make you a better Gin-chan. Then everyone will be happy, uh-huh!"

"Excuse me?" Gibbs asked, utterly confused now, "What do you mean, 'make me a better Gin-chan'? I don't think my memory is so far gone that I would forget my own name."

"Well it's happened before," the red-head said, "it can probably happen again. I bet you were out drinking and bumped your head, uh-huh. You get clumsy when you're drunk after all, Gin-chan."

Gibbs starting to lose his patience, said in a slightly strained voice, "Whoever this Gin-chan person is, I'm not him. My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

The girl's eyes narrowed in suspicion then, and she walked up to him and started inspecting him very carefully. After a while, the girl seemed to realize something. She looked back at Gibbs, her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "You didn't lose your memory, did you?"

**And that ends the first chapter ^_^ I think that as this story goes on, the chapters will get longer, but this felt like the right length for the first chapter. Also, I think I'm going to end up alternating chapters that center between Gintama world and NCIS world starting in chapter three…maybe. Well, as always, if you'd like please review, I love to know what you guys think. See you next week, guys.**

**-Murayama Tsuru**


	2. McGee Will Get Angry If You Insult Gibbs

**Hey guys, Murayama Tsuru here. Here is the second chapter of this strange crossover. In other news, next Monday Gintama volume 48 comes out! I can't wait…I really, really can't wait! Well anyway here's the second chapter, I hope y'all enjoy ^_^**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama; it's the property of Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei. Nor do I own NCIS; it belongs to CBS.**_

Gin backed away from the window very quickly, really not liking the fact that there were no Amanto outside. He had never much liked seeing them outside before, but it had been so long that not seeing the ships or the usual sights of Edo, had him feeling especially jumpy.

Gin, still wondering where the hell he was, was jolted out of his thoughts when a phone began ringing. Cursing silently, he started looking for this loud annoyance. But by the time he'd actually found the damn thing, the ringing had stopped and whoever had called had decided to leave on the answering machine that Gin didn't know how to access.

Gin sighed, not really liking the prospect of trying to figure out how to get to the message. But then the thought hit him that the message probably wasn't even for him, so why should he be trying to listen to it in the first place?

Deep in his circulating thoughts of whether or not he should listen to the message, the phone rang again scaring the silver-haired Samurai almost shitless. He then decided that even though the call wasn't for him, he had to give whoever was on the other line a piece of his mind for making the phone ring so loudly.

When Gin took the phone off its cradle, a voice started speaking, not allowing Gin to get so much as a word in, "Boss, Ducky told me that you left your phone in autopsy last night. And, since your car is in the shop right now, I'll bring it to you when I come to pick you up."

Gin, not really knowing what to say mumbled a quick 'thank you' and heard the other phone click off. Even more confused now, Gin wondered who this 'boss' person was and why there was an autopsy where he worked.

So, as Gin waited in this house that wasn't his foe someone he didn't know to arrive so he could explain to that person he wasn't the 'boss' or whatever, Gin began exploring some more. By the time the doorbell rang, Gin had learned that whoever lived here seemed to love woodworking, had absolutely nothing edible in his refrigerator, and seemed to drink nothing but coffee and bourbon (whatever that was).

Curious after his exploring Gin opened the door wondering what kind of people worked for this 'boss' person. He hadn't really been expecting much, but he could say with some certainty that the slightly less than pudgy guy who was wearing a high-necked shirt and glued to his phone was not what he was expecting at all.

Without looking up from his phone, this newcomer said in the voice that Gin recognized from the phone, "If we don't get back soon, I think Tony will have a conniption. I think there was something he wanted you to settle for him and Ziva."

Before Gin could either ask who Tony and Ziva were or tell this guy that he wasn't his boss, the guy was already walking back to his car. Not knowing what else to do, Gin followed he guy into the car. He probably shouldn't be doing this, but Gin really wanted to explain who he really was before he got in any deeper.

But during the first half of the car ride, no one said anything. Eventually, when the car was stopped at a red light, the guy handed Gin a warm mug and said, with a slightly perplexed note to his voice, "I thought you would have noticed sooner, I got you your coffee."

Gin took the mug reluctantly; he'd never been one for coffee unless it was sweetened, cold, and milked. But not feeling like being rude just yet, he took a sip of the coffee in the mug. And spat the foul, bitter liquid right back out onto the guy's windshield. As Gin cursed loudly and vehemently, the guy slammed on his breaks, making both him and Gin jerk forward.

Then the man pulled over so as not to block any more traffic. The two then looked at each other for the first time. McGee's eyes looked full of confusion and Gin's seemed to glow a dull red in his immense annoyance.

Gin eventually broke the silence that had descended upon the two of them with a," What the hell kinda person is your boss, man? Who in their right mind could drink black coffee in the morning, anyway?"

After a moment, the confusion growing in McGee's eyes, responded with a question, "Who are you?"

An eyebrow shot up on Gin's forehead and he rolled his eyes in irritation, "Finally, dude, that's the first question you should asked me! If you weren't so busy looking at your phone, we could have gone through this much earlier."

"I wouldn't have been looking at my phone if you told me who you were."

"Well that's not really my fault wither. If you'd been paying attention when you phoned your boss's house then you would have known I wasn't him."

At that, the guy's eyes narrowed into what Gin supposed might look like a suspicious glare, but failed pretty miserably, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," Gin deadpanned, "I woke up in his boat and then you called. Nothing more, nothing less, no one was even at home, so I didn't even get to meet this guy. I bet he's like a certain black-haired police man I know, drinking coffee, eating mayonnaise…"

"Get out." McGee said angrily, making Gin wonder if he'd taken offense to the insult he'd aimed at both Hijikata and this 'boss' person.

"Fine," Gin eventually responded, "There's nowhere I'd rather go. After all, I'm stuck in a city I know nothing about."

When Gin got out of the car, he expected the other guy to drive away once he had closed the door. But instead, the less than pudgy, turtle-neck wearing guy got out of the car as well, digging around for something in his pocket.

When Gin saw what the other guy pulled out of his pocket, his heart sank and the memories of episode 16 rose unbidden in his mind. But before Gin could even think of running, telling this guy to put his handcuffs away, or attempt to overpower him, Gin was pushed against the car roughly, and he heard the guy say, "You are under arrest for impersonating a federal agent…"

What followed was a string of rights Gin didn't remember having for when he was arrested. It made him wonder even more where he was because in Edo, when you were arrested that was it. The next words that came out of his mouth were, "Dude, I didn't impersonate anyone! You were just too unobservant to know I wasn't your boss."

"That's no excuse, _dude_," came the guy's reply, "You still could have told me you weren't Gibbs."

Gin sighed as the car door opened once again, this just wasn't his day. As he was being pushed back into the car he grumbled to no one in particular, "This is just great, my first experience in this strange, Amanto-less city is being arrested by some guy I don't know."

* * *

Shinpachi awoke to a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. This didn't usually happen unless Gin was planning something stupid or suicidal, Kagura and Gin were spending what little money they had on something frivolous, or it was the day the rent was due.

Unfortunately, Shinpachi couldn't actually act on this feeling by going to the Yorozuya early, as his sister decided that today was the day that they (Shinpachi) would clean the Dojo. Shinpachi had thought for about a second about telling his sister that he needed to get to Gin's house. But, as usual, his sister seemed to read his thoughts, and the look she gave him soon had him cleaning the floors with great gusto.

By the time the dojo was sparkling clean, Shinpachi had almost forgotten his feeling from earlier. But as he was taking a shower (his sister's demand after he'd done most of the cleaning), the feeling came back full force. Shinpachi then sped up his shower, got dressed, said a quick goodbye to his sister, and ran out the door as his sister started chasing him for leaving too fast.

Once Shinpachi was sure that his sister wasn't chasing him anymore, he stopped to catch his breath. Breathing hard, the glasses-clad began looking around to see where he had ended up after the running he did. Shinpachi chuckled to find that he was across the street from a convenience store; he'd been thinking of doing a little shopping before heading over to the Yorozuya.

Once, his breathing had slowed to normal speed again, Shinpachi walked into the store (he hadn't had to wait, but sometimes people looked at you a little funny if you went into a store panting like a pregnant woman). Shinpachi knew that they were almost out of strawberry milk (Gin had made sure he knew when they were out after that one time he'd gotten raspberry milk instead of strawberry milk).

Once he had the carton of strawberry milk in hand, he went over to get some coffee-flavored milk as well. But when he found some, he had the strangest feeling that he should get real coffee beans for once. None of the three actually drank coffee, but Shinpachi felt the strongest urge that Gin would want to drink coffee today.

Shrugging, Shinpachi picked out some coffee beans and other food items, paid, and left the store. Shinpachi then began his trek over to the Yorozuya. As he got closer to the office/house, the uneasy feeling he'd had since this morning grew worse with every step. By the time Shinpachi was actually at Otose's bar, he was running up the stairs to see what Gin and Kagura were doing without greeting Otose, Tama, or Catherine.

When Shinpachi got up to the Yorozuya, he was about to open the door when he paused. He heard two voices talking beyond the door, only one of which he could place as Kagura's. He couldn't actually hear what they were saying, but they seemed to be having a friendly conversation. Shinpachi could tell that there was no animosity between Kagura and whoever else was in the room, but where was Gin?

Shinpachi then slid open the door as quietly as he could, so he could eavesdrop on whomever was in there for a few seconds without Kagura noticing him. But all thoughts of being quiet left Shinpachi's mind when he saw Kagura talking to someone who looked a little like Gin from behind, but with shorter, slightly shaved hair. This probably wouldn't have made him jump so much, but both Kagura and this other person had their guns out and seemed to be comparing them like it was no big deal.

Feeling that there was something very wrong with two people casually comparing weapons, Shinpachi practically shouted, "Kagura-chan, what are you doing? Don't you know it's dangerous to talk to strangers with guns?"

Both Kagura's and the other guy's heads snapped up at Shinpachi's voice and Shinpachi had the strangest sensation that he was going to be shot at. Just as he was about to apologize for interrupting their conversation and duck out the door before he could find himself with some new holes he didn't want, Kagura seemed to recognize him, making Shinpachi relax immensely.

Then the strangest thing happened, Kagura turned to the guy she was talking to before, grinned amiably and said to him, "This is the guy I was talking about earlier, Gibb-chan. This is who I told you about earlier, uh-huh. He's really jumpy like I said, right?"

The man chuckled, and Shinpachi felt like he was watching a dad talk to his daughter, "Yeah, well he has every right to be jumpy. I am, after all, a stranger here."

"No you're not," Kagura pouted, "You're Gibb-chan, Gin-chan's new and better replacement, uh-huh!"

At that, Shinpachi, not wanting to be ignored anymore, asked, "What do you mean by that, Kagura-chan?"

Kagura turned back to Shinpachi, still grinning, "When I woke up this morning, Gibb-chan was prowling around the fridge. At first I thought he was an enemy. But then we started talking and I determined that he was sent to us as Gin-chan's replacement, uh-huh! He'll be much better than that Kin-chan robot!"

Sensing that Kagura probably wasn't going to make any more sense any time soon, Shinpachi turned to 'Gibb-chan' and asked, "Um…Who are you and where's Gin-san?"

The other silver-haired man looked at Shinpachi and Shinpachi wondered why he ever thought that he looked like Gin. This man was much older than Gin and his eyes were a clear, alive-looking blue, compared to Gin's red dead-fish eyes.

As Shinpachi was thinking about how different this man and Gin were, he almost missed what the guy said, "As I told Kagura, my name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. As to where Gin is, I don't know."

"How did you get here, Gibbs-san? No offense or anything, but I'm pretty sure that Gin-san locks the door every night."

Gibbs chuckled, "Then this 'Gin' person is a lot better than me. Really, I don't know how I got here, I woke up in that room over there this morning."

"Huh," Shinpachi said, feeling as if Gibbs was telling the truth, there was just something about him that made it seem to Shinpachi that he wasn't lying, "Well, we have strange things happen here all the time. I guess this isn't the strangest."

Gibbs laughed again, but Shinpachi thought it sounded just a little forced. After a moment, Gibbs looked at Shinpachi's grocery bags and asked, "Do you have any coffee in there? Don't think I can live without it."

Shinpachi blinked, amazed that one of his feeling to buy coffee beans at the store was correct. Shinpachi nodded, then, "Yeah, I got some at the store this morning. Would you like some?"

Gibbs nodded in ascent, "Yeah, if you don't mind."

"No problem," Shinpachi replied walking over to the kitchen area, "How do you like your coffee?"

"Black" Gibbs replied.

Shinpachi laughed aloud at this, "You're so unlike Gin-san," he said as he started water boiling, "He would never go for something so bitter. I'm looking forward to seeing your other differences."

**And that is the end of this chapter. I did tell you it'd be longer, didn't I ^_^. Well, that's all I have to say this time…so, as always, if you'd like, please leave a review, I love to know what you guys think. Until next week then, guys ^_^**

**-Murayama Tsuru**


	3. In Which Gin Learns Something Unexpected

**Hey guys, Murayama Tsuru here. Here is the third chapter of this story ^_^ in other news, I got Gintama 48 today ^_^ Tetsuko is on the cover ^_^ Also, please forgive me if Tony, Ziva, and/or Ducky are a little out of character. I haven't quite gotten into the swing of writing them yet, so I'm not sure how they came out in this chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama; it's the property of Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei. Nor do I own NCIS; it belongs to CBS.**_

Ziva and Tony were sitting at their desks waiting for McGee to return with Gibbs. Tony and McGee had flipped to see who would be the one to pick up their boss and McGee had lost, so Tony seemed to be in an especially chipper mood at the moment.

Ziva, on the other hand, was in the middle of a very fat book. On the cover of the book was a man in a billowing cloak on top of a flight of stairs, looking out on what might be a cloudy morning of a set of fiery explosions lighting up the sky.

After a second or two of studying the cover, Tony asked loudly, "Hey, Ziva, I didn't know you were into fantasy."

Putting a finger over the place where she stopped reading, the long haired woman gave a small sigh and then looked up at her boisterous coworker, "I'm usually not, but a friend recommended the first one to me. It was a fascinating read, so no I've decided to read the second book."

Tony chuckled shortly, "Wow, you'd never thought a guy with a mane like Brent Weeks could make the standoffish Ziva David read fantasy."

Ziva raised an eyebrow, but before she could say anything in response, the elevator dinged open and McGee and some guy neither Tony nor Ziva had seen before entered the orange office. The guy McGee was pushing forward was in handcuffs and yelling at the top of his lungs, "Why don't you just admit that you made a mistake and let me go? I didn't _do_ anything!"

McGee, giving the guy a sharp push said nothing in response which made Ziva and Tony look at each other in surprise. After marking her place ad shutting her book, Ziva and Tony got up from their desks and walked over to McGee and this strange yelling guy. A closer inspection of the guy made Tony start a little, he was wearing a white Kimono with blue swirl patterns at the bottom and on the sleeves.

Still wondering at what this guy was wearing, he heard Ziva ask, "McGee, who is this man and where is Gibbs?"

Before McGee could answer, Tony added, "Yeah, where is the boss man, Proby Did you leave him in the car or something?"

"No," McGee rolled his eyes, exasperated at Tony, "I didn't pick up the boss. This guy was in his house, and made me think that he was him."

At that, the guy scoffed, "I did not make you think I was this 'boss' person. He was just too unobservant to know I wasn't his boss."

"Is that true McGee," Ziva asked, "were you being unobservant?"

McGee gave Ziva a look, there was a short pause and then he said quietly, "…yes I admit I was looking at my phone. But that doesn't mean he couldn't have told me who he…"

"Then you have nothing to hold me for!" Gin piped up happily, cutting McGee off mid-word.

There was a short tense pause, and then Tony said, "Uncuff him McGee."

"What?" McGee asked indignantly, "But you should have heard what he said about Gibbs—"

"I said, uncuff him McGee." Tony cut off his turtle-neck wearing coworker with a sharp look

"Yeah McGee," Gin added arrogantly, "you heard him. Uncuff me."

McGee gave Tony an incredulous look. But, after a short staring contest of sorts, he turned to Gin and took off the handcuffs. Gin, rubbing his wrists where the handcuffs had been, grinned over at Tony, "Thanks for your help man. Don't know how I would have gotten out of that mess without you,"

And Gin pushed the down button on the elevator. Soon, the door opened and Gin started walking into the elevator without so much as a glance behind him. When the silver-haired Samurai was part way in the elevator, he felt someone grab his arm, holding him in the place he was standing.

Gin turned to see the guy who had told McGoo, or whatever his name was, hand grasping his arm hard, an almost malicious smile on his lips, "Where do you think you're going, silver-hair? I still have some questions for you." And the slightly self-satisfied smiled at getting out of this situation fairly unscathed melted off Gin's face.

* * *

Gin groaned as he sat in hard chair in the stark room. It hadn't been like he hadn't seen this coming, but it was still somewhat of a shock to be led into an interrogation room…at least that's what he thought this room was. He'd been trying to stay under the radar of the cops back in Edo as much as he could (read: as much as Hijikata's beef with him would allow him to stay under the radar) so as not to be questioned in a room like this.

Speaking of being questioned, that was what was not happening to Gin at the moment. The guy with the weird hair and the woman that reminded him a little of Tsukuyo and a little of Kagura had brought him to this room and left. Gin figured that one of the two might be watching him from the giant two-way mirror, but he didn't have the energy to check out the mirror at the moment.

And then, to make matters worse, Gin's stomach began to rumble in protest, making him remember that he hadn't had anything to eat since last night at the bar. But as he was about to go over to the mirror and ask whoever was on the other side for a parfait or at least some strawberry milk, he heard the door begin to click open, so he sat down again, hoping that his captors would come bearing gifts of food to the poor, starving Gin-chan.

Unfortunately, though, it was not food that was brought to him in the interrogation room. Instead, he got the guy with the weird hair who had brought him in earlier and some old guy wearing medical scrubs. Looking confusedly between the two who had just come in, Gin asked, "Who's the doctor? If you're worried about me being sick, don't, I only have a mild case of diabetes…though, that doctor that one time told me that if I ate too much sugar my man-berries would explode…maybe I do need a doctor after all."

The doctor looking man looked at Gin quizzically and then looked to the other guy, "I can see you brought me along. This man certainly seems an enigma at first glance, doesn't he? Where did Timothy say he found him again?"

"Apparently, McGee picked him up at Gibbs's house. McGee says that he was impersonating Gibbs, but this guy says that he wasn't. I was hoping that you could talk to him to see what really happened."

At that, the doctor guy rose an eyebrow, "You don't want to question him yourself?"

"No," Tony shook his head, "I don't have time. A case just came up, and I'll have to take the lead in Gibbs's place."

Eyebrow still raised, the doctor fellow responded, "And you think I have time to talk to this man?"

"Well, yeah," Tony answered with a shrug, "I mean, there aren't any bodies at the moment, so you do have some free time, right?"

The doctor guy sighed, and Gin feeling that he'd been ignored for long enough, interrupted the two of them, "Oi, you two, don't you think that it's rude to talk about someone like they're not there when they're in the same room?"

As if seeing Gin for the first time since he'd brought into this room, Tony turned to him and gave him a look that seemed to say, 'You shouldn't be talking about being rude, silver hair.'

Gin's returning glare, though, had Tony sighing and saying to the doctor guy, "Well, I leave him to you now Ducky." And he left the room, leaving Gin alone with the doctor guy…named Ducky…

An awkward (for Gin) silence seemed to descend upon the two of them then, Gin wary of what this doctor was going to ask him. It's not like he'd get any information out of him about the whereabouts of this Gibbs person; Gin had no idea who or where this guy was after all.

The doctor, sitting unhurriedly at the other chair, started the conversation, not seeming to notice Gin's wariness, "I guess we should start with your name. I'm guessing that you didn't tell it to Tony or Timothy."

"Nope," Gin shook his head, "they didn't ask either. My name is Sakata Gintoki. I'm letting you know, I don't know where this Gibbs person is. I think that's whose house I woke up in this morning, but that's all I know."

This Ducky person nodded once and said, "Oh, so you're Japanese? I'm amazed at how good your English is. Have you been to America before? My name is Donald Mallard, by the way. Everyone calls me Ducky, though, so please feel free to call me that as well."

Gin blinked in confusion and then asked, "So, how did you guys escape the influence of the Amanto? They overtook Edo a while ago, so I figured they would have come here as well."

It was Ducky's turn to look confused now, "Edo? There hasn't been an Edo in Japan in a long time? Don't you mean you come from Tokyo? And what are these Amanto, I've never heard of them."

"Never heard of the Amanto?" Gin asked, giving Ducky an incredulous look, "What do you mean by that? Maybe you didn't have them for long, but I'm pretty sure I heard something about them coming to America as well."

When Ducky still looked like he didn't understand what in the world Gin was talking about, Gin asked, hand outstretched out toward the doctor "Hey, can I borrow a piece of paper?"

Ducky, not really knowing where Gin was going with this, produced a small pad of paper and a pen and handed them to Gin. Gin then then wrote two characters onto the first piece of paper and handed the paper back to Ducky, saying, "Do you recognize them now, this is how we write it in Japanese."

Ducky studied the piece of paper. On it were the characters 天人. Though he had dabbled a little in Japanese, but he'd never seen this combination before. To Ducky, the Kanji should mean _Ten'nin, _or celestial being. Not Amanto, he'd never heard these two characters pronounced that way before.

Shaking his head, Ducky said finally, "No, I'm afraid I've never heard of these Amanto before. There have never been people called that here, ever."

"Really?" Gin asked after a moment, "You're serious? It was a pretty big thing I thought…I guess America really is a different kind of place. By the way, what do you mean by there hasn't been an Edo in Japan for a long time? I'm not so addle-brained as to mistake the name of the city I've been living in for a long time now."

Ducky shook his head again, "You must be mistaken, your Edo's name was changed to Tokyo after the Meiji Restoration…"

"The Meiji what?" Gin interrupted, looking genuinely confused

"You don't know what the Meiji restoration is?" Ducky asked, getting derailed from his explanation of how Edo's name changed to Tokyo

"How could I know about something that hasn't happened? I'm pretty sure that there hadn't been a Shogun named Meiji. Man, you Americans know nothing about Japanese history. I mean c'mon, you don't know about how the Amanto invaded or that the Shogun's name is Tokugawa, not this Meiji person. You do know about the Joui Sensou, don't you?"

Ducky gave this strange man a look, "I think you're mixed up. There is no Shogun in Japan anymore." At Gin's genuinely confused look, Ducky began to explain the history of his Japan to this strange silver-haired man.

* * *

When Tony returned to the interrogation room, Ducky was standing outside waiting for him. Once Tony was within earshot of the eccentric M.E., he said to Tony, "I think we have a problem."

Tony raised his eyebrows, "Why? Did he abduct Gibbs?"

"No," Ducky shook his head, "That's not it. In fact, I'm almost positive that he did not abduct Jethro, nor does he have any idea where he is."

"Then what's the problem?" Tony asked, wondering more than ever who this person was

"It seems as if Timothy's Gibbs imposter comes from another timeline."

"Huh?" was all Tony could say, what Ducky had just said made zero sense

"Where he comes from, Tokyo is still Edo and aliens called Amanto have invaded, causing Japan to have much of the technology that it does today."

Tony wondering what weird ideas this new guy had put into Ducky's head, opened the door to the interrogation room. Sitting in the chair, was the same guy he had escorted there earlier, but he seemed to be in a much better mood than he had been in earlier.

Gin looked up as Tony came into the room and said, "Before you ask me if I kidnapped your boss again, the answer is no. But, I do think I know where he is."

"Where is he then?" Tony prompted, when the silver-haired man didn't answer right away

"For that," Gin answered with a sly grin on his face, "I'll need a copy of this week's Shonen Jump."

**And that is the end of this chapter. Next week will be the first full Gibbs in Gintama world chapter ^_^. So, I'm doubly mean for leaving you hanging (sort of), and it won't be resolved next week…also I have to apologize, I kinda disconnected with chapter, so if it isn't up to my normal standards, I'm sorry. Well anyway, as always, if you'd like please review, I always love to know what you think. Until next week then, guys.**

**-Murayama Tsuru**


	4. Gibbs's First Job as a Yorozuya

**Hey guys, Murayama Tsuru here. I bring to you the fourth chapter of my silly crossover. In other, random news, today in the place I usually go shopping on the weekends there was an Anime convention. That meant that there were tons of people cosplaying various Anime, Manga, or game characters. It was pretty cool to see all the people there in costume. And, right before I went home, I was able to see a guy cosplaying Gin-chan! Besides the fact that his hair was black instead of silver, the costume was really good ^_^ well anyway, here's the fourth chapter, hope y'all enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama; it's the property of Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei. Nor do I own NCIS; it belongs to CBS.**_

Gibbs sat at the small kitchen table, sipping his coffee and reading the Edo times. It was both interesting and confusing for him to read about this city he knew nothing about. Ducky would have loved the newspapers here for sure, Gibbs could just hear the old doctor espousing on the, that, and the other thing in this foreign to him newspaper.

Also, watching Kagura and Shinpachi made him feel like he hadn't left his office. Even though Shinpachi's character was more like McGee's, he and Kagura seemed to have a similar relationship to Tony and Ziva. Watching the two other Yorozuya members tease each other (a little more one-sided than Tony and Ziva, but even still, it made his being in this mysterious city easier than if he'd been dumped here alone.

Gibbs's musings were interrupted when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Everyone seemed to turn silent as both Kagura and Shinpachi looked toward the door. Shinpachi then smacked his hand against his head and turned to Gibbs, an apologetic look on his face, "I'm sorry Gibbs-san; I forgot that Gin-san booked a customer today. If it's not too much trouble, could you pretend to be him for one day?"

Gibbs gave Shinpachi a look that made the glasses clad boy blanch. But before he could give any argument for why Gibbs should pretend to be Gin, the knock at the door sounded again, louder this time than the last. With a sheepish sigh, Shinpachi said, "Ok, you don't have to pretend to be Gin-san. Hopefully the customer didn't specifically request Gin-san for this job."

Seeing Gibbs's confused look, Kagura started explaining, "You see, Gibb-chan, we're a group of odd jobbers, uh-huh. So we take on various jobs from different people. We haven't had much work recently, though; I think Gin-chan's laziness is affecting our customers so they're not coming in anymore, uh-huh!"

Gibbs gave Kagura s short chuckle, "I don't quite think that's how laziness works, Kagura…"

Before he could finish what he was saying, Shinpachi came back into the living area with a very hysteric looking man with long, blondish hair following close behind. Another strange thing about this man was that his closed and yet when he saw Gibbs he turned to Shinpachi and practically yelled, "Shinpachi-san, you lied to me! Sakata Gintoki is clearly not here at the moment! I demand to know where he is right this instant!"

Shinpachi, looking nervous, opened his mouth to answer with the truth, but Gibbs stood up and said, "You're looking at him. I'm Sakata Gintoki."

"Oh really?" The blond man asked, "Then what's my name, 'Gin-san'?"

Gibbs gave the man a hard stare, coming to regret just slightly that he had spoken up at all. Of course he didn't actually know this man's name. It was only a matter of time before the blond figured it out. It was then that Kagura spoke up on his behalf, her voice petulant, "Of course he wouldn't remember your name, uh-huh! You hardly show up in this series anymore, so how do you expect anyone to remember you! Hell, I don't even remember you, uh-huh!"

Gibbs saw Shinpachi sigh tiredly. Then the glasses clad boy said in a soothing voice, "Don't listen to Kagura-chan, Ayano-san. Just because you don't show up a lot doesn't mean that none of us know who you are."

But the damage had already been done, it seemed to Gibbs. The man was now weeping exaggerated tears from his closed his eyes. He then said, his voice a choked mess, "But Kagura-dono is right! No one would remember me; I hardly have any screen time. If only that gorilla would give me and the Waka more screen time, you'd remember us!"

Gibbs, feeling oddly sorry for this weirdo, was beginning to wonder what other kind of people lived in this city. Then he heard the man say, "I don't get it, how does Gin-san not recognize me? We've gone through so many different trials together. And how come he seems older too? Are you sure that's Gin-san, maybe someone kidnapped him and replaced him with this guy."

The three floundered around for some sort of explanation as to why 'Gin' looked a lot older that he actually was. After a few moments of tense silence, Shinpachi said, "Gin-san looks older because….an experiment with Gengai-san went wrong…?"

Kagura, understanding where Shinpachi was going with this somehow, picked up where Shinpachi trailed off, "That's right, uh-huh! Gengai-jiji was making a robot that helped slow aging. But then Gin-chan came in to return something to the old man and the robot it exploded. It also took away Gin-chan's memories of the characters that have the least amount of screen time like you, uh-huh!"

Gibbs scoffed, there was no way that the blond guy was going to buy this story that Shinpachi and Kagura had come up with on the fly. But after another moment, this Toji person looked convinced and said, a sort of smile on his face, "Ah, that makes a lot of sense…wait you just insulted me didn't you?"

"No, no," Shinpachi said quickly, trying to get Ayano-san back onto the topic of what he wanted them to do, "You have nothing to worry about. I'm sure 'Gin-san' had forgotten about other characters as well. So, what was the job you asked Gin-san to do for you again?"

With a dramatic flourish of his hand, Ayano Toji struck a pose and said, "A few days ago, I asked Gintoki-dono to help me prepare for Waka's birthday. He didn't quite give me an answer then, but I decided that the meant I could come over here today and ask again."

Another awkward silence descended upon the group. It was Gibbs who decided to break the silence by saying, "So, what is it you would need us to do if we accepted this job?"

Toji's eyes lit up with excitement at the prospect that his job offer wasn't being rejected outright, "Well, since last time's surprise party didn't go as well as Waka's father wanted it to. So this time I decided to ask her what she wanted for her birthday."

"I thought her birthday was in April. Isn't it a little early to be thinking about what to get Kyube-san for her birthday? It's only February." Shinpachi commented

Toji ignored Shinpachi and continued speaking, "Waka told me that she wanted a new wooden practice sword for her birthday. So I decided to buy her one."

"So, what did you need Gin-chan's help for then? Why can't you just go out and buy a Bokken, you Yagyuu guys have more than enough money for that, uh-huh." Kagura asked

Again, Toji ignored Kagura and kept talking like he wasn't interrupted, "But then I had the thought that instead of buying a Bokken, I would make one for her myself. Also, she rejected my idea of buying her anything because she had the ridiculous idea that I would buy her some Gothic Lolita Kimono. I wonder what gave her that impression."

Shinpachi, feeling the need to summarize Toji's confusing babble for Gibbs said, "So, in short, you want us to help you make a wooden sword for your master, our friend, Yagyuu Kyube?"

"Yes," the blond attendant nodded, "that is correct. Now, will you help me or not?"

Gibbs, looking at Shinpachi and Kagura, asked a question that seemed rather out of character for him, "So, how much money will we get if we do this?"

Shinpachi and Kagura looked momentarily surprised at the question. It seemed very like Gin to ask something like this, but for some reason Gibbs looked to the two Yorozuya members like he didn't care all that much for money.

Toji, though, not noticing the interaction between the three of them, took a check out, wrote an amount on it, and showed it to 'Gin', "Will this amount do?"

Gibbs nodded appreciatively, "Yeah, that'll do."

Gibbs then found a piece of paper and started writing down a list of things he would need to make this practice sword. He then handed the list to the guy and said, "Here, go get the stuff on this list and I'll make the sword for you. Haven't had much practice making swords before, but I'm pretty good with wood, so I'll see what I can do."

Toji, elated, took the note and skipped out the door. Once the sliding door shut with a clack, Shinpachi and Kagura turned to Gibbs and asked in unison, "What was that about Gibbs-san/Gibb-chan?"

Gibbs shrugged, "I'm guessing you guys need the money. You don't seem to be swimming in money at the moment, so I thought I'd help you out."

"But are you sure you can make a sword?" Shinpachi asked, "They're not easy to make, you know."

"Besides," Kagura added, "you don't have to waste your time with that weirdo. He likes to do things for Kyube that she doesn't even want him to do, uh-huh."

"It's not a problem," Gibbs said again, "I like working with wood. Besides if I do it and it doesn't come out perfectly, then that Toe guy, or whatever, can just say that it has the homemade touch."

"Ok," Shinpachi said, giving in to Gibbs, "we'll help you out in whatever way we can."

"Yep," Kagura chimed in, "That's what we odd jobbers do after all, uh-huh!"

* * *

Later that day, Ayano Toji returned with way more supplies than Gibbs needed. But Gibbs decided to keep all comments to himself, in case he messed up on his first attempt at making a Bokken. Before he actually got started, though, he told the expectant looking blond man, "Draw me a picture of what you want the sword to look like for me."

Ayano looked momentarily confused and seemed about to ask Gibbs the reason for the picture. But a classic Gibbs no-nonsense, just do as I ask stare had the blond attendant drawing in no time. When Gibbs got the finished sketch, he was glad he had asked for it. Swords here were different from the ones he had seen, so it was a good thing to have a reference.

Gibbs studied the drawing for some time before getting started. First he chose one of the pieces of wood that he thought would feel best for the sword, and was hard enough to be used in practice. He then called for Shinpachi to come help him, not really being able to tell what to do next from just a picture…well, he had tried didn't he?

The glasses clad boy then looked at the picture and the piece of wood that Gibbs selected. Nodding appreciatively, Shinpachi said to Gibbs, "Good job Gibbs-san, you chose a nice piece of wood. I think I can make the initial sword. I watched my dad make a lot of wooden swords when he was running the Dojo."

"Yep," Gibbs nodded, "that's what I was counting on. When you've finished, I'll polish it up and we can give it to this guy."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about Ayano-san. He can be a little…over exuberant when it comes to Kyube-san."

"And that would be the understatement of the day. Are all your customers so… bizarre?"

Shinpachi chuckled nervously, "No, not all of them are like Ayano-san…just the ones that are our friends…"

Gibbs chuckled at that and watched as Shinpachi began to work on the Bokken. A while later, the Bokken was finished. Gibbs was impressed with how fast Shinpachi had managed to shape the sword out of the large block of wood Gibbs had chosen. Gibbs then started polishing the wooden sword so that it would look nice for this Kyube person.

Once the whole process was finished, and the blade was handed to Ayano Toji, the man beamed at them, "Oh, thank you," he said enthusiastically, "now I can give this to Waka along with the gothic Lolita Kimono I have already bought for her…I can only imagine her angry expression…"

There was a pause and then Kagura asked, "Did you ask us to make you a sword so you could indulge in your weird fantasies?"

Toji gave the three a scandalized look, "What would make you think that? I really did do this for the Waka's birthday. If I get the benefit of her anger because of my gifts, who's to blame me?"

Shinpachi sighed, "Ayano-san, were you even planning to give this sword to Kyube-san on her birthday? Or is this another one of your schemes to try and get Kyube-san to wear gothic Lolita?"

Gibbs, not really wanting to think about weird masochists asking for people to make him a sword so he could give it to someone to get a beating out of it, tuned out the rest of the conversation. Normally, were he at home, he wouldn't have done this, but he was too weirded out by the whole experience to want to think about this anymore.

Eventually Ayano Toji was 'led' out of the Yorozuya house after some more excuses about he wasn't a weirdo. When the "slightly" masochistic attendant was finally out of the house, everyone gave a small sigh of relief.

Noticing that the whole day had come to a weird close, Shinpachi turned to Kagura and Gibbs and said, "Well today was…productive. I think I'm going to head home now. If I don't get back soon, I think I'll have to suffer through another one my sister's 'meals'. So, see you guys tomorrow. We can start figuring out how you got here then, Gibbs-san."

Gibbs nodded in agreement, suddenly feeling very tired. Despite the calm exterior Gibbs had put on about being in this place, he now felt extremely drained of all energy. So, as soon as Shinpachi was out the door, he said to Kagura, "I hate to be an old man, but I think I'm going to head to sleep. If there's anything you need, though, don't hesitate ask."

Kagura shook her head and yawned widely, "I'm tired too Gibb-chan. That guy can really tire a girl out. So, I'll see you tomorrow."

As the two were getting ready to go to bed, though, they both realized at the same time that they were both extremely hungry. The two then decided that dinner was in order before bed. So, after a simple meal of rice and soy sauce, the two went to bed, thus ending Gibbs first day in Edo.

**And that ends the first all Gibbs chapter…it got a little weird, didn't it? At first I wasn't planning to put Ayano Toji in at all. But then, I didn't really feel like making up a character that would probably only show up once and Ayano's name was the first that popped into my head. So, that's how this chapter was born. Also, I think Gibbs may be a little out of character…I think I have him talking too much. But, I can't help it, I haven't quite gotten used to writing him yet. So, yeah, that's it for now. As always, if you'd like please review, I love to know what you guys think. Until next week then, guys! Next week, we'll be going back to DC and Gin-chan.**

**-Murayama Tsuru**


	5. A Denial and a Call to a Gorilla

**Hey guys, Murayama Tsuru here. I present to you the next all Gin chapter! Amazingly, we have already reached the fifth chapter of this story. Yeah…well that's all I have to say for now. SO, I hope you enjoy the chapter ^_^. Oh, and please forgive any out of character-ness of the NCIS characters, I still haven't quite gotten the hang of them yet, I think.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama; it's the property of Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei. Nor do I own NCIS; it belongs to CBS.**_

"He wants a copy of what?" McGee asked. He had just managed to let go of most of his annoyance that the silver-haired man had insulted Gibbs, and then Tony comes in and tells him that the guy needs a copy of some magazine.

Tony sighed and repeated what he said just moments ago, "He wants a copy of Shonen Jump."

"Why would he want that? How is a comic book magazine going to help anything?"

"Why am I not surprised that you know what Shonen Jump is?" Tony commented, and then more seriously he said, "He said he could show us where Gibbs is if he had the magazine…"

"That guy's playing you Tony," McGee interrupted, "He probably only wants you to spend money for him. He seems like the type to mooch off other people."

Tony gave McGee a look that was not quite as hard as Gibbs's, but close, "Just get the damn magazine Tim. I don't care if that Sakata Gintoki guy is lying through his teeth. Since he thinks he knows where Gibbs is, we are going to indulge him this time."

McGee seemed as if he was going to make another objection to buying a volume of Shonen Jump for the weird, annoying silver-haired man. But after a moment, McGee sighed and turned to his computer and started typing.

After a few moments, McGee stopped typing and turned back to Tony with a frown, "Tony," he said the annoyance at Gin creeping back into his voice, "I think we have a problem."

"What is it now McGee?" Tony snapped

"The earliest we can get this week's copy is Wednesday. I'm guessing you'd rather have it sooner than that?"

"Yeah I want it sooner than that." Tony growled, "Is there anywhere else you can look?"

Suddenly a woman's voice said from somewhere behind Tony and McGee, "What do you guys need earlier than Wednesday?"

The two turned to see Abby standing behind them, a curious smile planted firmly on her lips. Tony and McGee looked at each other and had the same thought: keeping Gibbs's disappearance from Abby might be a good idea at the moment. After all, Abby would end up the most involved looking for their boss because she wouldn't think that anyone else was doing their job fast enough.

Tony then turned to back to Abby and said, "Just something that we need for a case."

"I can lend you my volume. I haven't quite had time to read it yet. But Shonen Jump happens to be my favorite comic anthology. I usually have to ask one of my Japanese friends to help me read it; we usually have a lot of fun."

"Why do you even know what Shonen Jump is?" McGee asked, annoyed that they'd now be able to supply Sakata Gintoki with what he wanted. "I could ask the same thing of you." Tony asked snidely, feeling the need to comment

Abby, ignoring Tony, said, "Of course I know what Shonen Jump is. A friend introduced me to it a while back and now I'm hooked. I have this week's volume in my lab. I can go get it for you if you want."

Yeah," Tony said with a curt nod, "that'd be nice." With another nod from Abby, she started walking back to the elevator.

Just as she pushed the button, McGee asked, "So what were you doing up here anyway Abby?"

"With a slight frown, she turned back and answered, "Well, I haven't seen Gibbs yet today, so I thought I'd come up and say hi. But he doesn't seem to be here, so I'll look for him once I've brought you my copy of Jump." And, with that said, the elevator dinged open and the Goth scientist walked in, her pigtails swaying as she moved.

Soon after that, Sakata Gintoki came sauntering in with a large grin on his face. Gin plopped himself down in Gibbs's chair and propped his feet on the desk and asked, "So, do you have my Jump yet? The sooner I get it, the sooner you learn where your boss is."

With a glare Tony said, "You're comic book is on its way. Luckily a friend already has a copy so it'll be here soon. By the way, you can't sit there, that's Gibbs's desk."

Gin gave Tony a look, "So? It's not like the guy is here. What would it matter if I sit at some guy who isn't here's desk?"

Tony's returning look seemed to say clearly, 'it matters'. But before Tony could say those words out loud, the elevator dinged open again and Gin shot up, sniffing the air like a dog. The silver haired man then ran an excited beeline over to Abby and practically snatched the volume of Shonen Jump out of her hands.

Skipping happily back to Gibbs's desk, Gin ignored Abby's cry of indignation and managed to dodge all her attempts at trying to take back the thick magazine. Once back at Gibbs's desk, Gin stuck his nose into the colored pages and breathed in the heady scent.

But before the silver haired Samurai could delve in detail into the varied pages of Weekly Jump, an angry voice caused him to pause, "Who do you think you are taking my Jump from me? And why are you sitting in Gibbs's desk? He doesn't usually appreciate interlopers sitting there."

Gin dismissed Abby's questions with a lethargic wave of his hand, while lazily opening the brightly colored pages of Shonen Jump, Oh, don't worry sweetheart, I'll show you where your boss is soon enough. I just need some time to enjoy this week's Jump since I didn't get the time to read it when I was home."

Abby's mouth dropped an inch and her eyebrows raised high on her forehead. She turned to Tony and McGee and asked, her voice a cold rage, "So, what was that case that you needed my Shonen Jump for again?"

Gin, seeing no reason to listen to the rest of this conversation, put all his attention into the Jump volume he now possessed. Relishing in his regular weekly routine, Gin began flipping through the pages, savoring each panel.

And then he heard the same voice from before yell, "Why didn't you tell me Gibbs was missing?" Something about the voice made his hands flip to where Gintaman usually was in his Jump back at home. Since he suddenly felt that Otae was in the room with him, he really didn't think delaying telling the group what they wanted to know would be a good idea.

Seeing an older version of the man that was in the picture he had seen earlier, Gin called out to the arguing three, "Hey, I think I may have found your boss!"

All three of the previously arguing coworkers turned to look at Gin. Finally, the one Gin thought was called McGee asked, "So, where is he?" Gin then motioned the others to him and showed him the first panel in with Gibbs was drinking his usual coffee. The three then forced Gin to put the magazine onto the table and start translating what was happening for them (since they could mysteriously understand his Japanese as English).

Once Gin was done telling the three about the chapter, McGee, feeling the need to summarize said, "So, according to you and this chapter of your series, Gintama, our boss was somehow transported to your house in Edo and helped carve a wooden sword for a squinty-eyed guy who wanted to make a present for his master?"

"And on top of that," Tony added, "he seems completely at ease with this new situation and is getting along with your coworkers."

"I wouldn't really call them coworkers," Gin said, sticking his pinky in his ear, "they're more like these kids who mooch off me and follow me around. But yes, that's about the size of what happened in this chapter."

"And you don't find it strange that you two were switched?" McGee asked

"Not particularly," Gin shrugged, "Weird stuff like this happens all the time in my series. There as that annoying straight-permed blond dude who tried to take my protagonist-ness from my show too. So, I guess I'm kinda used to it. But really, that gorilla just had to put the squinty eyed guy in again? I mean really, who remembers his name, it's not like he shows up all that often."

Abby snorted at that, and when the three guys turned to look at her she said, unapologetically, "I think you and Kagura might be the only ones who don't remember him. He was a pretty major character back in volume fourteen, wasn't he? Maybe not though, that was a pretty long time ago."

Stroking his chin and nodding, Gin said appreciatively, "Ah, it's always good to meet a fan of Gintama. Never thought there were many out there, much less in America. Pretty cool, I think I like you."

And Gin winked for emphasis, making Tony shudder, McGee glare at Gin and Abby chuckle good naturedly. But before anyone could comment further on where Gibbs was and how weird Gin was, Ziva came back in and said, "So, have you found Gibbs?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah, apparently he's in a comic book. And, the main character of that series is what we've been given protagonist, Sakata Gintoki. It's like Freaky Friday, except instead of the mother and daughter switching bodies, our boss and Sakata have physically switched places."

"Then it is not like this Funky Friday movie at all, is it?" Ziva squinted, her head cocked in slight confusion at the strange analogy Tony had made.

"It's Freaky Friday," Tony corrected, as he usually would

Ziva raised an eyebrow, about to say something, when she was interrupted by a loud ring. It seemed to be issuing from somewhere near Gin, but he seemed totally unaware of that. Eventually he said, "Will someone answer their phone? It's getting kinda annoying."

Everyone else gave the silver-haired man a look and McGee said, "I believe that would be your phone that is getting on your nerves."

Gin blinked and gave McGee a look that said the computer master of the team was completely nuts, "What are you talking about I don't have a cell phone with me. I left it back in Edo…I think."

The ringing then stopped and then started up again. This made Gin decide that it was time to see if McGee was right and the phone was on him. Gin did find a phone, one he'd never seen before, in the sleeve of the side of the Yukata that dangles at his side.

Tony then gave Gin a look, "Why do you have Gibbs's phone?"

"I don't know," Gin said defensively, "the phone was probably in the boat and ended up in my sleeve when I got there."

Tony looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he rolled his eyes and held out his hand for the phone. When Gin didn't seem to get the message right away, Tony sighed and said, "C'mon, give me the phone. We probably have a case, so I'll probably need to answer that."

Gin, looking scandalized, held the phone to himself and said, "Why should you get the phone? I'm your leader's replacement of sorts, so I should be the one to answer it."

Tony shook his head, "That makes no sense. If anything, you're our new Proby. So, senior field agent, I demand that you give me the phone."

Gin returned Tony's look, and then turned to the others and asked, "Is he always like this? Calling rank so he can do things others want to do?"

Feeling an odd sense of camaraderie with the Silver-haired idiot, McGee answered, "Yeah he is. You should see him on a bad day. Then all of us are Probies and all his work is foisted on us."

Gin chuckled, "Sounds like me every day. Except, well, I'd never take work away from someone else, just give it to them."

McGee looked like he wanted to say something else, but Tony cleared his throat and said, "Just give me the phone. You're not technically an agent so you shouldn't even be here. I could report you for this."

Gin, not really liking the thought of being reported, decided to give the man the phone. Tony flipped the phone open (which had, by this point, been ringing and ringing for a long time now) and began speaking into it. A few seconds later, he hung up the phone and said, "Gear up guys, there's a dead petty officer in Anacostia."

The others seemed to take great meaning in what the boisterous NCIS agent had just said, but Gin started laughing as he watched everyone gathering their things. Eventually Tony, who didn't understand what was so funny, asked, "What are you laughing about? What's so funny about a dead Petty Officer?"

Gin, whose laughter had died down slightly, started laughing again. Once he was able to speak, he said, between gasping breaths, "The fact that you said Petty Officer. I mean, if he's so petty, why does it matter if he's dead? Isn't kinda obvious that he would have been killed because of his bad behavior?"

"What are you talking about? Petty Officer doesn't mean that the guy is petty." was all Tony said and he continued gathering the stuff he would need for investigating a crime scene, making Gin feel annoyed that for the second time that day he, the protagonist, was being ignored. But at least he'd be able to visit a crime scene (?) that would surely make up for being ignored and arrested and questioned in an interrogation room.

But, even visiting the crime scene was denied to Gin. After the three had gathered all they needed (Abby had returned to her lab already), McGee called Ducky and told him about the murder, the group began to leave. As he was walking with the group to the elevator, Tony turned to him and said, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm coming with you," Gin stated matter-of-factly, "there doesn't seem to be anything interesting to do here, so I thought it would be interesting to go see what an actual crime scene looked like. I would probably be useful to you guys as well. I've been in a war after all, so I could probably help in some way or other."

"No," Tony shook his head, "You'll be staying here. You are not an NCIS agent and you'll probably end up messing the crime scene up somehow. So, for now, just stay put and try not to cause any more trouble."

Gin glared at Tony, but his glare went unnoticed, as Tony, Ziva, and McGee had already gotten into the elevator, leaving Gin to glare at two metal doors. Feeling incredibly bored, Gin went back to Gibbs's desk and waited for them to come back. After about ten seconds, though, Gin's eyes lit up mischievously as he looked something up on the computer and then picked up the phone and started dialing.

* * *

In an obscure part of Japan (read: I couldn't find it on Wikipedia and I didn't remember if he said it in the manga or not), a man, who looked strangely like a gorilla, was furiously drawing on a piece of paper. As he was drawing he was thinking, just as furiously, "Gotta finish this or I'll be late, gotta finish this or I'll miss the deadline! Why can't I picture what Gin-san looks like, and who's this Gibbuzu character? When the hell did I think him up?"

Just as he finished his final pen stroke (and his assistants had done all that they needed to do), there came a knock at the door and the editor came in without waiting for Gorilla-Sensei to open the door. But, instead of asking for the manuscript, editor-san (please don't ask me who this person is, I don't know. I tried looking it up, but I learned nothing) said, "Sorachi-san, there's a call for you."

Noticing editor-san's strange look, the gorilla looking man asked, "Who from? Why does anyone know this number anyway?"

The look on editor-san's face just got weirder as he said, "From Sakata Gintoki."

"What?" Sorachi asked, "How can that be? Gin-san isn't real."

Editor-san rolled his eyes and handed Sorachi his cellphone. And sure enough, as soon as Sorachi said hello, Gin's voice started talking, "Yo, Gorilla, there are some things I need to ask you. First is why did you write me out of the story? And second, and more important, why did you have that Toji show up again? Is he even a popular character?"

Sorachi almost felt the need to point out that Gin had actually asked three questions, but he decided against that in the end. Instead, tried to answer Gin's questions, "Well, as for Toji, I put him in this week's chapter because he felt right. And as for Gibbs, or whoever he is, I don't know how he showed up. He just came to me sometime a few weeks ago, so I wrote him in."

There was a pause, then. In fact, it was a very long pause. This pause was so long that Sorachi was beginning to wonder if Gin hadn't died of shock that he had been temporarily replaced as the main character. And then, as Sorachi was about to ask if Gin was still there, the silver haired Samurai's voice came again, "Sorry Gorilla-Sensei, I'd love to talk some more, but I've been summoned to my first crime scene. Thanks for trying to answer my questions."

Before Sorachi could ask where Gin was or why he was going to a crime scene, the line went dead. Sorachi blinked in confusion and handed the phone back to editor-san. Seeing Editor-san's face, Sorachi sighed, it meant that he would have to explain Gin's actions to someone else. Now he knew what it was like to be Shinpachi.

**And that is the end of this chapter. Thank you ScotSniper for your idea to add Sorachi-Sensei in this story. I think going to put him in some other chapters too, because I can. And because writing him is fun, because I have no idea what his character is actually supposed to be (despite reading all the, really long, author's notes in the manga. Well anyway, next time will be a Gibbs chapter. Yes, I know you guys probably don't like those as much. But they're going to happen anyway. So, until next week then, guys. And, as always, if you'd like please review, I love to know what you guys think.**

**-Murayama Tsuru**


	6. A Gorilla and a Sparrowhawk Appear

**Hey guys, Murayama Tsuru here. Here's the sixth chapter of this story…that's all I have to say at the moment, so I hope you enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama; it's the property of Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei. Nor do I own NCIS; it belongs to CBS.**_

_Gibbs eyes opened groggily and Gibbs looked at his surroundings, slightly surprised that he wasn't in his house. Remembering that had been transported into some strange version of Japan, he found himself in a room not unlike Gin's room that he had woken up in yesterday. The only difference about this room was that there were no candy wrappers lying around, but there was a guy furiously scribbling (to Gibbs anyway) on a piece of paper._

_When it was apparent that this man was so intent upon whatever his was doing with his piece of paper that he had yet to notice Gibbs lying there, the silver-haired man cleared his throat causing the man to jump. When the man turned to face whoever was behind, Gibbs was surprised that the man looked quite a bit like a gorilla._

_After a moment of staring at each other, the gorilla-like man groaned, "Not again! What is with you fictional characters and coming into the real world? First Gin-san and now you? Who are anyway, and how did you get in my studio?"_

"_Ah," Gibbs said, wondering aloud, "so I really was replaced with this Gin person."_

_Then, nonchalantly, as if he always talked to authors of manga in his dreams, he stuck his hand out to the gorilla-like man and said, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, don't know how I got into your comic book, but as long as I'm there might as well make the best of it."_

_Gorilla man, blinking in confusion about how calm Gibbs was about this, took his hand and said, "Yeah, um, it's nice to meet you. I'm Sorachi Hideaki, the author of Gintama."_

_After the two were done shaking hands, Gibbs started exploring the room. After a while he picked up one of the Shonen Jump magazines and commented, "I've seen Abby reading this magazine before, is this where your series runs?"_

_Sorachi nodded, half going back to his drawing, "Yep, and a few weeks ago is when you showed up in my series. If you want to see, look through that one you picked up."_

_Seeing that the manga artist seemed busy with his rough draft, Gibbs started flipping through the colorful paged magazine. Gibbs found it strange that as he was thumbing through the pages, he could understand everything that was going on in the various chapters. The Japanese symbol themselves looked almost incomprehensible to him, but somehow he could understand their meaning without being able to read the characters._

_After flipping through seemingly endless pages of strangely dressed Ninja fighting each other with what seemed to be magic, floating people with swords that also had magic, and pirates who didn't look much like real pirates fighting other pirates with what looked to be…you guessed it, magic, Gibbs finally made it to Gintama._

_Going through the chapter, Gibbs got to seem himself waking up in Edo and half freaking out when he saw the Amanto ships. And then Gibbs got to relive the experience of meeting Kagura for the first time as well._

_Once he'd finished reading the chapter, he looked up to see that Sorachi was watching him intently. When the slightly gorilla-looking man caught that Gibbs was done, he asked, "So what do you think about the other series in Shonen Jump?"_

_Gibbs shrugged, "Not really my thing, I prefer the real world to fantasy. A lot of the stories in this magazine seem to be based on magic. I can see how they would appeal to kids."_

_At that, Sorachi laughed long and hard. When he was able to speak again, he said, "I guess that's true, But it's got to appeal to adults as well, or we wouldn't be writing what we're writing."_

_Gibbs smiled slightly at that, the man did have a point after all. Gibbs then asked, "So, do you have any idea about what's going to happen next for me?"_

_Sorachi seemed to think about it for a minute. But when he opened his mouth to say something, another, unfamiliar, voice sounded in Gibbs head, 'it's time to wake up' it said. Gibbs started looking around to see who had said that, be he could find no one other that Sorachi and himself in the room. And even the room was starting to fade a little around the edges._

* * *

And then Gibbs woke up in Gin's room, words of confused questioning on his lips. He sat up trying to understand what happened when, in the silence of the not so early morning, he heard a knock at the door. Gibbs wondered for a minute if it was Shinpachi who had knocked. But he discarded that thought as he figured the glasses clad boy had a key, thus making knocking something he probably wouldn't do.

Gibbs stood up, exited Gin's room, and approached the door warily, hand automatically making sure his gun where it usually was. Which he realized was a strange thing to do because he probably wouldn't need his gun if it was, in fact, Shinpachi.

Opening the door a crack, Gibbs saw not Shinpachi, but a girl he'd never seen before, making him wonder if he should have gotten his gun just in case. The girl was wearing a Kimono that faded from white to dark blue and there was a slight frown on her face.

Upon seeing Gibbs, the girl asked, "Who are you? I'm looking for Sakata Gintoki, is he home right now?"

Gibbs thought about trying to get this girl to think he was Gin like Shinpachi and Kagura did the other day with squinty-eyed guy. But something about her made Gibbs stop before he even said the lie. With a shrug, he opened the door wider for her and said, "Sakata Gintoki isn't actually home right now. But I'm sure if you just wait awhile, Kagura will be up and she can help you with whatever you need."

This girl smiled faintly and then followed Gibbs into the Yorozuya's living area. When the girl sat down, she asked, "May I have some coffee?"

Gibbs wasn't quite sure why, but the girl's request seemed somehow forced. But, not wanting to turn down the chance to make some coffee himself, Gibbs nodded and went over to the kitchen area and started some water boiling.

Gibbs almost brought over two cups of black coffee, one for him and one for the girl, when he remembered that most people didn't drink black coffee (they liked to put weird stuff in it like caramel sauce (don't ask, I actually had a hard time coming up with this. I don't drink coffee, so I wouldn't know what weird is in Gibbs's mind…).

So, before going back to where the girl was, he asked, "So, how do you take your coffee?"

The startled silence that followed made Gibbs wonder what the girl was really here for. After a minute, she answered, "I-I'll just have black coffee. Don't need to cause you any undue work."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, wondering why she was acting so formal all of a sudden, but didn't say "you needed from Sakata Gintoki?"

The girl's frown deepened a little when she heard the question, her coffee cup halfway away from er lips. After a moment, she put the mug down and looked straight at Gibbs, "I want to know where he is. He seems to have disappeared from this world."

Gibbs gave the girl a look, making her flinch a little. She then cleared her throat and said, "My name is Mikazuki Tsumi. A while ago he helped me out with a problem I had with my mom. So, for a while now, I've wanted to thank him. But, before I got the chance to, I felt him disappear from this world and you replace him."

Gibbs gave Tsumi (holy hat, I don't get to call her witch girl this time 'round!) a confused look and said, "Slow down, what do you mean you felt his presence disappear from this world?"

"Ah" Tsumi said, coming to a sudden realization, "You've never encountered magic before have you?"

"No," Gibb deadpanned, "I come from the real world where we use guns, not make believe."

"The real world you say? Well that concept is a matter of opinion, don't you think? I've never been in any other world than this one, so isn't this the real world for me?"

Raising his hands in surrender, Gibbs said, "Fine, I'll amend my statement. In my world we don't have magic."

"You'd be surprised." Is all Tsumi said

With an eye roll, Gibbs asked again, "So what are you here for?"

"I just wanted to see what kind of person Gin-san's replacement was. And to extend a warning."

"What warning?"

"Just that now that Sakata Gintoki is gone, trouble is going to happen in Edo. Even when Gin-san was here, there was trouble aplenty, but now that you're here things are sure to get worse."

"Why are you even telling me this? You don't know me, it's not like you gain anything by warning me about impending trouble."

"Oh, but I do gain something from helping you out," Tsumi smiled, "by helping you, it's like I'm paying off my debt to Gin-san."

"What exactly did he do for you?"

Tsumi's head bobbed sheepishly, "Well actually it was another guy who really helped me out. But that was only because I cursed him. Because of that, I put Gin and his friends through some trouble. So, I guess I owe them for that."

"And you think that by helping me, that debt is repaid?"

"Yes," She said simply, "because if I help you, I'll be helping Kagura and Shinpachi as well, which will mean that my debt to them will be repaid. Besides, if I actually offered my help, I doubt they'd say yes. Those three aren't the types to care too much about stuff like that."

"So, what about this guy you cursed? Is he going to help out too?"

Tsumi chuckled nervously, "Actually, I'm hoping that he doesn't have anything to do with this. His boss is a little…how should I put this, crazy, so I think it would be best if neither of them knew about you being here."

Gibbs chuckled, this Tsumi person might seemed a little abrasive at first, but somehow he figured that'd they'd get along just fine now. Before he could say anything else, though, he heard a door open and Kagura's head popped out of her closet sleepily, "Gin-chan, what are you doing up so early? And since when did you drink coffee, uh-huh? And why is that Tsumi lady here, did her mom get possessed by the black pearl again? Will we have to call Abu-chan again, uh-huh?"

Gibbs smiled, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Gin, I'm Gibbs. And as for, Tsumi, she was just warning me about some trouble that might be coming our way."

"You shouldn't worry about trouble Gibb-chan, me an' Pattsuan can take care of anything, uh-huh. After all, Gin-chan's the cause of most of the problems around here anyway."

At that, Tsumi chuckled lightly and stood up. As she was approaching the door, she turned back to Gibbs and said, "I hope you'll take me up on my offer. I left a card for you to contact me if you need any help."

Gibbs nodded, and Tsumi turned to Kagura and said, "As for my mother, she's doing fine. I just came to express my gratitude for you helping me awhile back. But since Gin-san isn't here, I'll have to come back later."

With an enthusiastic wave, Kagura happily waved Tsumi out the door. After a minute, though, Shinpachi came running through the door, pointing in the direction Tsumi had just left in, "Gibbs-san, why was Mikazuki Tsumi here and why did she know who you were?"

Gibbs opened his mouth to explain, but Kagura did that for him, "Don't worry Shinpachi, that Tsumi lady was just telling Gibbs that trouble would be coming out way soon and that if he needed it, she'd help out, uh-huh. Besides, Tsumi is a physic, so of course she'd know that Gibbs wasn't Gin. She isn't the squinty-eyed guy after all, so she'd not as gullible as him, uh-huh."

Gibbs turned to look at Kagura, "How long were you awake?"

Kagura grinned at Gibbs, "Since you woke up from your dream, uh-huh. Did you know that you talk a lot in your sleep Gibb-chan?"

**And that is the end of this chapter…I think I disconnected with this chapter a little, so I don't know how it turned out…well I think that maybe I'm going to do a Gibbs chapter for every two Gin chapters starting after the next two Gin chapters. Gin is just easier to write for me. But, I don't want to abandon Gibbs, so he'll just show up slightly less…well, that's it for this week. As always, if you'd like please leave a review, I love to know what you think. See you next week then, guys.**

**-Murayama Tsuru**


	7. Gin's First Crime Scene

**Hey guys, Murayama Tsuru here. I present to you the 7****th**** chapter of this crossover series. Sorry it's late, I was on a plane on Saturday so I didn't have the time to write this chapter. Then, yesterday I just didn't really feel like writing anything so this chapter comes to y'all two days late ^_^ Hope you enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama; it's the property of Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei. Nor do I own NCIS; it belongs to CBS.**_

Gin was beginning to think that maybe coming to this crime scene was a bad idea. Because the Petty Officer, apparently his name was Drake Caverly (Gin was amazed to learn that Navy personnel had to be fingerprinted for later ID'ing if necessary), looked to have been cut down by a Katana, Gin was starting to feel mildly nauseous (too mind memories of too many battlefields with too many of his men cut down in much the same way).

Not unexpectedly, Gin had been called to the crime scene because they wanted to know if he'd been the one to kill the petty officer. When he hadn't answered right away, as he was trying to fight back the onslaught of images flooding his mind, Tony had asked again, slightly irritated, "Did you or did you not kill this man? You have a perfectly good sword you could have used."

Shaking his head as both a to clear the images from his mind and as a dissent to Tony's question, Gin turned away from the body and said, "No, I don't have a Katana anymore. Ever since the Bakufu put a ban on real swords, I've been using an al-wooden one. It may be able to cut through most inanimate objects, but use it on a person and they'll just get a few bruises."

Tony squinted at Gin, way not really getting about half of what the silver-haired Samurai had just said, "What the hell kinda sword are you using? I've never heard of a sword, wooden or otherwise, that can cut through most inanimate objects but not people."

With a gleam in his eye, Gin pulled his Bokuto from his belt and held it up proudly like it was some sort of trophy, "I got this on a trip to lake Toya, a mysterious old man gave it to me when I was wandering around, lost, in his castle under the lake…"

"Sure," Tony interrupted, rolling his eyes sarcastically, "and I have a gun that shoots magical bullets that only kill vampires. I got it, you didn't kill the guy. Next time you want to tell me some story about you 'magical sword' though, make sure it doesn't smell like curry. That makes everything less plausible."

Scratching his head, Gin mumbled as tony turned back to the crime scene, "well now you know it wasn't me who killed that drake person. If it was, I bet he'd smell like week old curry…I guess it is time to clean my sword…"

As the silver haired Samurai was contemplating cleaning his Bokuto (replacing it was probably not an option as this world he found himself in probably didn't have the phone order store he usually bought his Bokuto from), he saw McGee returning to the van where they kept their equipment to investigate a crime scene, and a thought suddenly came to him.

Trotting over to McGee (and farther away from the dead petty officer), he asked the tech master of Gibbs's team, "Hey, McGee, since you didn't give me the phone you thought was your boss's, whose phone was in your car?"

McGee turned to Gin with a quizzical look on his face, "You mean you didn't take the phone out of my car?"

Gin shook his head, "Nope, I'm not a particular fan of cellphones. Ever since that time when Sadaharu pooped out Death Cancer's cell phones, they never seemed very appealing to me. Also, Kagura texted with them way too much, and it got annoying enough to turn me off cellphones for good."

McGee gave Gin a look that said, 'I have no idea what you're talking about', out loud he said, "Well, I'll check out the phone when we get back to NCIS. I'm pretty sure Ducky wouldn't mistake Gibbs's phone for someone else's."

Before Gin could respond, McGee disappeared into the truck to deposit the camera that he used to take pictures of the crime scene. Once he left the truck, though, he didn't start the conversation with Gin up again, making the Yukata-wearing man sigh, there really wasn't anything for him to do here after all. It's not like he knew many people who used Katana to cut seemingly innocent people down…well actually knew quite a few people like that, but he was pretty sure that none of them had left Edo…he hoped.

Gin sighed again, thinking that maybe he should have just stayed at the headquarters and talked to Gorilla-Sensei some more. Just then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Gin looked up to see the brown-haired lady who reminded him of Tsukuyo extending a hand with a cup of something to him.

With an eyebrow raised, Gin took the cup and asked, "This isn't coffee is it? I don't know if you've heard, but I'm no good with hot, bitter drinks."

The long haired lady chuckled lightly and shook her head as she sat down next to Gin beside the van, "No, I heard from Tim that you don't like coffee. So I got you a Frappuccino. I hope you like strawberry and cream flavor."

Gin's eyes grew wide and a large grin appeared on his face as he took of the lid. Then, eyes closing in ecstasy, Gin practically gulped down half of the frozen drink before his eyes widened as the cold went to his head. Gin then slammed the cup down, making a few drops spill out of the cup and onto the street, and clutched his head as a brain freeze took over all other senses momentarily.

He then heard the lady laugh quietly and turned to glare at her, but it wasn't very effective as the icy cold pain made his eyes screw shut. Once the headache passed, Gin once again turned toward Ziva again who was shaking in silent laughter. Miffed, Gin asked, "What's so funny? Do you like my main that much?" and then he picked up the Frappuccino and took a small, tentative sip making Ziva laugh out loud.

Gin pursed his lips and waited for the long haired lady to calm down. Once Ziva's shoulders had finally stopped shaking, she turned to Gin and said, her voice horse, "It's just that I didn't think anyone could get so excited over a strawberry flavored drink. And then you drank it so fast that you got a brain chill, that it seemed like something a little kid would do."

Gin cocked his head in confusion, "Well strawberry milk is one of my favorite drinks, how could I not get excited over a frozen version! And, what's a 'brain chill'? It that what they're called here? Back home, we call them 'brain freezes', but that might just be a translation difference."

Ziva shrugged, "I am not sure, English isn't my first language so you might be right."

Gin grinned in response to Ziva's statement, "Well English ain't my first language either. But somehow, I can speak it perfectly well."

Ziva nodded, "That is rather strange. I wonder why you can speak English. In my experience, English is one of the hardest languages to learn. And I have learned several."

Gin nodded sagely, "I have not learned as many languages as you. But I've heard the Amanto in Edo speak some pretty strange languages…though, they all seem to be to speak Japanese. Which when I think about it, is pretty weird. I guess that Gorilla-sensei was too lazy to come up with unique alien languages."

"Gorilla-sensei, who's that?" Ziva asked quizzically

"Well," Gin said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, "that's just something we call the author of our series…well, it's more like that's the way he draws himself, so it's hard not to call him that."

"Hm," Ziva intoned, interested in how Manga authors drew themselves, "do other authors do that too?"

"Probably," Gin shrugged, "I don't really pay attention to that, though, Gorilla-sensei only has me obsess over the manga themselves, not the authors…except when he pairs me up with that twit Shachi, he has us create some pretty weird stuff…"

"Y'know," Tony's voice came from somewhere behind, making the Ziva and Gin turn in that direction in a similar fashion, "if you keep talking about people we know nothing about we're really going to have to start bringing Abby along as a translator. And as much as McGee wouldn't mind that, Abby tends to go crazy at crime scenes."

"She does not go wild at crime scenes," Ziva retorted, all traces of her previous mirth at how childish Gin was gone, "She merely, being Abby, gets excited at doing something that she normally does not do. You get that if you get to go on an overseas mission. Remember Paris?"

"Tch," Tony rolled his eyes, "I hardly ever get to go overseas, so it's expected that I get excited. But if Abby came…"

Tony trailed off when Ziva gave her a look that said, 'I really wouldn't start that sentence if I were you'. After a short staring contest, Tony finally said, "Well, we're done here for now. Get in the van you two."

Gin chuckled and whispered to Ziva, "You know, under normal circumstances I would avoid getting into vans with people like Tony, bad things tend to happen when strange men say that."

Ziva chuckled and Tony made an annoyed groan, but Gin missed all that when, out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw the hint of a unfortunately recognizable, purple butterfly Kimono. Gin turned his head slowly and his eyes widened as he indeed saw the one person he really hoped wouldn't be there.

A little ways away, standing in plain sight, was Takasugi Shinsuke arms crossed and giving Gin a one-eyed glare. Gin's own eyes narrowed dangerously and he was about to walk over to the one-eyed Samurai when he heard McGee's voice call out to him, "Sakata Gintoki, we're about to leave. And as much as leaving you here would cause us less headaches in the future, Abby would be mad at me if I let you get away."

Looking back over at McGee, Gin nodded, "Yep, I wouldn't want to keep one of my American fans waiting."

"What were you looking at anyway?" McGee asked

"Nothing really," Gin shrugged, "I thought I saw someone I knew. Turns out it was just a yellow butterfly flitting in my vision and causing me to see things."

McGee, shaking his head, thinking that Gin was just being weird again, motioned again for Gin to get into the van. As Gin stepped into the truck, he looked back one more time to see if Takasugi was still there. But predictably, there was nothing but a hint of smoke from the pipe that man was perpetually smoking.

Once the group for back to the NCIS headquarters, the team set to doing what they usually did during an investigation of a murder; check out what he was doing and who he saw previous to when he was killed. Which meant that Gin, once again had nothing to do. So, for lack of anything better to do, Gin turned on Gibbs's computer.

Except, the old dinosaur-looking thing didn't really turn on. When Gin pressed the button, the machine started making noise as if it was trying to turn on, but the monitor didn't seem to want to turn on at all. Groaning, Gin asked loudly, "Hey, do any of you know what's wrong with your boss's computer? It doesn't seem to want to turn on."

Tony, Ziva, and McGee (I love how I write McGee's last name and yet I write Tony's and Ziva's first names ^_^) all turned to look at Gibbs with a mixture of surprised and annoyed expressions. Tony, being the first to speak said, "Why are you turning on Gibbs's computer anyway? Can't you find something else to do other than mess with his stuff?"

Ziva, giving Tony an annoyed look for Gin's sake said, "I'm sure he just wanted something to do. It is not like there's much that he can help us with at the moment. But, maybe playing with Gibbs's computer is not such a good idea. It seems to be a finicky machine at the best of times for him, so others using it would probably be a little difficult."

McGee, agreeing with both Tony and Ziva is seemed stood up and started walking over to Gin with a set of keys in hand. Once over at Gibbs's desk, he handed Gin the keys and said, "Why don't you go to my car and find the phone that Ducky gave me to give to Gibbs this morning."

"Why would I do that?" Gin asked, feeling uppity at the moment; first he had nothing to do and now they wanted him out of their way, how annoying, Gin was sure he could be helpful to their investigation, he had a pretty good idea of who killed that petty officer now after all.

McGee sighed and pushed the keys into Gin's hand, "Because it's something for you to do. You seemed pretty bored after all. And with the boss gone, I finally have a chance to fix his computer. I've been wanting to do that for some time now."

Gin, not feeling so bad that he was being kicked out of room now, stood up and ambled out of the room like he knew where he was going. He would have asked McGee where he car was, but the guy seemed to be very into trying to fix his boss's computer. Once he actually found the parking area, Gin had the immense pleasure of trying the unlock button thingy on almost all the cars in the lot (he didn't really remember what McGee's car looked like as he was too busy trying to tell the tech man that he wasn't Gibbs).

Once Gin finally found the car, a Porche Boxter, and almost right away, he found a phone that looked a lot like the one he pulled out of his Yukata sleeve. Once he got the phone out of the car, he flipped it open to see if anyone had decided call it. Apparently someone had, several times, as there was a number Gin did not recognize in the call logs.

Feeling bored, and not really wanting to go back to that desk that wasn't his yet, Gin decided to call the number and see who had tried to call this phone that had been found in the autopsy room of NCIS that morning (maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all, but Gin was bored enough that bad ideas seemed way too tempting at the moment).

So, Gin pressed the send button over the number and held the phone to his ear as it started ringing. After quite a few rings, Gin was about to abandon the call and go back to those other three as he had nothing better to do and no one seemed to be picking up this phone when an infuriatingly familiar voice drawled, "Hello Gintoki, I've been trying to get in contact with you for quite some time."

Gin groaned, "Oh great, how the hell did _you_ get a cell phone? And why were you at the crime scene earlier, did you kill that guy, Takasugi?"

**And that is the end of this chapter ^_^ now before you yell at me for leaving you guys hanging, remember, that next week will be a Gin-chan chapter too! So, you will be able to know how Takasugi got to DC and why the hell he's been trying to get into contact with Gin. Also…I realized a few chapters ago that I messed up with the cell phones…it somehow managed to jump from McGee's car (I'm pretty sure Timmy didn't give Gin the cell phone) to Gin's sleeve. So, this chapter came to be what it was in an effort to correct that. Well, as always if you'd like please leave a review, I love to know what you guys think. See you guys next week ^_^**

**-Murayama Tsuru**


	8. More Questions are Unanswered for Gin

**Hey guys, Murayama Tsuru here. Here is the 8****th**** chapter of this crossover series. Sorry that it's also late, I updated my Naruto story on Saturday and was planning to write this chapter then too. But then, I just didn't feel like it, and my motivation to finish writing this chapter yesterday was zero so I'm updating today instead, ^_^ Hope you enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama; it's the property of Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei. Nor do I own NCIS; it belongs to CBS.**_

There was a long pause on Takasugi's end of the phone. It seemed to Gin that the one-eyed Samurai was debating whether or not to continue his chat with Gin or just hang up. After a while longer, though, Takasugi seemed to come to the conclusion that talking to Gin was better than not, because he started speaking, "I did not kill that person at the 'crime scene' as you put it, Gintoki."

"Then why were you even there in the first place? And why was the guy cut down with a Katana?"

There was an almost imperceptible sigh on Takasugi's end and then he said, "In a moment of unfortunate weakness, I gave my blade to an innocent, curious looking man and he went and killed that person you saw today. He then gave me my blade back and left."

With an eyebrow raised, Gin asked, the skepticism practically dripping from his voice, "You just gave your sword to some dude? What kind of idiot would do that? That certainly might be something Sakamoto would do. But you? What the hell made you think to do that?"

"I don't know," Takasugi said simply, "It was almost like I was hypnotized into giving that man my Katana. I don't really remember how it happened; only that it happened."

"Oh yeah," Gin said, sarcasm replacing the earlier skepticism, "that sounds believable. Except, that sounds more like something that would happen to me, not you."

There was another, slightly louder, sigh on Takasugi's end of the phone, "Why am I talking to you again? I really should have known you wouldn't believe me."

Gin shrugged, even though he knew Takasugi couldn't see him doing it, "I don't know, why are you talking to me? It's not like we're friends or anything. Yeah, maybe we used to study under the same teacher and fought together in the same war, but you were the one who seemed to take a step back when it came to being friends. I mean…"

"Enough," Takasugi snapped, "I remember what I wanted to tell you now."

"Yeah, and what's that? That we're not in Edo anymore? Because I kinda already figured that one out already."

Gin could practically feel Takasugi's glower through the phone, making him relax a little. Since Takasugi seemed to be talking so normally to him before, Gin was beginning to think there was actually something wrong with the guy.

And then Takasugi said, "You shouldn't trust those NCIS guys. I may not remember a lot about the guy who used my Katana to kill that Navy guy. But I do remember that he had badge that said Naval Criminal Investigative Service on it. That is why I was at the crime scene this morning; to see if the person who actually killed the naval officer was there."

Gin scoffed, "Nah, the guys who arrested me aren't the guy who killed that Petty Officer dude. Besides, if the guy used your sword, his fingerprints are probably one it. You should give me you Katana so I can have them test it for you."

"No," Takasugi said vehemently, "I am not going to turn myself in. If they did lift any fingerprints off the sword, they'd be mine. The man who killed the 'Petty Officer' wore gloves."

"For a guy who claims to not remember much, you seem to be recalling an awful lot of details."

Takasugi ignored that and said, "Well, even if you don't believe me, trusting the law will only bring you trouble."

Gin sighed, "Takasugi, these guys aren't like the Bakufu. I may not know them very well, but they're nothing like those bastards who killed Sensei."

"So, you'll admit that those Bakufu dogs killed Shoyo-Sensei, and yet you won't help me get revenge?"

Gin groaned, "So we're back on this again are we? I'm really sick of telling you that revenge or 'destroying this rotten', as you so eloquently like to put it, is not what he wanted."

"How do you know that? How do you know that the black beast in me isn't telling us what Sensei really wanted?"

"Because," Gin said with another sigh, "that's not the kind of man Sensei was. He always taught us that whatever shit hand life deals us, we should move forward, learning from our experiences, but not letting those same experiences drown us. I didn't realize that until half way through that war that we were losing. And then it all seemed so ludicrous, so I…"

Gin trailed off as he didn't hear anything on the other end of the phone. The silver-haired Samurai then took from his ear and made an annoyed growl; the phone had gone back to its home screen, signifying that Takasugi had hung up on him. Gin then barked out one humorless chuckle and said softly, "You really don't ever want to listen to the end, don't you Bakasugi?"

Gin then closed McGee's car door with an almost slam and walked back to the building. Now that he knew how that Drake Caverly dude had been killed, he felt he had to tell those three about it. Ah, the next few minutes were probably not going to be fun…

When got back to Gibbs's cubicle, Tony was there to greet him, "What took you so long, Sakata? You were just getting a phone, it's like you've been gone for hours."

Ziva, rolling her eyes at Tony, said, "He probably got lost. It's not like he lives here like we do. So, it probably took him some time to find McGee's car."

Gin smiled slightly at that, but shook his head, "Actually, I was talking to a…former friend who apparently is also in this city. I talked to him for longer than I probably wanted to, so that's why it took me so long in getting back."

Tony, raising an eyebrow asked, "Does this 'friend' happen to own a sword?"

There was a pause and Gin finally said, "Yes…but he told me that he didn't kill the petty officer."

"And you believe him?" Tony asked, eyebrow still raised

After another pause, Gin nodded slowly, "I think I do. Bakasugi may want to destroy my world and its government, but I really doubt he'd lie about being hypnotized to give his sword to some other dude. That kind of thing just doesn't happen to him."

"He was…hypnotized into giving some unknown guy his sword? Are you sure you weren't tricked?"

At Gin's utterly perplexed look, Ziva added, "Yes, this Bakasugi's story does sound a little…farfetched. Are you sure he wasn't just wrenching your chain?"

"Wrenching my what?" Gin asked

"She means 'yanking your chain," McGee said, "I'm inclined to agree with Tony and Ziva. It sounds like this person you were talking to was just lying to you to try and take the blame off of himself?"

Gin seemed to think about that for a minute; it's not like Takasugi hadn't lied to him before after all. And then, as if a light bulb went off in his head, Gin said, "He's not lying. That one-eyed jerk may lie about a lot of things, but killing isn't one of them. He isn't the kind of person to brag about having killed someone, but at the same time, if you ask him about it, he'll tell you if he's killed someone or not."

"You seem to have way too much confidence in a guy you isn't your friend anymore." Tony commented

Gin, half ignoring Tony, walked over to McGee and gave him the cell phone that looked like Gibbs's, "Don't know if this will help you or anything, but he called me on this phone several times. Maybe you can track Takasugi down?"

McGee nodded and took the phone, "I might be able to track down where his phone is if he isn't using a burn phone."

"What's a burn phone?"

"They don't have burn phones in this Edo place, or where ever you come from?" Tony asked

Gin shrugged, "I wouldn't know. As I said, I don't particularly like cell phones; especially when weird monocle wearing weirdos text you every five seconds if you don't answer their first text."

Tony shook his head, "You really need to stop with the references that we don't understand…anyway, a burn phone is a prepaid cellphone that people, usually criminals it seems, use when they don't want their calls to be traced by people like us."

"Hn," Gin said, "well, I wouldn't know about something like that. I try not to get dragged into anything having to do with terrorists…except, my other comrade happens to be one of the most wanted terrorists, so I always find myself in the thick of criminal actions somehow…and those stupid Shinsengumi always seem to think I'm participating willingly."

Tony sighed, "You really just can't help yourself can you? At this rate, we really will need Abby to come up here and translate for us."

At that, Ziva said, "He's just as bad as you, Tony. You're always referencing movies that we don't get either."

Tony, looking scandalized, said indignantly, "That's not true! I'm nothing like Sakata! My movie references are always relevant to the topic at hand!"

"Ziva's right Tony," McGee commented, while typing something into his computer, "Your movie references are just about as bad as Gin's."

Tony rolled his eyes, but ignored McGee's last comment, "You got anything on our dead petty officer?"

"Yep," McGee, took out a piece of paper and scribbled something onto it, "I have the address to his apartment and his parents' house address."

"Alright," Tony said taking the piece of paper, "Ziva, you take Sakata here and get in touch with the parents."

"Well what are you going to do then? And why do I have to go with Ziva-chan?...not that I really mind or anything, but I think I'd rather stay here and wait until McGee here is done tracking Bakasugi's cell phone."

"No thanks," McGee commented distractedly, "I have a lot to work on here. I probably won't get to the phone for a while. And you looking over my shoulder won't make that go any faster."

Gin pursed his lips in annoyance, "Oh fine, I'll be forced to go spend some time with a pretty girl."

"This isn't social time, Sakata. You're going to go tell our Petty Officer's family that he was murdered and see if they know anyone who would want him dead."

"Oh, yeah," Gin deadpanned, "that sounds like such an uplifting activity. And what are you going to do again?"

"I'm going to go search the apartment for anything suspicious."

"And why do you get to do the thing that doesn't involve telling parents that their kid is dead?"

"Because," Tony said, his nose pointing up a considerable amount, "I'm the senior field agent, so I get to decide who does what. And since you're not actually an NCIS agent and Ziva is the Proby of our group, you get to talk to the parents."

Gin, squinting at Tony, turned to Ziva and asked, "Can he really do that? Does being 'senior field agent' or whatever allow him to pull rank? Because if it does, his rank doesn't sound all that important and we should protest against this gross injustice. I have enough of stuck up, mayonnaise eating, cigarette smoking police men pulling that kind of thing."

Ziva chuckled, and McGee rolled his eyes and answered Gin, "Unfortunately with Gibbs gone, Tony actually has the right to tell you where to go. As much as it annoys me to say this, Tony DiNozzo is the boss until Gibbs comes back."

"Yep," Tony said with a nod, "and as the boss, I say you two go tell the parents about Drake Caverly's untimely murder."

Gin looked like he wanted to protest some more, but before he could, Ziva said, "Fine, we will go talk to the parents. Come on, Gintoki, let's get going." With one final glare at Tony, Gin turned and followed Ziva to the elevator.

* * *

In a remote warehouse somewhere on the docks of Norfolk, Takasugi paced around impatiently, biting down savagely on his pipe in anger. He wanted to know what in the world was taking Gintoki so long. He had been sure that their conversation (and Takasugi hanging up in the middle of Gin's sappy, unnecessary speech) would have had the silver-haired man running to his location in no time. He was pretty sure that someone in NCIS or whatever would be able to track the cellphone he had on him.

He wasn't exactly…enjoying his time in this not so small room; after all it was the place where he was being held captive in this spacious prison. He hadn't quite told Gintoki the truth about how his petty officer had died. But the truth wasn't something his pride had allowed him to tell Gintoki when Gintoki had called him.

The part about Takasugi being hypnotized somehow was true. Unfortunately, though, the man (more like a boy to Takasugi) hadn't been the one to kill that petty officer. The person had somehow forced Takasugi to draw his own sword and slay the unsuspecting victim.

As much as Takasugi didn't mind killing people who were part of the corrupt Bakufu that he so wanted to destroy, killing some guy he didn't know, in a land that wasn't his, left a bad aftertaste in his mouth (not that he'd be the one to say that aloud or to himself if anyone else were in the room to sense his thoughts).

Takasugi did not particularly like feeling like a caged animal, restless and unsure of what was going to happen next. There was, unfortunately, a part of him that was reassured that someone else from Edo was in this land he knew nothing about. But nonetheless, being trapped in a cage, even one the size of a large warehouse, was not something Takasugi wanted to experience. He'd had enough of that when he had to hole up in Kyoto so the government dogs wouldn't arrest him for participating on the 'wrong' side of the Joui Sensou.

Pulling the one-eyed Samurai out of his circulating thoughts, was the slight sound of a door creaking open. It seemed as if his captor had returned, making Takasugi feel less like a caged animal and more liked a cornered, feral beast. And cornering Takasugi Shinsuke is not something you want to do. For even a cornered rat will bite it's cat oppressors; and this cornered Takasugi had one hell of a bite.

**And that is the end of this chapter! Yay for cliffhangers! At least I'll be updating again on Saturday ^_^, but next chapter will be a Gibbs chapter. And this time, I have a pretty good idea about what's going to happen in it. So, until Saturday then guys. As always, if you'd like please review, I always love to know what you guys think.**

**-Murayama Tsuru**


	9. A Friend Arrives in Edo

**Hey guys, Murayama Tsuru here. Here's the 9****th**** chapter of this story! And that's all I have to say this time! So, here's the chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama; it's the property of Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei. Nor do I own NCIS; it belongs to CBS.**_

In a well lit room in Edo, a girl with long black hair and a bright, sunny looking blue bow perched atop her head was looking through binoculars at something at the two story house across the street. Although this girl didn't live in the room she was currently using, the kind, balding man who liked to keep watch on his daughter let her stay at this house because she had told him that she had nowhere else to go. She hadn't been entirely truthful with the man of course, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

As the girl watched the building across from her, an altogether too toothy grin began to spread across her lips. The girl watched as a woman with her blond hair done up into one ponytail high on her head, wearing an entirely too short long sleeved Kimono accompanied with an even shorter mini skirt and a man wearing headphones and sunglasses with a Shamisen on his back go up the stairs of the house across the street, her phone rang making her 'Tch' in annoyance and put down her binoculars.

The girl then flipped open her phone and answered it a slightly irritated, "what is it? Kijima Matako and Kawakami Bansai are walking up the steps to the Yorozuya right now. This had better be important!"

"It is," said a male voice on the other line, "I have Takasugi Shinsuke in the warehouse and he contacted Sakata Gintoki earlier today." It's only a matter of time before we can trap them both and move on with our plan."

The girl's eyebrows shot up in surprise "That was fast. It seems that we'll be able to move onto phase two much sooner than originally expected."

There was a short lull in the conversation, then the girl said, "Wait…did you say you had Takasugi Shinsuke in the warehouse?"

"Yeah," the guy said, "you told me to switch Takasugi Shinsuke with Tobias Fornell, didn't you?"

"No," the girl said shaking her head and sighing exasperatedly, "I told you to switch Tobias Fornell with Katsura Kotaro."

"You did? I really though you said Takasugi, I guess inter-dimensional phone conversations have as bad reception as they're reputed to have…sorry about that, should I switch Takasugi with Katsura?"

"That's ok," the girl said, tapping her finger on her chin thoughtfully, "I think it's going to work out better with Takasugi, since the plan is moving along much faster than previously expected. Also, Gin doesn't have much of an ally in Takasugi, so I'm sure things will go much more smoothly for us in the long run."

"I kinda thought that's what you would decide Yuri-chan, I just had to ask anyway. I guess I'll let you get back to watching the two other members of Takasugi's team make contact with Gibbs and the other two Yorozuya members. Meanwhile, I think I should introduce myself to our prisoner, it would only be polite after all."

The girl chuckled, "I'm sure Takasugi will thoroughly enjoy your time together, my dearest Yuki. But remember, we need him alive so you can't have too much fun this time."

"I know I know," the boy named Yuki said in mock exasperation, "I'll try to restrain myself, but the thought of making Takasugi Shinsuke squirm is almost too much to bear. But for you, dear sister, and for the sake of the plan, I will try my best."

"So theatrical, brother," the girl chuckled again, "I shall leave you to your fun then. Until the next progress report then."

"Yes, I will talk to you later, Yuki-chan. By then, Takasugi Shinsuke will be our unconditional pawn."The girl said one last goodbye to her brother than pushed her phone closed. Yuri once more picked up her binoculars and looked into them just in time to see Gibbs, Kagura, Shinpachi, Matako, and Bansai leaving the Yorozuya.

* * *

A while earlier in the Yorozuya, Shinpachi, Kagura, and Gibbs were discussing Tsumi's warning to him that trouble from all over Edo would start arriving at their doorstep when a frantic knocking came at the door. Shinpachi, looking slightly confused, said aloud, "I wonder who that could be? I don't think we're expecting any customers to come today."

Kagura grinning like an idiot, said happily, "Maybe Gin-chan entered the lottery without us knowing and we won so the lottery committee is coming to give us our winnings, uh-huh!"

Gibbs's mouth opened into a small smile and Shinpachi sweat-dropped, "I really doubt that Kagura-chan. But if that's what you think, why don't you go see who's at the door?"

"No way," Kagura said, flicking a booger out of her nose lazily, "you ruined my mood with that earlier comment, uh-huh! Because of that, you can go check to see who's at the door!"

While Shinpachi sighed, stood up, and started walking over to the door, Gibbs chuckled softly. Kagura, who had been making strange faces at Shinpachi, suddenly turned to Gibbs and asked, eyes curious, "What are you laughing at Gibb-chan?"

"You two remind me of my 'kids' kids back home, the way you two pick on each other."

"Really?" Kagura asked, eyes curious now, "Gin-chan usually just tells us that what we do is a pain and we should stop fighting like little kids all the time, uh-huh! You two really are different people! What are you kids like Gibb-chan?"

Gibbs seemed to think about his answer for a while before finally saying, "My team aren't kids in the literal sense of the word, but if you watched them from afar, you'd say for certain that they were related."

Kagura looked slightly confused, but before she could ask anything more, Shinpachi came backing into the living area with a blond lady yelling, "What do you mean you can't help us find Shinsuke-sama? You guys are Yorozuya aren't you? I thought you could help anyone with their problems!"

"Matako," said a man with blue hair wearing sunglasses and headphones, "You can't just spring a request like that on these people. We have been enemies in the past after all."

"Well why not?" Matako demanded, turning on her comrade, "It's not like we know anyone else who could find Shinsuke-sama for us and keep it quiet. Besides, Sakata Gintoki used to be Shinsuke-sama's comrade, why wouldn't he help us?"

"Other than the fact that Shinsuke and Gintoki aren't on particularly good terms at the moment?" Bansai asked, eyebrow raised slightly

When Matako only gave him a look, Bansai sighed and pointed to Gibbs, "I hate to be the one to tell you this Matako, but that man is not Sakata Gintoki. In fact, this man seems to be from the same place that the person who replaced Shinsuke is from."

Matako, turning red in anger growled, "That Tobius or whatever is name is, is _not_ Shinsuke-sama's replacement! He was probably the one who abducted Shinsuke-sama in the first place! I don't know why you didn't listen to me and let me shoot the man!"

"Matako, if I let you shoot everyone you didn't like, nothing would get done. And, if you had shot that particular man, and he did, in fact, abduct Shinsuke, then we wouldn't be able to find out where he is, would we?"

Matako pursed her lips in annoyance, and eventually answered Bansai's question with a grudging, "Yeah, you're probably right…I still think that we should have shot him…"

Matako then turned back to the Yorozuya duo and Gibbs and asked, "So, will you help us out? I know you probably don't helping us find Shinsuke-sama is worth it, but we can compensate you well."

"Matako," Bansai chastised gently, "you really shouldn't promise them compensation so quickly. Just because you want Shinsuke doesn't mean you should be giving out favors to our enemies."

"But," Matako started, the frown that had been on her lips since she walked in, deepening slightly

Before the blond could say anything more, though, Shinpachi interrupted, "I-I'm sorry, Matako-san, Bansai-san but I don't think we can help you. Since Takasugi-san isn't really a comrade of ours or Gin-san's, I'm not sure that we would be able to help you out to our fullest extent. And, I'm not sure the Harusame Space Pirates would welcome us onto their ship…they don't seem to think very highly of us."

"Except for Abu-chan!" Kagura chimed in, "I bet he'd be happy to see us, uh-huh!"

"Um…" Shinpachi asked, turning to Sakura with a confused look on his face, "What does that have to do with anything, Kagura-chan?"

Kagura then gave Shinpachi a look that seemed to say 'are you an idiot?' and said, "Well, Abu-chan is a member of the Harusame space pirates who doesn't hate us, uh-huh."

As Kagura and Shinpachi began bickering over whether or not Abuto would be happy to see them if they decided to question this 'Tobius' guy, Gibbs seemed to be deep in thought. He wasn't exactly sure, but perhaps whoever this person was, was actually Tobias Fornell. And if it was Fornell, then he was probably just as confused about where he was as Gibbs was.

So, Gibbs asked, "Are you talking about Tobias?" making everyone in the room turn to look at him.

"Yes," Bansai replied, "despite Matako's lack of name remembering skills, I distinctly remember the unknown man Tobias Fornell."

Almost at the same time, Matako said, "How do you know this Tobius guy? I figured you to be the kind of person who wouldn't know any foreigners, Sakata Gintoki."

Bansai sighed again, "Did you not hear what I said earlier, Matako? This man is not Sakata Gintoki, the music of his soul is too different from Sakata Gintoki's. While Sakata's is a…" As Bansai started going off on how Gin's and Gibbs's soul musics were so different, Matako ignored the blue haired man and looked to for an answer to her question.

Gibbs, seeing that no one was paying any attention to the blue-haired man began to talk over him, "You're comrade is right, I'm not Sakata Gintoki. Also, I doubt that Tobias would have kidnaped your boss, he just isn't that kind of person. Maybe the FBI does do some less that legal activities, but I don't think abducting someone you don't know in a foreign land is one of them."

"Yeah," Kagura chimed in again, "Any friend of Gibb-chan can't be a bad guy, uh-huh! I bet Bakasugi just went to Yoshiwara to unwind or something. After all, he is surrounded by men 24 hours a day, why wouldn't he need a womanly escape, uh-huh?"

While Shinpachi began digging his fingers into his temples to try and offset the migraine that was threatening, Gibbs smiled slightly thinking how kids really could say the darndest things. Matako, though, seemed about ready to explode, "What are insinuating? That Shinsuke-sama wouldn't be satisfied with me?"

Kagura's answering smirk sent the gun toting blond over the edge. But before she could start screaming at Kagura for insulting her by saying she wasn't a man, Bansai, sick of being ignored said, "Don't overreact Matako, you'll wake up the neighbors. Besides, I believe that the person who replaced Sakata Gintoki would like to go see his friend now."

Gibbs, nodding in agreement that disturbing the relative peace of this neighborhood wouldn't really be a good idea, "Said, yeah, Tobias might be able to answer questions about how he got here."

Bansai, relieved that they had gotten Matako sidetracked from her rage nodded once again, and began walking out of the apartment. The others, seeing that the conversation had come to an end for the moment began following the blue-haired man down the stairs and onto the streets of Edo.

As Gibbs was closing the door to the Yorozuya, he thought he felt someone watching him. But when he looked up, he didn't see anyone nearby. But then, as he started walking down the steps, he thought he saw something glint out of the corner of his eyes. So he looked up again and saw the curtains of a room in the house across the street swish close.

Gibbs wanted to go check out whoever this person was but before he could say anything, Kagura called out to him, "Gibb-chan, let's get going. If you don't hurry, we're going to leave you behind, uh-huh." So Gibbs decided that he could figure out who was watching them later. It was probably just his imagination anyway. After all, who would want to watch him? He'd barely been here a day, what could he have done to incur anyone's interest.

* * *

Abuto sighed in annoyance, of course it would be his job to babysit the strange person who decided to invade the Harusame ship. For some reason, those fools that were Takasugi Shinsuke's comrades had decided to put the Harusame in charge of looking after the person who had apparently, in that screechy blond's words, 'abducted Shinsuke-sama'.

If you asked Abuto's opinion, this guy couldn't abduct anyone. If anything, he didn't even seem to understand about the flying ships that frequented Edo and freaked out anytime he saw one. It was almost like he came from a different dimension completely. But then, no one asked Abuto's opinion on the subject so he had kept his mouth shut.

And then, as usual, Kamui had decided that it would be Abuto's job to look after the balding man. Abuto was really regretting asking Kamui for help that time he'd been changed into a woman as his boss still decided that Abuto needed to pay him back by doing his work. So Abuto's day had been extremely boring so far, watching a guy who seemed to be watching him right back.

Abuto wouldn't have minded watching this guy, whoever he was, but the man decided that he wouldn't even talk to Abuto. Despite any efforts that Abuto made, the man would just glare at him as if it was Abuto's fault that he was in the situation that he was in at the moment. Eventually Abuto gave up, and picked up a manga magazine that was conveniently in the room with him and started reading (it's not like the guy could escape, Kamui had made sure to watch as Abuto tied him to the chair).

Finally, around midday, the screechy blond and headphones came back from wherever they had been with none other than the Yorozuya trio. Abuto was really beginning to wonder if Takasugi's friends were sane. Why in the world would anyone bring in Sakata Gintoki and his gang, who were, at the moment the Harusame Space Pirates and the Kiheitai's enemies, to help find their boss.

But, on second look, Abuto saw that the person who he had originally thought was Sakata Gintoki, was actually someone else who knew the dude who Abuto had been watching all day. Abuto, though, didn't particularly care to know anything more about this guy, so as soon as he was able, he left the six people to their own devices.

But then, when Abuto returned to Kamui's office to report that the Kiheitai guys had returned and that there was nothing else for him that Abuto needed to do for them, Kamui replied, that infernal smile on his lips, "You should go with them Abuto, I heard that they are going to go look for clues about where Takasugi Shinsuke is."

Abuto wanted to say no, but the look in Kamui's eyes made it very clear that any dissent would not be tolerated at the moment. So with a sigh, Abuto said, "Sure, whatever you say." And he left the room thinking that today wasn't looking up for him.

**And that is the end of this chapter. If you were confused by the beginning, you should be, I meant for it to be kinda weird. All will be explained eventually. And next chapter is a Gin-chapter, so we won't be getting back to Gibbs and his search for information on the missing Takasugi until the week after next. As always, if you'd like please review I love to know what you guys think. Until next week then, guys!**

**-Murayama Tsuru**


	10. Conversations and Tactical Escapes

**Hey guys, Murayama Tsuru here. I am amazed that we've finally reached the tenth chapter of this chapter! Yay! Well, with nothing else to say at the moment, here's the chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama; it's the property of Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei. Nor do I own NCIS; it belongs to CBS.**_

As Gin sat in the passenger's side while Ziva drove to the house of the victim's parents, he was beginning to see why Tony had forced Gin to go along with the brown-haired lady. Ziva's driving was…crazy to put it mildly. Even though Gin hardly ever got carsick, he was feeling more than a little queasy as Ziva bobbed and weaved through the traffic very fast, hoping that they would reach their destination soon.

But Ziva's driving wasn't the only thing making Gin feel nauseous. The prospect of telling unsuspecting parents that their child was dead was not something Gin liked to do on a regular basis. Back during the Joui Sensou, he'd had his fair share of that; and while he could take the parents being angry and blaming him for their kid's death, the heart broken 'my-world-was-just-shattered' look was usually more than Gin could take and had him running from the house as fast as he could.

As Gin was reflecting on his past experiences, he almost didn't notice when the car lurched to a stop. He barely registered Ziva when she said, "We're here, let's get going."

But he started and looked up when Ziva tapped his on the shoulder to get his attention. Her mouth was open slightly, about to tell Gin that it was time to get out of the car again. But when she saw the look on Gin's face, a knowing look appeared on her face and her lips closed in a soft, sad reassuring smile..

Seeing Ziva's look prompted Gin to say, "It just won't get any easier. No matter how many times I have to do this."

Ziva shook her head slightly, "No, this doesn't get easier. But, delaying by thinking about how they react isn't going to make it any easier. So, let's get going. Besides, I'll be doing most of the talking, I doubt there will be anything you have to say at all."

Gin nodded, not feeling much better but knowing that Ziva was right and delaying would only make things much worse for him, and he got out of the car and followed Ziva to the house. Trailing slightly behind, Gin watched as Ziva knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, a middle-aged woman wearing jeans and a t-shirt opened the door saying, "Yes? How can I help you?"

Ziva then took out her badge and said, "My name is Ziva David and I'm from NCIS. I'm afraid I have some bad news about your son…"

All sound seemed to die away for the woman then. When Ziva told the woman that her son was dead, her eyes widened and she sunk down to the floor, a chocked sob ripping from her throat. At the sound, the woman's husband came running in to see what was wrong. Seeing his wife in such distress, the man looked up at Ziva and asked, "What the hell did you tell her?"

Ziva sighed, and Gin looked like he wanted to return to the car. Ziva then repeated herself, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but this morning your son was found dead. I know this is sudden, but we need to ask you a few questions about your son Mr. Caverly."

"Yes," the man said with a hollow sigh, "that's fine, come in." he then helped his wife up, patting her back comfortingly and led Gin and Ziva into the house. Once they were in the living room, the husband motioned for Ziva and Gin to sit, so they did.

Once the wife seemed calm enough to talk again, Ziva asked, "When was the last time you saw your son?"

The husband and wife seemed to think about it for a minute and then the wife answered, "I recall seeing him yesterday morning…he seemed a little nervous."

"Did he say why?" Ziva asked

The woman shook her head, "No, when I asked him about it, he told me I was imagining things."

"Was there anyone with him when he was here?"

The wife started chewing on her nail and she thought about seeing her son, "No one came in with him…but he left when some people came to pick him up."

The wife shook her head sadly, "No, I don't remember much about them…except, one seemed to have a bandage over one of his eyes and was asleep in the back of the car."

At that, Gin started, apparently Takasugi had been here yesterday. Gin doubted that he had been asleep in that car, though. He didn't know how the person who was probably their killer did it, but there was no doubt that he had somehow managed to knock out his former comrade and drag him into a car.

Gin wanted to say something, to ask Drake's mom was sure she didn't remember anything else about the guy in the car. But, as he opened his mouth to say something, he saw Ziva shake her head just slightly as she asked, "Is there anything else you remember about the people or the car ma'am?"

"No," the woman shook her head again, "it didn't seem important at the time, so I didn't pay much attention to them. I did ask Drake who those people were, but he just told me they were some friends…I didn't think to question him any further…do you think those two men in the car were the ones who killed him?"

"I'm sorry," Ziva said, "we don't know, this is an ongoing investigation so until we have any further information, we cannot say for certainty who killed him."

Mrs. Caverly's shoulders slumped then, "O-oh, I see. That makes sense. I really wish I had at least gotten the license plate number of the car…or something at least…"

Ziva nodded curtly, "That's fine, Mrs. Caverly. If you remember anything else, though, please give us a call."

The woman nodded and took the business card that Ziva handed her. Ziva then said, "If there's nothing else you need to tell us, then we will be going." When both husband and wife shook their heads, Gin and Ziva stood up and started walking back to the door.

But, just as they were about to exit, Mrs. Caverly called out, "Wait, before you go, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Ziva turned around

"It's just…" Mrs. Caverly started, "Would it be alright if I asked you how he was killed?"

Ziva's eyes scrunched up in consternation, debating internally whether or not to tell them how their son died. After another moment, she said, "I'm sorry ma'am, but we can't tell you that until our investigation is over."

The woman's shoulders slumped again and she mumbled, "Oh…I didn't know…I'm sorry for asking."

Ziva looked like she wanted to say more, but instead she turned back to the door and walked through it, seeing that Gin had continued to the car without her. As she was about to get into the car though, the husband came running out of the house.

When he arrived at the car, he asked, a little out of breath, "Are you sure that you can't tell us how our son died? He is our son after all."

Ziva shook her head as she got into the car, "I'm sorry, as I told your wife, I cannot divulge how your son was killed until our investigation is finished."

Seeing that Ziva wasn't budging, the man tried something else, "Well wouldn't you hate not knowing if one of your loved ones was killed? Think about how you would feel if you learned that someone killed your child but you didn't know how it happened?"

"I am sorry for your loss," Ziva said, beginning to shut the door, "but, until the investigation is finished, I can't tell you anything."

Before Mr. Caverly could say anything else, Ziva started the car and drove away. After a few minutes of silence, Gin asked, "Why didn't you tell them how our Petty Officer died? Would it really have been that bad?"

"No, but I don't think they would have believed me if I had told them he had been killed with a sword."

"Why not?" Gin asked, genuinely confused, "People get killed with swords all the time back in Edo. Is it really strange here?"

"Yes, it would be strange if someone was cut down by a sword here. People don't usually use swords anymore, so it would probably seem like a bad joke if we had told the Caverlys that that was how their son had been killed."

Gin nodded, it did make sense after all. Not so very long ago, if he'd heard that someone had been killed by an Amanto weapon he would have laughed nervously and asked whoever told him that to tell him the truth. Gin was then lurched out of his thoughts, literally, when Ziva entered the highway. So much for that queasiness from earlier going away…maybe Gin should have offered to drive back…

* * *

In the warehouse where Takasugi was being kept, a boy was talking on the phone just outside. The boy looked to be about 19 and was saying excitedly into the phone, "I kinda thought that's what you would decide Yuri-chan, I just had to ask anyway. I guess I'll let you get back to watching the two other members of Takasugi's team make contact with Gibbs and the other two Yorozuya members. Meanwhile, I think I should introduce myself to our prisoner, it would only be polite after all."

The girl on the other end of the phone chuckled lightly, "I'm sure Takasugi will thoroughly enjoy your time together, my dearest Yuki. But remember, we need him alive so you can't have too much fun this time."

"I know I know," the boy replied in mock exasperation, "I'll try to restrain myself, but the thought of making Takasugi Shinsuke squirm is almost too much to bear. But for you, dear sister, and for the sake of the plan, I will try my best."

"So theatrical, brother," the girl chuckled again, "I shall leave you to your fun then. Until the next progress report then."

"Yes, I will talk to you later, Yuri-chan. By then, Takasugi Shinsuke will be our unconditional pawn." The girl said one last goodbye and Yuki heard the phone shut with a snap. The boy then looked to the door, a wicked grin on his face as he walked to the door of the warehouse.

When Yuki entered the warehouse, though, he didn't see Takasugi right away which made him wonder for almost a second if his prisoner had managed to escape. Though he had chosen this particular warehouse both because it had been long abandoned and because there weren't any windows that someone could make an escape from, Takasugi Shinsuke might just be resourceful enough to escape somehow.

But no, once Yuki stepped further into the warehouse, he heard the faint sound of a sword being drawn. So, instead of walking further into a trap, he called out lazily, "I know you're there Takasugi Shinsuke. Before you do anything rash, why don't you come out and we talk for a little while. I'm sure you'd love to know why you're here."

"No, I do not." Came Takasugi's immediate, deadpan reply, though the one-eyed man did not come out from wherever he was hiding.

More than slightly annoyed that Takasugi didn't seem to want to come out of hiding, Yuki decided to keep looking for the one-eyed Samurai, despite the fact that it was probably a trap. The boy could have probably easily lured Takasugi out, but he didn't really feel like talking to someone he couldn't see right now.

As he was wandering the warehouse, he could feel Takasugi Shinsuke's bloodlust emanating from somewhere close by and the boy could feel himself growing much too excited for the ensuing fight. Unlike his sister, who much preferred to manipulate people into doing what she wanted, Yuki liked the more direct approach of beating those who wouldn't listen to him into submission.

The thought of fighting Takasugi must have distracted him too much, because the next thing he knew he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Yuki looked down to see the sharp point of a blade poking through his abdomen.

He then turned his head upward as he heard Takasugi hiss behind him, "I didn't imagine you would actually fall for this obvious trap. I must say, I'm disappointed that you were so easy to kill. I thought that my captors would be better at spotting something so obvious. After all, I didn't have any time to plan."

"I'm not that easy to kill," Yuki said, a small trickle of blood now dripping from the corner of his mouth, "But the thought of being able to fight you Takasugi Shinsuke, was much too exciting for me and I lost focus."

Yuki could feel Takasugi glare at the back of his head and then his hissed again, "Well, whatever the reason for your distraction, it makes it easier for me to escape now. So, thank you for that."

And then, Yuki felt the sword retreat from his stomach and his body fell to the ground with a dull thunk. He then heard Takasugi wipe his sword of blood and walk out of the warehouse without looking back at Yuki to check if he was dead.

In the silence that ensued after the door to the warehouse shut, Yuki silently cursed his stupidity. He should have known that it was a trap, in fact he had known that Takasugi had been hiding out waiting to stab him in the gut.

But of course, he hadn't listened to his sister's earlier warning about how strong the cast of Gintama characters were. If anything that had made his want for a good fight even stronger than before. So now, because of that, he was on the floor of a dirty warehouse, bleeding, alone.

And then, the pain was gone and Yuki got up and looked at out the bloody hole in his shirt, the previous hole in his stomach all but disappeared completely. With a smile, Yuki said happily to no one in particular, "I told you I was hard to kill Takasugi Shinsuke. I hope you enjoy your freedom, because it isn't going to last long." And he walked out of the warehouse, a spring in his step at the thought of playing hide and seek with his prey.

* * *

Back at the NCIS headquarters, Gin was bored out of his mind. Once he and Ziva had gotten back to the office and reported what the mom had told them about the two people meeting their dead petty officer yesterday morning, and Tony told them that he had found the petty officer's laptop at his apartment but nothing else suspicious, the other three had started working on whatever it was that they usually did on cases. That left Gin with, once again, nothing to do.

So, out of sheer boredom, Gin began looking for games on Gibbs's computer for games (since Abby had taken her copy of Shonen Jump back to her lab while he and Ziva were out). And what he found (for some reason, McGee had decided to disable the internet on the computer) was some game called Solitaire…it wasn't very exciting, but the other three didn't look like interrupting them when they worked would be a good idea. So Gin was stuck playing the card game until it was time for everyone to go home for the night.

At that time, though, no one seemed to be paying attention to Gin as they all drifted to the elevator to go home. At Gin's intentional cough, they all turned around and Tony asked, "What is it now, Sakata?"

"Well," Gin started, standing up dramatically, "I don't exactly have a place to stay at the moment and I doubt that any hotel here would take my 3000 yen and a bus pass. So, I was wondering if I could stay with one of you guys."

Tony looked flabbergasted that Gin would even ask to stay with one of them and then turned to McGee and said, "Tim, you drive him back to the boss's house."

"Why?" both McGee and Gin asked at the same time

Gin then continued his protest with, "I don't want to stay at some dude's house."

"Why not?" Tony asked, you woke up there this morning didn't you?"

"Yeah," Gin said, "But that place was too depressing for me. So…Why don't I go home with Ziva? That'd be fine with me."

While Ziva looked ok with that idea, Tony glared at Gin and said, "Fine, if you don't want to stay at Gibbs's house, Tim can take you to his house."

"What the hell Tony?" McGee asked annoyed, "Why me?"

"Because," Tony said simply, "he's not staying with me and he can't stay with Ziva so you're the only other choice." Before either Gin or McGee could voice another complaint, the elevator dinged open signaling the end of their conversation.

**And that is the end of this chapter ^_^ Hope you guys enjoyed…I'm not sure how well this chapter turned out. I knew what I was going to write, but it just didn't really seem to turn out very well as I was writing. I blame Mulan. Because that movie came on, I had to watch, so I became distracted. Well anyway, as always, if you'd like please review I love to know what you guys think. See you all next week for the happy interaction of Gin and McGee in the same room for a whole night…I wish them good luck.**

**-Murayama Tsuru**


	11. Middle of the Night Calls Are Annoying

**Hey guys, Murayama Tsuru here. I present to y'all with chapter 11 of this story. Without anything further to say at the moment, here's the chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama; it's the property of Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei. Nor do I own NCIS; it belongs to CBS.**_

The ride to McGee's apartment was conducted in stony silence. Neither Gin not McGee really wanted to be in each other's company all that much, but seeing as they didn't have much of a choice at the moment so neither felt the need to say anything to each other at the moment.

Once the two arrived at the apartment, McGee turned off the car, but before he got out he said to Gin, "This is probably going to be hard for you, but just don't touch anything in my apartment without my permission, ok?"

"Why?" Gin asked, "You think I'm going to break your stuff? I'll have you know, I'm a very careful person."

McGee gave Gin a look, "Yeah, well be that as it may, just don't touch anything. Nothing good happens when other people touch my stuff."

Gin gave McGee a scowl but said nothing else and they both got out of the car and started up the stairs. As Gin was following the tech master of the NCIS team up the stairs, he was wondering what would be so important to McGee that he would forbid the silver haired Samurai from touching anything.

Unable to think of anything that McGee would have that Gin would be interested, he shrugged and figured that McGee was just the type to want to keep all his stuff to himself. But when Gin entered the typewriter in the distance he immediately rushed over to it.

Before McGee could admonish Gin for blatantly ignoring what he had said to Gin just five minutes ago, Gin said, "I haven't seen one of these in years. They were one of the Amanto tools that we actually thought were useful; they made the chicken scratch my comrades called handwriting much more legible. I never actually used one, because the people around me seemed to think that if I touched one it'd fall to pieces, but they always looked cool. What do you use it for?"

McGee, sort of overwhelmed that Gin seemed so enthusiastic about his typewriter said slightly sheepishly, "Actually I write novels. I like to use the typewriter because it just seems so much more authentic than a computer, like you can really get into what you're writing…"

Gin nodded, "Yeah I know what you mean. Computers these days are just so cold and heartless…it's like you don't have to spend any time writing anything anymore, you just type it on a computer and that's it…well, I never actually have any letters to send but still."

McGee, not quite sure how to respond to Gin said, "Yeah, sure, whatever you say…"

"So you're a writer, eh?" Gin asked and not waiting for McGee's answer went on speaking, "I am too. Though, I write manga with my pal Shachi…he's really not a good an artist as I am, but for some reasons editors always want him to do the drawing. It makes no sense at all."

McGee, scratching his cheek, remembering what Abby said about how terrible Gin's drawings were said pacifyingly, "Well, I don't know all that much about manga. But I'm sure that the editors want to make it so that your story shine by having it so that the art wasn't the main focus."

"Oh," Gin nodded as if McGee had just light a light bulb above his head, "It all makes so much more sense now! Thanks Tim, you've really brought the whole manga making situation with Shachi into a new light! With this new knowledge, I'm sure we can make Shonen Jump a much better magazine!"

McGee chuckled, and said, "Well, why don't we order something for dinner, what do you want?"

Gin, thinking about what he wanted started tapping absentmindedly on one of the keys of the typewriter. Again, before McGee could say anything about how Gin really shouldn't be touching his delicate typewriter, Gin stopped his tapping and said, "I don't really have any preferences. Whatever you want is fine with me."

McGee seemed a little surprised at this, Gin had seemed the type to have strong opinions about what he ate to McGee. Bu then, after a second, Gin added, "But, I do think I want a strawberry parfait for dessert tonight, so you should order from somewhere that has that."

Ah, McGee did remember Abbey mentioning that their silver-haired guest had quite the sweet tooth. So, with a nod, McGee went into the kitchen to order take out, leaving Gin to sit at the typewriter, hoping that it would still be intact when he got back.

Once dinner was over, McGee and Gin decided that since it had been a long day for the both of them that they didn't really feel like spending any time trying to get to know each other better, as much as McGee was beginning to see that Gin wasn't such a bad guy after all.

So, Gin decided to take the couch in McGee's living room, as he didn't really like the idea of sleeping on some guy's bed (after all, who knew what happened on that bed…). So after McGee disappeared into a closet and came back with blankets and pillows for Gin, the two went their separate ways for the night.

Gin then turned off the light near the couch and closed his eyes, hoping that he'd be able to fall asleep right away. But after a few minutes, Gin didn't really feel all that comfortable so he shifted places. After a few minutes, though, Gin still didn't feel relaxed to he tried shifting positions again.

This routine continued for a while until, annoyed, Gin's eyes snapped open and he sat up. Looking around and scowling, Gin tried to find something to do that didn't involve something of McGee's that Gin wasn't allowed to touch.

After looking around for a while though, Gin not finding anything that would make McGee even more annoyed at him than he had been before (Gin knew that he'd probably end up breaking the typewriter that he had found so interesting, his comrades had been right about that for sure), Gin decided to try laying back down again, hoping that this time, sleep would be able to claim him. And finally, after some more tossing and turning, Gin managed to fall into a light, fitful sleep.

A few hours later, though, Gin was woken up by a sound. Cracking his eyes open, he looked around for the source of the noise; but, not finding anything, closed his eyes again only to hear the sound once more. Gin then realized that it was the phone that he still didn't know how he got.

Gin really wanted to annoy the blasted thing. But, thinking that it might be Takasugi again, he figured that he should probably pick up the phone, lest Takasugi decide to keep calling him over and over again making him loose even more of his precious sleep.

Once Gin had flipped open the phone, though, there was nothing on the other line but the sound of the wind. After a moment, as Gin was about to hang up that phone because he figured it had been a wrong number, Takasugi's voice came through sounding strained, "Gintoki, I need your help."

Gin, wondering what in the world had happened to Takasugi to make him ask for something so directly. Gin remembered Takasugi demanding that you do something for him or manipulating you into doing something he wanted, but he had never been direct about asking for something like help.

So, Gin, said, voice still fairly thick with sleep, the first thing that came into his head, "Takasugi, are you actually asking someone for help? What happened to elicit that change?"

"Shut up Gintoki," Takasugi snapped, sounding more impatient than he usually did, "I don't have time for this right now. All I need you to do is provide me with lodging for the time being."

"I'd love to," Gin replied sarcastically, "but I really I doubt that I'll be able to find you in a city I've been in for less than 24 hours."

"Then just exit whatever building you're in and I'll find you."

"And why should I do that?" Gin asked, annoyed that this conversation was cutting into his sleep

But, instead of answering Gin's question, Takasugi just hung up, making Gin glare at his phone. Why was it that Takasugi seemed think that Gin would just do as he asked if he hung up the phone? Gin didn't know the answer, but he knew that it was working because now he was pulling his shoes on and exiting the building to wait for that damn Takasugi Shinsuke.

And that's what Gin did, he waited outside Tim's apartment for Takasugi to arrive so Gin could tell him to leave and force Takasugi to tell him what was going on. After all, why should Gin help Takasugi out? It's not like they were comrades in arms anymore. That particular social engagement had ended in the ten years that they were either on the run or hiding after the war ended.

So, after what seemed like an eternity, Gin saw a taxi pull up outside. Gin didn't think much about it until he saw the familiar shaggy, unkempt, almost bowl cut that was Takasugi's hairstyle get out of the car and say to the driver, "Thank for your patronage, I will let you leave with your life."

As Takasugi continued to threaten the taxicab driver after the poor man asked about payment, Gin's hand came up to his forehead with a quiet smack, Gin really couldn't believe that Takasugi had the gall to threaten someone here. This place was, relatively, safe so Gin didn't see any need to threaten people into doing what you wanted them too…but then again, Gin doubted that Takasugi had any money for a taxi ride, so threatening the poor guy on sword point was probably the only was he could have gotten here.

Once Takasugi finally made sure that the taxi driver knew that he wasn't going to get any money out of Takasugi and that if he reported what had just happened to the police he wouldn't be in this world for much longer, the man drove away looking both disappointed that he had been the unfortunate soul to get the night shift tonight and scared about what Takasugi could have done to him with that sword of his.

Takasugi then walked over to Gin and said, like nothing unusual had just occurred, "Take me inside Gintoki."

"And why in the world would I do that?" Gin practically yelled, "You can't just threaten people like that her, this isn't Edo."

Takasugi, looking extremely bored, said while putting his sword back in its sheath, "I know perfectly well that this isn't Edo. But I didn't have much of a choice if I wanted to elude the comrades of the man who captured me. I'm sure they wouldn't be very happy to find out that I killed him."

"I'm not very thrilled to learn that you killed someone either, y'know. Have you always been so quick to resort to violence Bakasugi?"

Takasugi shot Gin a withering glare, "And how, do you propose that I should have escaped otherwise?"

"Trickery usually works." Gin said with a smile, "If they tie you up, then you pretend you have to poop and then, if they don't let you out, you pretend that you went in your pants and they're bound to let you go."

Takasugi gave Gin another look that made Gin's slight smirk drop off his face in a second. After a minute , though, Takasugi only sighed and said tiredly, "Let's go inside, we can talk more there."

Gin, though, still mad that Takasugi had decided that calling him in the middle of the night was a good idea, barred his former comrade's entrance and growled, "And what makes you think I'm going to help you out?"

"Because if you don't help me, this sword's next target will be your throat, Gintoki. And as you don't seem to have your sword with you at the moment, you're at a disadvantage it seems."

Gin rolled his eyes, "threatening me will do you no good Takasugi. I can defend myself easily even without my Bouken."

There was an annoyed pause, and then Takasugi said, "Well if threats don't work, how about this? You need the information I have about the people who brought us here. And if you don't help me, you won't get it and I doubt you'll be able to make your way back to our world without my help."

"Fine," Gin groaned, throwing his hands up in exasperation; this conversation was going nowhere and Gin really wanted to go back to sleep already, he forgot how tired dealing with Takasugi made him "I'll help you out! Just get in here already!"

Takasugi looked extremely relieved, meaning he looked pretty much the same as he always did, but there was something in his posture that only someone who knew him well (or better than they wanted to know him in Gin's case) would be able to discern that Takasugi was almost thankful that Gin let him in finally.

The two then went into the building and ascended the same starts that Gin had gone up earlier this morning. Once they reached McGee's apartment, Gin opened the door and Takasugi asked, "He doesn't keep the door locked? Maybe you should find somewhere else to stay Gintoki."

This time it was Gin's turn to give Takasugi a dry, withering look, "You think Tim doesn't keep his apartment locked? The next time someone calls you at three in the morning, let's see how much time you have to lock a door when an idiot comrade tells you to come outside right away."

Takasugi found that he had nothing to say to his silver-haired comrade this time. He hated to admit it, but Gintoki was marginally he decided to say nothing and collapsed on the floor when Gin gave him one of his blankets. Once Gin had given Takasugi one of his blankets, he buried himself under the blankets and fell asleep fairly quickly this time; after all, Takasugi Shinsuke was a pain in the ass to deal with early in the morning.

* * *

McGee woke up to the smell tobacco of smoke wafting into his room from under the gap between the floor and his door. The first thought to enter his mind at the smell was that Gin had decided that he wanted to smoke the pipe that he usually used to help him write.

Slightly annoyed that Gin still didn't understand the McGee didn't want the silver-haired man touching his stuff stood up and opening the door a crack, saying sleepily, "Gin, what did I tell you about using my stuff. That pipe really isn't meant to be used for actual tobacco."

Gin's deadpan reply was, "I'm not the one smoking Tim. Besides, I don't like tobacco, it reminds me of certain people who annoy me to no end. An unfortunate guest decided to drop in unexpectedly last night and now he decided that smoking his Kiseru would be fun. I told him not to, but he didn't listen."

Then, a voice McGee didn't recognize, "I'm not smoking because it's fun Gintoki. I do it because it relaxes me. After your godforsakenly loud snoring last night, I need something to take my mind off of not getting enough sleep."

McGee heard Gin make a noise that sounded like he was sticking out his tongue at the person who had just spoken and said petulantly, "Well if you hadn't decided to call me at three AM, you wouldn't have had to deal with my snoring. Besides, you're not a very quiet sleeper either. What with your sleep talk, I hardly got any sleep at all."

McGee then decided to see who Gin was talking to as it sounded like Gin knew this person. When he opened the door wider, he saw Gin and a man with black hair, a white bandage over one of his green eyes and a purple Kimono with butterflies on it glaring at each other as if a fight was about to start between them.

McGee, not really wanting any damage done to his house, decided to intervene by asking, "Gin who is this guy?"

Realizing that Tim was out of his room, Gin turned to him and with a frown and a flourish of his hand, he pointed to the black haired man and said, "Tim, meet Takasugi Shinsuke, the man who coerced me into letting him stay here by saying the he had information of our Petty Officer's killer."

**And that is the end of this chapter. I would have posted it yesterday, but as I was writing it, it just didn't seem to be going very well. So, I decided to go to bed and write it later. And that's what I did ^_^ I like how it turned out. And that's all I have to say for this week. So, as always if you'd like please leave review, I love to know what you guys think. See you all next week for a Gibbs chapter ^_^**

**-Murayama Tsuru**


	12. On Arguments and Searches

**Hey guys, Murayama Tsuru here…here's the chapter, there's nothing I feel the burning need to say right at the moment…so here you go.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama; it's the property of Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei. Nor do I own NCIS; it belongs to CBS.**_

As Gibbs, the other two Yorozuya members, and the two Kiheitai were walking to the ship where Fornell allegedly was, Gibbs began wondering how he got here. He hadn't really had all that much time to think about this earlier, but now it was on the forefront of his mind.

It was pretty strange to Gibbs that whoever had sent him here would also have sent Fornell here as well. If it was Gibbs who was sending people to another universe (or a manga), he would have made sure that the person he was moving was isolated or at least with someone who wasn't a friend of the person he was moving.

But then again, Gibbs wasn't the one sending people to other dimensions, so he couldn't yet say why the person did what they did. As Gibbs was thinking about what kind of person who had transported him into this world, he almost didn't notice when everyone arrived at the room Fornell was being held in.

But, upon hearing an irritated, bored voice drone, "Since you guys are back, there's no need for me to be here anymore. I'm leaving."

Gibbs then looked up just in time to see a sandy-haired man with one arm walk past him, grumbling something about how 'Kamui' always stuck him with the most annoying jobs and that it really sucked that he couldn't go against him because he was so damn strong.

Gibbs then heard his sort of friend say, "Ah, so my captors have returned. Here to question me about whether or not I abducted your boss again? I'm just letting you know, again, that I don't know anyone named Takasugi Shinsuke. Also, I would have no way to abduct him because I only just found myself on this ship this morning."

"Ah Tobias," Gibbs said good naturedly, somewhat cheered by the fact that someone from his world was here, "it's hard to tell whether or not you FBI guys are telling the truth. For all we know, you could be the one who sent us here in the first place."

"If it isn't Jethro," Fornell responded, a relieved smirk forming on his lips "I'm sure you know better than anyone that I didn't do this. I wouldn't have the patience to send someone to another world. It'd be much easier to deal with them in my home territory."

Gibbs chuckled and walked over to his friend, saying, "Yeah, that's what you would do alright."

Before Gibbs and Fornell could tell each other about their situations, Kagura asked, "Gibb-chan, you know this guy, uh-huh? Does that mean you're in league with the person who kidnapped Bakasugi?"

Shinpachi, giving Kagura a reproachful look (which was returned with a tongue stuck out in defiance), said, "Kagura, you shouldn't say things like that. We don't even know if this man was the one who abducted Takasugi."

"Well who else could have done it?" Matako interjected, "This balding guy was the one in Takasugi-sama's room this morning. If he wasn't coming back to abduct another Kiheitai member, what would he be doing coming back to the scene of the crime?"

At that, Fornell rolled his eyes, "As I keep telling you, I didn't abduct this Takasugi person. If I had, I sure wouldn't be coming back to the place where I had taken him."

Bansai, surprisingly, agreed with what Fornell had just said as he tried to talk over Matako, who was growing increasingly outraged that Fornell still wouldn't 'admit' that he had kidnapped Takasugi, "This man is right Matako. If there was a person foolish enough to kidnap Shinsuke, they would most likely be smart enough to not return to the scene of their crime."

"Yeah," Kagura cut in, "You shouldn't just go around accusing people of crimes they probably didn't commit, panty-stained Matako! It's not very polite, uh-huh!"

At that, Matako turned red in anger and started yelling at about how Kagura shouldn't be the one to talk about manners. Soon after that, both Shinpachi and Bansai tried to pry the now fighting girls apart and the scene soon dissolved into chaos.

After a few minutes of watching this scene, Tobias and Gibbs turned to each other and Tobias said, "Well, despite the change in location, you seem to still be able to get people to start arguing with each other Jethro."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "I believe this one is your fault Tobias. What are you doing here anyway?"

Fornell shook his head, "No idea. I woke up here this morning to that blond over there yelling about how I had abducted some guy named Takasugi Shinsuke. Then I was put in this room with that sandy-haired guy you saw earlier, and that's about it. How did you get here."

Gibbs shook his head as well, "No idea. At least I wasn't accused of abducting someone like you were."

"Tch," Fornell clicked his tongue, "Well however you got here, we're probably not going to be able to find out why if these four keep fighting with each other."

Gibbs nodded in agreement and then, after a moment, turned to the others and yelled one quick, loud "Hey!"

The effect was immediate and everyone stopped their squabbling and turned to face Gibbs. Gibbs then walked over toward the door they had come through a few moments ago and said, "C'mon, we may as well go look for this guy instead of just standing around here arguing."

Without waiting for anyone to catch up with him, Gibbs continued striding down the hallway, looking for the exit. Because Gibbs knew ships pretty well (being an NCIS agent and all), this ship was pretty easy for him to navigate. And, soon enough, the grey-haired man found himself at the entrance.

And so, Gibbs began waiting for the others to show up as well. He thought that the first ones to arrive would be the blond lady and the headphones wearing guy, but to his surprise, it was Kagura who emerged first. The red haired Yato then ran over to Gibbs grinning, "You were so cool Gibb-chan, the way you just walked out of the room like that. I don't know what's taking the others so long, uh-huh, but I'm glad I made it out first."

Gibbs smiled slightly at how excited Kagura seemed to be at how she had beaten the others by getting out first, but before he could say anything, a voice said, "So, who's cooler, Kagura, Sakata's grey-haired replacement or me?"

At the sound of the voice, both Kagura and Gibbs turned around to see the sandy-haired Yato from before leaning against the hull of the ship, a small, amused smirk perched on his face. While Gibbs narrowed his eyes in suspicion at this newcomer, Kagura's smile widened as she said, "Abu-chan, I think both you and Gibb-chan are much better that Gin-chan; you both go after what you want, uh-huh!"

Abuto chuckled slightly, scratching the back of his neck, "I wouldn't know about that, but—"

"What are you doing here?" interrupted Matako's shrill voice as she, Fornell, Shinpachi, and Bansai finally emerged from the ship.

The man, a slightly annoyed, bored look crossed overs his features and he said, "Unfortunately for the both of us, my boss is curious as to your boss's whereabouts so he sent me to help you find him, much to my immense disappointment."

Matako looked like she wanted to reject the man's offer for (forced) help, and bite his head off for even being there in the first place, but Bansai spoke before Matako got the chance to say anything, "Than you for your assistance, Abuto-dono. I'm sure that with an extra pair of eyes, we'll be able to find Shinsuke that much faster."

And without waiting for further complaints from the blond, gun-toting Kiheitai member, the group of seven headed to Edo to look for Takasugi Shinsuke and prove that Fornell had not, in fact, abducted the Kiheitai's leader.

After a while of looking with no luck, Fornell turned to Gibbs and whispered, "Why don't these people just go to the police, I'm sure that they would be more successful in finding this guy that a group of seven people out of which two don't know the city at all."

Gibbs shrugged, showing that he didn't have an answer to Fornell's question, a question Gibbs had been thinking himself. After a moment, though, Shinpachi whispered to them, "I know that it might seem like it would be better go to the police with a case like this, but we can't do that."

"And why not?" Fornell asked, interjecting his question as Shinpachi was taking a breath to continue speaking

Gibbs gave Fornell a look, but before he could say anything, Shinpachi started his explanation up again, answering Fornell's question, "Because the Kiheitai is a group of…well…criminal nature, if they went to the police and Takasugi-san was found using the police's resources, Takasugi-san would most likely be arrested…which probably isn't something that they want to happen."

"Ah," Fornell said, "that makes sense." Then turning to Gibbs, he said, "And why are we helping these people again? It sounds to me like it would be better for everyone if this Takasugi Shinsuke guy wasn't found."

"That may be," Gibbs responded, "but, it'd also be easier if we proved that you didn't abduct this person like these guys think, so you aren't tortured."

"Yes," Shinpachi agreed, "The Kiheitai and the Harusame Space Pirates are notorious for their not so nice methods of extracting information out of people."

"Oh great," Tobias rolled his eyes, "not only are we helping a group of terrorists find their leader, we're also working with pirates. I think I'd really prefer to return to my old world now."

"And I'm sure we will," Gibbs said, "but first, we need to find this guy, or those terrorists and pirates are not going to be very happy."

And so the search continued until eventually, for some reason, the two Kiheitai members decided that splitting up would make finding Takasugi Shinsuke go a lot faster. And, of course, the two people who knew the city the least were paired together and told to go search Kabukicho for the man.

At least, though, Kabukicho was where Gin's house was, so if Gibbs and Fornell got lost, all they had to do wa find the house again to find their way. But, both Gibbs and Fornell thought it very strange that they had been sent out on their own to search for some guy that they didn't know.

But even so, Gibbs and Fornell wandered around Kabukicho asking around to see if people had seen a one-eyed man smoking a Kiseru, or whatever that pipe looking thing was called, recently. But, neither of them had any luck finding the leader of the Kiheitai.

Once the two had searched what felt like the entirety of Kabukicho, both Gibbs and Fornell decided that it was time to return to Gin's apartment to take some time to rest after having wandered around in a town they knew nothing about.

But, as they were ascending the stairs to Gin's house, Gibbs thought he felt the same look as he had when he had left this apartment earlier. Gibbs stopped midstep, making Fornell ask, "What's up Jethro? Why'd you stop so suddenly?"

Gibbs put a finger to his lips as he turned around to see if he could find the source of the look this time. But, again, as he turned around the feeling died away, leaving Gibbs feeling slightly annoyed that someone was watching him but he couldn't find them.

So, Gibbs turned back to Fornell and said, "I thought I saw someone watching us from across the street. I'm going to go check it out. If I'm not back find Kagura and Shinpachi or the police and get them over here."

Fornell nodded, "Sure, leave me to wait here. I'm sure you won't need backup in this town that neither of us knows anything about. I'm sure you'll be fine."

Gibbs shook his head, and pointed to a person using an umbrella across the street, "I won't be alone. Your guard seems to have found something there as well."

"Ah, I see," Fornell raised a skeptical eyebrow, "then there's nothing I need to worry about is there."

"Yep," Gibbs agreed, "just remember, if we're not back in fifteen minutes get someone over here."

"I got it. Just go have your fun already Jethro, I'll be waiting here to see if you make it out alive or not."

Gibbs rolled his eyes but didn't say anything further as he descended the stairs once again and went over to where Abuto was. Once Gibbs was close to the sandy-haired Yato, the man seemed to sense him and turned around as if expecting some sort of fight. But when he saw who it was he sighed, "Oh, it's only you. For a second I thought you were someone else. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Gibbs said, but at Abuto's look seemed to say 'since I asked the question first you have to answer first', Gibbs continued speaking, "I thought I saw someone watching me and Tobias from this building, so I came to check it out."

At Gibbs, 'your turn' look, Abuto sighed again and said, "Well, I thought I saw someone go into this building. I figured that if she was here then something supernatural had to be going on here, and I might as well see if she needed my help."

"She?" Gibbs questioned. But, instead of an answer, Abuto ignored him and walked into the building. Gibbs, slightly curious now, followed the sandy-haired Yato into the building, which was, putting it mildly, cluttered. It seemed as if whoever lived here, didn't come to this house very often so whatever they used was just flung about randomly all over the place.

Gibbs continued following Abuto who seemed to be following something that Gibbs couldn't see. When Abuto finally stopped at a closed door Gin heard bits of a conversation with one person whose voice he didn't recognize and another whose voice Gibbs didn't think he'd hear for a while.

"What's up kid? You know this isn't a place for children to be hanging out don't you?" Said Tony's voice

The voice Gibbs didn't recognize then said, "I know where I am. I may have some information related to your most recent case…that is, if you'll help me look for someone I'm looking for."

Gibbs did not like the sound of that voice at all. So, despite the slight shake of Abuto's head that told Gibbs not to go in there yet, Gibbs burst through the door…to find it empty except for a radio looking thing.

Gibbs blinked in confusion and picked up the radio looking thing which had stopped making noise when Gibbs had burst into the room in an uncharacteristically impulsive gesture. Just as Gibbs was about to take the radio-like thing out of the room, he heard Abuto start to say a warning, but before the words could reach Gibbs's ears, the door closed and a female voice said, "What are you doing here Leroy Jethro Gibbs? It's much too early for you to have found me out."

**And that is the end of this chapter ^_^ Woo hoo, I still have nothing to say other than I had absolutely no idea where this chapter was going ^_^. So, as always if you'd like please review, I love to know what you guys think. Until next week guys.**

**-Murayama Tsuru**


	13. Crazy Driving and Strange Meetings

**Hey guys, Murayama Tsuru here. I'm tired, so I don't really feel like saying anything to you guys at the moment. Enjoy the chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama; it's the property of Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei. Nor do I own NCIS; it belongs to CBS.**_

Tony, fidgeting in his chair, looked over at McGee's desk for umpteenth time in the last few minutes, prompting Ziva to ask, "Is it really necessary for you to keep seeing if McGee is there? If he wasn't ther a few seconds ago, he's not going to be there a few seconds later."

Tony sighed and turned to give Ziva a slightly condescending look, "McGee is hardly ever late. It makes me wonder if our 'guest' did something."

Ziva rolled her eyes at that, "I highly doubt that that is the case. Gin does not strike me as the kind of person to attempt to injure someone who has given him a place to stay for the night."

Tony clicked his tongue, "I don't know…There's just something about those dead-fish like eyes that makes me suspicious of him."

"You are imagining things. I'm sure that McGee and Gin will be here in no time." And just as Ziva said that, the elevator dinged open and McGee, Gin, and a very annoyed looking Takasugi Shinsuke exited. And while Takasugi didn't look particularly about being there, McGee seemed to be in an even worse mood than the leader of the Kiheitai at the moment.

After McGee sat down at his desk and Takasugi and Gin wandered over to Gibbs's, Tony asked, "Who's the guy in purple?"

McGee, instead of answering the question that was probably directed at him, turned to glare at Gin who sighed and said, "This is Takasugi Shinsuke, one of my…former comrades. For some reason, he ended up in this world too and decided to annoy all of us by coming to McGee's apartment in the middle of the night."

Before Gin could continue talking, Takasugi interrupted, "If I'm such a pain, then why am I here in the first place?"

Gin gave the guy in the purple Kimono a look, "You know why you're here. And since you're not willing to tell them why you're here at the moment, you're stuck hanging with me."

Takasugi huffed, but said nothing else effectively ending any further conversation at the moment. After a while, the NCIS team turned back to their computers and began doing what they usually do for a case, looking up more about their victim… there didn't seem to be a lot to learn about this guy, though, as far as the team could see Drake Caverly was as average as a petty officer could be.

Gin and Takasugi, on the other hand, found that they once again had nothing to do. But, while Gin played around on Gibbs's computer trying to see if there was anything more diverting than solitaire (and wishing that Shinpachi or Kagura had been transported to this world instead of the moody, much less talkative and provokable Takasugi) Takasugi was looking moodily around the office everyone was in, absentmindedly flipping his pipe around.

Soon after, though, Gibbs's phone rang from somewhere in Tony's vicinity. Tony flipped the phone open and, after a short conversation, stood up an announced, "We have another body. This time it's a navy ensign. Grab your gear; we're heading to the crime scene."

Then, in a flurry of movement, the other two got their stuff ready and phoned Ducky to tell them that his services were once again needed. Then, as everyone was heading out, Tony turned back to Gin and Takasugi and said, "C'mon, you guys are coming too on the off chance that this crime scene also has something to do with how you guys got here." Gin, glad that there was finally something for him to do, jumped up and began pulling a (maybe) mildly curious Takasugi along with him to the elevator.

Once the group arrived at the crime scene, Gin and Takasugi were told that since they were technically civilians in this world, that they weren't actually allowed to cross the yellow police tape unless the team found something that connected this death to Drake's.

From what Gin and Takasugi could see from their spot near the van the NCIS gang used for going to and from crime scenes, the dead ensign looked to have been beaten to death and not killed with Takasugi's sword like the last guy.

As the two former comrades were waiting, Gin asked while still surveying the crime scene, "So, when are you going to tell me how that petty officer really died?"

"What are you talking about?" Takasugi said, casually lighting his Kiseru, "I told you, that kid, Yuki, hypnotized me, stole my Katana, and killed the man. What's there left to say?"

Gin rolled his eyes, still looking at the surrounding area, "You're clearly lying. We may not be that close anymore, but I can still tell when there's something you're not telling me."

"Since when could you tell when I wasn't telling you the truth? Last time I checked, I got away with many a lie a long time ago."

"Well yes," Gin admitted, "a lot of what I learned was from Zura, who is surprisingly more observant than he looks, but was able to discern with slightly more accuracy when you were lying to the rest of us. So, what is it you're not telling me?"

"And what makes you think I'm going to tell you anything now, if I hadn't told you before?" Takasugi said while taking a long drag on his pipe.

"I don't think you will." Gin shrugged, "But once me and those three find out what really happened, if there's something that implicates you in the death of that petty officer, I won't be able to help you out."

"And why would I want your help?" Takasugi asked, turning to look at Gin now who was still watching the other three examine the crime scene, "Last time I checked, I was perfectly able to take care of myself. But thanks for the offer, I really made my day."

Gin sighed again and turned to face Takasugi, an unusually serious look on his face, "Takasugi, if you're not telling me something because of that ridiculous pride of yours, quit it. It won't help you in the long run."

"You think I'm not saying anything because I'm too prideful? Who the hell are you to assume that about me?" Takasugi hissed, his eye narrowing dangerously

Gin continued to watch Takasugi, his flat stare not wavering despite Takasugi's quickly rising temper, "I already know that you were knocked out in the back of that Yuki person's, probably, car the day before yesterday."

"What?" was all Takasugi could say

"Well yesterday," Gin continued, "Ziva and I went over to the dead petty officer's house and she told us that she saw you in the backseat of the car that came to pick up her son. Why don't you just tell me what happened after that? It's not like hiding anything is going to make this go away."

"Fine," Shinsuke ground out, biting down hard on his pipe so as to keep his voice down, "after that guy came into the car, the kid drove us to that spot yesterday and, somehow, forced me to draw my sword and kill that man. Then, I was allowed to see that you were here before I was taken to a warehouse where I was left alone until that foolish kid came back and I stabbed him in the gut."

"Ah," Gin started, taking time to process what his former one-eyed comrade had just told him, "That…makes little sense. But considering you're probably not likely to lie about something as complicated as that….thanks for telling me."

Takasugi's eyes narrowed further, but before he could say anything, Ziva came over to the two of them and said, "Let's go. Since Gin and I had to interview the parents last time, we get to go search our ensign's apartment."

Gin made a silent sigh of relief that he didn't have to deal with parents whose child had just been taken away from this time, but aloud, in his usual bored tone, "Oh great, we get to go through some guy's things. Just what I always wanted to do."

"Well you were always the nosiest of Shouyou-Sensei's students Gintoki, I'm glad to see that you haven't changed too much." Takasugi smirked

While Gin scowled at his former comrade and started ranting about how Takasugi was much worse than Gin was when they were students, Ziva chuckled at the spectacle, smiling slightly. She then ushered the two in the van and got in the front seat. As Ziva started the car, Gin warned Takasugi in a slightly hushed voice, "I'd hold on to something if I were you, she drives like a maniac." Just as Gin finished speaking, Ziva's foot hit the gas.

* * *

As Gin and Takasugi were busy fighting off carsickness from Ziva's crazy driving, Tony and McGee were back at the NCIS base looking up information on their dead ensign. Well actually, McGee had gone down to Abby's lab to see if she had anything for them about the case and Tony was trying to find out more about their dead ensign.

The man's name was Jake Kingsworthy, and was in his late thirties. According to Ducky, and this may have been pretty obvious but sometimes you just couldn't tell, Jake was beaten to death. It seemed to Tony that this Jake guy and their Petty officer had nothing to do with each other, but the deaths seemed to close together to be a coincidence. But again, that was rather hard to tell in initial inspection.

Tony was brought out of his thoughts, though, when someone addressed him, "Excuse me, are you Anthony DiNozzo?"

Tony looked up from his computer to see a teenager with stringy, shaggy black hair looking at him expectantly. Tony wondering who this kid was and how he got in here asked, ""What's up kid? You know this isn't a place for children to be hanging out don't you?"

The kid, a slightly dark crossing his features said petulently, "I know where I am. I may have some information related to your most recent case…that is, if you'll help me look for someone I'm looking for."

Slightly curious now, Tony asked, "So, who is it that you're looking for?"

The kid looked slightly displeased that Tony hadn't automatically agreed with proposal for mutual information sharing, but answered Tony's question anyway with a simple, "The man who killed my friend Drake Caverly."

Realizing that this conversation would probably go nowhere if Tony decided to keep pushing for answers that this newcomer wasn't going to answer, Tony tried for a different question, "So, how do you know Drake Caverly?"

The boy, for a few seconds, seemed to be fishing for the right words to say, until he eventually said rather cryptically, "We were in the same…club of sorts for a time."

There was something about what the kid just said that didn't really rub Tony quite right. Tony couldn't quite put his finger on it just yet, but this guy was clearly hiding something from Tony; and though he wanted to find out what it was, he didn't think that it was a very good idea to swap any sort of information with this newcomer until he knew more about him.

After coming to this conclusion, Tony shook his head and said, "Sorry, I don't think I can help you. Since you don't seem to be very close to the deceased, I don't have the authority to share any information."

Another dark look passed over the guy's features, and Tony had the feeling that the guy wanted to start something. But, the look passed and the guy nodded, "I understand. But, if you change your mind, here's my card. Call me, then, and I will tell you who killed Drake in exchange for the person's whereabouts."

Tony took the card and looked at the name; Yuki Yomiyama, a name Tony was sure that he'd never heard before, but he didn't really like the look of it for some reason or another. Just then, a thought came to Tony and he almost shouted, "Hey, wait how am I supposed to know where the guy who killed Drake Caverly even is?"

Just as the elevator dinged open, Yuki turned back to Tony, an almost menacing smile on his lips, "Oh you'll know." Was all he said before he disappeared into the elevator, leaving Tony with more questions than when Yuki had entered the building.

* * *

When Gin, Ziva, and Takasugi finally arrived at Jake's small apartment, Takasugi was looking paler than he usually did (well, I think of Takasugi as a pale sort of guy anyway) and Gin was looking positively green.

As the two staggered behind Ziva as she walked briskly up the steps to get permission to look through Jake Kingsworthy's apartment, Takasugi said, "I didn't know you had to get permission to look through people's stuff here. If this were Edo, those Shinsengumi would just bust in without any warning at all."

Gin groaned, not really feeling up to answering but said anyway, "Yeah, well things are different here. You also have rights, apparently, that you have to hear when you're arrested here. And stop talking about the Shinsengumi, you sound like Zura…"

Takasugi, pretty much over his carsickness now, gave Gin a look. But before he could berate Gin for comparing him to Takasugi, Ziva appeared in the doorway of the apartment and said, "Let's get going, if we don't hurry, Tony will get impatient for our return."

The two nodded and entered the apartment. After a quick elevator ride, the three arrived at Jake's apartment. When they entered, the place seemed to be a rather boring apartment. But as the three searched around for a while, they found something that was rather odd.

Gin, eyes narrowed in annoyance said to no one in particular, "Dude, I thought I thought the characters in Gintama were bad, but I was wrong…why the hell was does this guy have so many pictures of her?"

**And that is the end of this chapter ^_^ I'm still tired, and therefore, still don't have anything to say. I hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger ^_^ As always, if you want leave a review I love to know what you guys think. See you next week guys.**

**-Murayama Tsuru**


	14. Things Become Slightly Clearer for Tony

**Hey guys, Murayama Tsuru here. Here is the 14****th**** chapter ^_^ I decided to write this authors note before I actually wrote the chapter this time because I don't have any idea what's going to happen in this chapter. And, I hope, that by writing to my audience here that I will get inspiration for the chapter. I think this is the first time I've had writer's block this badly. So, in an attempt to get this chapter started, I'm going to shut up and get writing. Hope the chapter's good, see you at the end…by the way, I just lost all respect for Takasugi after learning that his voice actor does Excalibur from Soul Eater…**

_**Disclaimer time: I don't own Gintama; it's the property of Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei. Nor do I own NCIS; it belongs to CBS. I wish I did though, because it would probably help write this story…**_

Takasugi walked over to the wall full of pictures of a certain blond comrade of his when Ziva said, "Stop, you can't touch those."

Takasugi stopped and turned around to glare at the brown-haired woman, "And why not? This woman is my comrade; I think I should be able to look at them."

Ziva sighed, unperturbed by Takasugi's glare, "And I don't disagree with that. But, there are rules about things like this. If you want to touch anything that might be considered evidence, you have to put on gloves."

"Why?" Gin asked, beating Takasugi to the question

"Because," Ziva said after a moment, "it would taint the evidence and, if, Jake Kingsworthy did in fact commit some sort of crime by taking these photos, then having other sets of fingerprints on them wouldn't be a good idea."

Takasugi seemed to think that this explanation made sense. Then the one-eyed Samurai held a hand and said, "Then give me some gloves."

At Ziva's raised eyebrow look, after a few tense seconds Takasugi added, "…please…"

As Ziva handed the black-haired man a pair of gloves, Gin let out a fake surprised gasp, "Wow Bakasugi-kun, I never thought I'd hear you say please to anyone!" he then turned to Ziva, a glint in his eyes, "You have to tell me what your secret is. I doubt that anyone other than you could get him to do this. You are a goddess among women."

Ziva chuckled, but before she could say anything, Takasugi growled, "Shut your mouth Gintoki. Get searching, we may find that this man is also stalking your little Yato princess as well."

"Yeah right," Gin replied, "who would want to stalk her? She's just a brat after all…" Gin trailed off and turned to Ziva for a pair of gloves, "On second thought, I can imagine that whoever would stalk Takasugi's flat-chested comrade would have thing for kids too…I hate admit this, but Bakasugi's right…"

Ziva chuckled again, gave Gin a pair of gloves as well, and watched as he joined his dark haired companion in their appraisal of the photos of the blond lady. After a while, though, Gin put down the picture he was currently holding and said, "Uh, Takasugi? I don't think this guy is actually stalking Kijima Whatever-her-name-is."

"And why would you say that?" Takasugi growled, "Matako is clearly being stalked. No one would have this many pictures of someone unless they were following them."

Gin sighed, "Ordinarily I would agree, after seeing that gorilla's collection of pictures of Pattsuan's sister. But, these don't actually seem to be photos. I think, maybe, this Jake guy is one of the really rare fans of Kijima Mataki. I mean, these pictures look like they were printed off of a computer after all. Besides, I bet if you searched your subordinate's room, you'd find similar pictures of you, Bakasugi."

Before Takasugi could respond to that, Ziva, who had been searching the rest of the apartment, came back and said, "Well, no matter what these pictures are for, we should probably bag them as evidence. The only other things I could find that might be of any use to us were his laptop and this notebook labeled 'project'. Shall we get going? I'm sure the others are wondering where we are."

Takasugi and Gin both nodded. Then, after being handed plastic bags with 'evidence' printed on them, they began putting the pictures into the bags. Once that was done, the three left the building and back to the NCIS van where both Takasugi and Gin got ready for another crazy ride back to the NCIS headquarters (neither offered to drive back themselves, though, as it seemed that Ziva was the type who always liked to get her way).

* * *

Back at NCIS headquarters, McGee walked out of the elevator and over to Tony who seemed to be concentrating very hard on his computer screen. After McGee's initial attempts to get Tony's attention failed, he walked around to his desk and peered at the man's computer screen.

After another few minutes, Tony turned around to see McGee's face a couple inches from his own and he asked, "McGee? What are you doing? Have we not had a talk about personal space before?"

The tech master of the NCIS team gave a small shrug and said simply, "I tried getting your attention, but you seemed busy. And anyway, I'm just giving you a taste of your own medicine."

"What are you talking about? I always give you plenty of space. So, what did you and Abby find?"

"Nothing much," McGee said with a sigh, "there was nothing on the man at all, other than his ID. It was as if whoever killed him wanted to make sure that there was no evidence of his existence for us to track."

"Well yeah," Tony deadpanned, "that's usually what killers want, to not get caught. Usually, though, they get sloppy and leave some sort of evidence? There were no fingerprints on the guy at all?"

McGee shook his head, "There were fingerprints all over the guy, it seems that whoever killed him took stuff from our dead petty officer. But, when Abby ran the fingerprints, she didn't find any matches."

"None at all? That just means that whoever left the prints hasn't committed a crime here. Did you check the international database as well?" Tony asked

"Yeah," McGee gave Tony a look that seemed to say 'don't patronize me Tony', "Abby did that too an nothing turned up."

"Huh," Tony mused, "then that probably means that whoever killed out petty officer hasn't been foolish to commit a crime until now."

"That's what I thought too. But Abby thinks that the person doesn't exist in our database at all. Maybe, one of our guests killed him?"

Before Tony could entertain the thought that Gin or Takasugi might have killed the petty officer himself, the elevator dinged open once again and Ziva, Gin, and Takasugi walked out, the latter two looking slightly green making Tony chuckle, "I see you two got to experience Ziva's driving 'skills'. Did you guys find anything at our other victim's apartment?"

"Yes," Ziva nodded, "and the cases are definitely connected somehow. We found pictures of someone Gin and Shinsuke know."

"I wouldn't say that I know that blond firebrand, but Takasugi does for sure…probably more than he wants to." Gin grinned

The one-eyed man raised his only visible eyebrow, "What are you talking about Gintoki? Kijima and I are nothing more than two people who share the same goals for destroying the corrupt Bakufu."

"Sure you are," Gin rolled his eyes, "I forget sometimes how dense you are when it comes to matters of the heart. You probably wouldn't notice a girl even if she were throwing herself at you."

"Again," Takasugi asked, eyebrow going higher, "What are you talking about? What does my experience with females have to do with anything? Other than your sex obsessed brain, mind you."

The silver haired Samurai's eyes narrowed slightly. But, before Gin could retort, McGee, not wanting to hear any more of the two arguing, said, "C'mon guys, let's bring the evidence you found to Abby's lab. I'm sure she'd appreciate meeting you Takasugi."

"I'm sure she would." Gin huffed, "You're lucky that girl is a fan of all the Gintama characters Takasugi." Before anymore arguments could ensue, McGee got up from his desk and pushed those two into the elevator.

This left Tony to go in the relative silence he was in before. So, he turned back to his computer. What was on the screen was rather puzzling to Tony. He had looked up the name of the kid who had given him a car earlier. Maybe he had been expecting to find something creepy or weird, but finding nothing at all was just a little bit unsettling. Tony looked back at the card to see if he had typed in the name in right. Seeing that he had, Tony sighed, this case was just getting weirder and weirder. If Gibbs were here, none of this would be happening for sure Tony imagined.

* * *

Outside the warehouse where Takasugi had previously been held, Yuki was trying to call Yuri. He knew her phone was one, but, for some reason, she wasn't picking up no matter what he tried. Eventually, after he got her voice mail for the fifth time, he gave up and decided that he would leave her a message explaining what had happened.

Once he was done trying to explain that Takasugi escaping the warehouse wasn't his fault, he snapped his phone shut (the phones from Edo weren't as advanced as the one's here, despite Edo's rapidly advanced technology), and then he went back into the warehouse.

Then, Yuki started looking for anything that his previous guest may have left him as a way to locate him more easily. The obvious choice would, of course, be to track Takasugi Shinsuke's phone. But when Yuki tried that, he found that the Kiheitai leader had done the smart thing and turned his phone off.

Yuki wasn't really surprised about that, though, as Takasugi wasn't Katsura, so he probably had the common sense to know that someone could track his phone if it was on. Yuki could also have tried tracking the phone that they had given Sakata Gintoki, but Yuri hadn't told him the number (something about how Yuki should only have to keep track of one of their prisoners).

So that left the black haired boy to try and see if Takasugi had left anything in the warehouse. But, there was nothing there, since the one-eyed man hadn't exactly been given any time to bring anything from Edo with him when Yuri had abducted him not that long ago.

Just as Yuki was getting ready to call Yuri again, his phone rang. According to the caller ID, it was Yuri. But when Yuki flipped the phone open, an unfamiliar female voice said, "What do you mean you lost Takasugi Shinsuke? All you had to do was keep him in that warehouse for a few days, how could you botch that up?"

Yuki winced, Yuri sounded livid, "I-I didn't mean to Yuri-chan. But, the thought that I would be able to fight with him overwhelmed me and I got distracted…"

There was a strained pause and then Yuri sighed, "I figured that it would come to this somehow. You know what you need to do now, don't you?"

"Yes." Yuki said with conviction

"Good," Yuri's voice said, but there was something in her voice that he didn't quite like, "Now tell me what that is, so I know you know what to do."

Yuki took a deep breath and began reciting what Yuri had told him to do not all that long ago, "In the even that you lose track of Takasugi Shinsuke I have to prepare the proper site so that you can come over to this side and expedite the arrival of our master so he can become the ruler of both Edo and this world."

"Thank you Yuki-kun," Yuki's heart sank as Yuri's voice changed into the voice of someone he didn't know; "now we'll just have to find a way to get this information to Gin-san and Takasugi-san so that they can stop you."

Seeing red at what this trickster had just said, Yuki yelled menacingly, "What did you do to Yuri?"

* * *

Tony was still at his desk looking up any connection that Drake Caverly and Jake Kingsworthy (yes, I know, I'm so creative with my names…) that he didn't notice when Takasugi came out the elevator alone. It wasn't until the one-eyed man asked him a question, did he even notice the man's presence at all.

Looking up, Tony said, "Huh? Were you talking to me?"

"Yes," Takasugi said with a nod, "You are the only one here that I have any connection to after all."

"That's a strange way to put it, but, yeah I guess you don't know anyone else here. What are you doing back up here anyway?"

"I couldn't stand being down there any longer. Gintoki tends to go overboard when he meets a fan. And a fan that girl is. She reminds me a little of Kijima with all her talking."

"Yeah, Abby is a talker. But she's really not that bad. I'm guessing that this Kijima person talks a lot as well?"

Takasugi nodded, but instead of making any further comment, he asked his original question, a slight hint of malice in his voice that Tony didn't quite understand, "Where did you get that card?"

"Some kid gave it to me while you and Sakata were out with Ziva. He was spouting some nonsense about how he could help us with this case. It didn't sound legitimate, so I sent him away."

As Tony finished speaking, he noticed that Takasugi had become very quiet and face seemed paler than it normally was. As Tony was about to ask what was wrong, the one-eyed man said so quietly that Tony almost didn't hear him, "I thought he was dead…"

And then, something clicked into place for Tony and he asked, "Were you the one who killed Drake Caverly?"

**And is the end of this chapter…I don't think it went very well…inspiration was hard to come by this chapter, hopefully next week will be better. Until then guys. As always, though, if you'd like you can leave a review, I love to know what you guys think.**

**-Murayama Tsuru**


	15. The Teleportation of Yuri

**Hey guys, Murayama Tsuru here. Here's the 15****th**** chapter! Also, I got Gintama volume 49 on Saturday ^_^ it goes from the end of the Sougo gets possessed by a sword arc to the chapter that I didn't read online with Otae and that 3-7 part split dude. Well, with that announcement out of the way, I hope you enjoy the chapter ^_^**

_**Disclaimer time: I don't own Gintama; it's the property of Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei. Nor do I own NCIS; it belongs to CBS.**_

"What are you doing here Leroy Jethro Gibbs? It's much too early for you to have found me out." Gibbs turned at the sound of the voice to see a young girl with a sunny blue bow on her head that didn't match the dark, irritated expression on her face at all.

With one eyebrow raised, Gibbs said, "Are you the one who's been watching me?"

The girl's eyes narrowed further, "You answer my question first and I'll answer yours."

"Fine," Gibbs said pacifyingly, "I'm here because I heard a voice that shouldn't be here. How are you projecting DiNozzo's voice?"

After Gibbs has stopped speaking, the girl didn't look like she wanted say anything on the subject of why she was listening to a conversation Tony was having with someone Gibbs didn't know. But after a moment, the girl, ignoring Gibbs's second question said, "Yes, I have been watching you. I should have been more cautious, I forgot how good you were at sensing things like that. But now that you know, our plans will have to move along much faster than originally scheduled."

Before Gibbs could ask anything further of the girl, though, the door blasted off its hinges, sending both the girl and Gibbs running for cover. Once the dust and debris settled, Gibbs looked up to see the sandy-haired Yato glowering in Gibbs's direction, the muzzle of his umbrella-gun still trailing a small whiff of smoke, "And you didn't seem like the impulsive type. What were you thinking charging in there?"

Gibbs stood up and gave the man a look, and said simply, "I thought someone I knew was in here."

"Me too," Abuto said, "But you didn't see me charging in with no plan whatsoever."

"Of course you didn't." A third voice said from somewhere behind Abuto, "But them, you knew that I wasn't in there didn't you?"

Abuto turned around, surprised that someone managed to sneak up on him. But when he saw who it was, he rolled his eyes, "You just love surprising me don't you witch girl."

Mikazuki Tsumi scoffed, "How many times do I have to tell you that it's not witch girl, but psychic girl."

Gibbs, now recognizing the voice as the girl he had spoken to this morning, watched slightly amused as Abuto growled in return, "Witch girl, psychic girl, does it really matter what I call you? I'm still mad at you for giving me that unfortunate picture. How the hell did you even take that?"

Tsumi chuckled coyly, "A girl always has to keep her secrets, Abuto-san. And how I took that picture of you and Gin-san, that is one secret that I think I'll be better off not telling you."

Abuto looked like he was just about ready to force the secret out of Tsumi so Gibbs intervened by saying, "Ah, Miss Tsumi, I'm guessing that this is the man you told me you cursed?"

Tsumi, seemingly unabashed about the fact that she had cursed someone nodded. But before she could say anything, the girl with the blue bow snarled, "Forgotten about me have you? It usually isn't a good idea to turn you back on your enemy."

Tsumi sighed at that, "Yuri, you're the reason I'm hear. I've been told that you plan to try and summon that person. And I've come to stop you."

"Well it's too late for that." Yuri replied, "Our four pawns are already in place. Now all we need to do is sacrifice them and He will rise again!"

"It's not that simple, Yuri," Tsumi said calmly, "You can't just sacrifice people and expect the summons to work the way you want it to. You may think that you will get power from summoning him, but you won't, he'll just use you to his own ends."

"So? I don't care if I'm used by him or not. I'd rather be used than stay in this world any longer."

"Somehow I doubt that. What's this really about?" Tsumi said, her eyes growing worried for the black haired girl.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Yuri growled. The girl then turned to Gibbs and said, "Now that you're here Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you'll be the first to help my plans." Then, the girl's palm began to glow.

Gibbs wanted to move, to get out of the way of whatever was about to happen to him; but for some reason, his feet were stuck to the floor. Seeing no other option (and being killed by some girl he didn't know certainly wasn't one that Gibbs was something that was going to happen), he took out his gun, apparently his arms still worked perfectly, and aimed it at the girl.

Giving her one last chance, though, Gibbs said, "If you stop this now, I won't shoot you."

"You're right," Yuri said darkly, "You won't shoot me. Because, I won't let that happen." The girl then lifted her other hand and Gibbs found that he couldn't move his arms any longer. Stuck in place, Gibbs felt powerless not for the first time in his life. But this time, it was himself he couldn't protect, not one of his precious teammates.

And then, just as Yuri was about to throw her spell at Gibbs, Mikazuki Tsumi shouted something in a language that Gibbs couldn't understand and the girl was gone. Tsumi then walked over to Gibbs and said, "Just give me a minute and you'll be back to normal."

"What did you do?" Gibbs asked

"I sent her to a place where her curse couldn't affect anyone." was all Tsumi said as she worked at undoing Gibbs magical bindings.

Once Gibbs was free, Abuto spoke up, "Well, you seem to be more confident in your ability to cast spells since the last time I saw you."

"Of course," Tsumi smiled, "I've had time to practice now that my mom is back to normal."

Abuto nodded, a slight smirk forming on his lips, "Well, that's good. Maybe next time you decide to curse someone you'll actually know what spell you're casting. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Straight to the point as always Abuto-san," Tsumi chuckled, "I'm here because I need to apprehend that girl. I've been appointed the position of watchdog of sorts ever since our time together. There hadn't been many incidents until recently. I guess the Kuro-Shinju was more helpful in restraining magical activity than I thought."

"Well, what are we going to do now? Since you sent that girl away, you can't exactly stop her from completing her spell no?" Gibbs said, not really liking the fact that Abuto and Tsumi were talking about something that had nothing to do with him.

"I have an idea." Tsumi said, "Since the being that Yuri wished to summon usually involves two people, I believe that Yuri somehow managed to get her hands on an interdimensional cell phone."

"A what?" both Gibbs and Abuto said at the same time

Tsumi chuckled, "It makes sense that the two old guys wouldn't know what an interdimensional cell phone was."

Abuto huffed, "I am not that old! I've heard of an interplanetary phone. But an interdimensional phone? You must be pulling my leg, something like that can't exist."

"But it does," Tsumi grinned, "and I believe Yuri left hers here."

"And I thought cell phones couldn't get any worse." Gibbs complained good naturedly. The three then began looking for the phone. After a few minutes, Gibbs found it and handed it to Tsumi; there appeared to be several messages on it.

As the three were listening to one of the messages, of a panicked sounding boy, apologizing for losing some guy named Takasugi (yet another name that Gibbs only sort of recognized). Eventually, Gibbs recognized the voice as the one that had he'd heard speaking to Tony earlier, but it was also much less confident than it had been when the boy was speaking to Tony, telling Gibbs who wore the pants in that particular relationship.

Once the message had plaid through, Abuto asked, "So now what?"

"I suggest we call this person and see if we can trick any information out of him."

"I doubt that's going to work," Abuto said sardonically, "since this is that girl's phone, won't the boy recognize that the voice isn't hers?"

"Not necessarily," Gibbs and Abuto turned as Tsumi's voice sounded exactly like the girl's had just a few moments ago, "I believe your plan will work Gibbs-san as long as you two stay quiet and let me do the talking."

Abuto raised an eyebrow, "I see you've learned a new trick witch girl."

Tsumi gave Abuto a nasty look, but decided to ignore his comment. She then flipped open the phone and dialed the only number that was in the phone. It rang once and then someone picked it up. Before that person could say anything, though, Tsumi yelled (surprising both Abuto and Gibbs once again at how her voice had changed), "What do you mean you lost Takasugi Shinsuke? All you had to do was keep him in that warehouse for a few days, how could you botch that up?"

There was a short pause, as the boy on the other line hadn't expected Yuri's anger, "I-I didn't mean to Yuri-chan. But, the thought that I would be able to fight with him overwhelmed me and I got distracted…"

Tsumi paused, and Gibbs couldn't quite tell if the girl was trying to stifle a laugh or actually thought the boy was being ridiculous. Eventually, she held in check whatever emotion she was trying to hide with a sigh, "I figured that it would come to this somehow. You know what you need to do now, don't you?"

"Yes." Yuki said with conviction

"Good," Tsumi said, a sound of triumph entering her voice a little, "Now tell me what that is, so I know you know what to do."

Yuki took a deep breath and began reciting something that the girl had probably told him to do, "In the even that I loose track of Takasugi Shinsuke I have to prepare the proper site so that you can come over to this side and expedite the arrival of our master so he can become the ruler of both Edo and this world."

"Thank you Yuki-kun," Tsumi's voice returned to her own, "now we'll just have to find a way to get this information to Gin-san and Takasugi-san so that they can stop you."

There was a charged pause, and then Yuki yelled menacingly, "What did you do to Yuri?"

"Absolutely nothing," Tsumi said, "Except stop her from sacrificing Gibbs-san for that thing you want to summon."

"If I find out that you hurt her," the boy growled, "I will return to Edo and exact my vengeance on you."

"Oh, I don't think Yuri-chan would like that very much at all. She needs you on that side to help bring that creature to the 'real' world."

"SO?" Yuki yelled, "She'd much more important to me that thing!"

"I'm sure that she reciprocates the feelings you're doing nothing to hide. I'll be sure to convey them to her when we've captured her."

There was a howl of rage, but before the boy could yell at them anymore, Tsumi hung up. She then turned to Gibbs and Abuto, "Well, shall we go capture Yuri-chan? I believe that it's time for us to stop her spell for good."

"How did you know the boy's name?" Abuto asked

Tsumi rolled her eyes, "Abuto-san, that's the question you ask? Since it was the only number in that girl's phone and it was labeled 'Yuki' I figured it out pretty quickly."

"Yeah, well who knows with you Yorugao witches. Where did you send the girl anyway?"

Tsumi shrugged her shoulders, "No idea, the spell is randomized if you don't select a location right away. And I didn't exactly have time to do that, as she was trying to kill Gibbs-san here."

Abuto groaned, "And just when I thought I was done with you witches, I get dragged into another mess. Why can't you guys leave me alone; I have enough to deal with as it is!"

Tsumi's smile turned sly, "Well of course we're not going to leave you alone Abuto-san. Once the author had marked you as her favorite obscure Gintama character, there's nothing in the world that will stop her from messing with you until you actually show up in the manga again. Which I'm guessing won't be for a long time now considering what goes through that gorilla's mind."

Abuto groaned again, "I really do have to worst luck of any Yato around than don't I?"

**And that is the end of this chapter ^_^ it might have been longer, except I didn't feel like writing anymore, and I like the way I ended it ^_^ Next chapter or the chapter after that, I believe I will go back to the dual worlds chapters (that sounds pretty weird doesn't it) I've decided that this story will have two 'parts' in a way. And, I have an ending for the first 'part' in mind now, so we're gonna see how it goes ^_^ as always, if you'd like leave a review, I love to know what you guys think ^_^ Until next week then guys.**

**-Murayama Tsuru**


	16. A Phone Call from Edo

**Hey guys, Murayama Tsuru here. Here's the chapter, enjoy ^_^ forgive me, there really isn't anything I want to say at the moment.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama; it's the property of Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei. Nor do I own NCIS; it belongs to CBS.**_

There was a pause that lapsed into scarily quiet silence. Tony, who had been looking at his computer until that moment looked up to see Takasugi glaring at him stonily, his one green eye full of hate for the sort of leader of Gibbs's team.

After the silence stretched on for a time though, Tony asked again, undaunted by Takasugi's glare, "Were you the one who killed Drake Caverly?"

Instead of answering Tony's question, Takasugi asked one of his own, "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Tony said, "while you, Ziva, and Sakata were at Kingsworthy's apartment, Yuki Yomiyama came here asking about petty officer Caverly's killer. And, just now, you reacted to his name on the card he gave me. It looks a little suspicious, don't you think?"

Takasugi continued glaring at Tony; something akin to what may be respect, to Tony anyways, flitted across his gaze. But, just as Takasugi opened his mouth to say something, the elevator opened, and the other three walked out making Takasugi close his mouth and start walking the other direction.

Gin, noticing this, asked, eyebrow raised, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "Oi, Takasugi, where are you going? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were running away from me."

Takasugi, without looking back, responded, "You are correct Gintoki, I am not running away from you. I just felt the urge to smoke, and I imagine that I'm not allowed to do that in here. So, I'm going outside."

Gin's other eyebrow shot up in surprise, "Since when do you obey the rules of where or where not to smoke?"

Takasugi didn't respond to this and kept walking, making Gin say, "Oi, are you listening to me Bakasugi?"

When the one eyed man didn't even respond to Gin's unfortunate nickname for him, Gin, feeling slightly worried, began following him outside. Once the two Gintama guys were outside, Gin asked, slightly annoyed, slightly worried (though, he wouldn't admit that to Takasugi), "What's up? You've never not responded to me calling you Bakasugi before."

Takasugi turned to Gin then, his eye blazing with anger, "I knew it was a bad idea for you to bring me to the police."

Gin, unperturbed by Takasugi's rage, raised a cool eyebrow and asked, "And what do you mean by that? They really don't seem like bad guys. Even though that Tony guy can be a little annoying and McGee seems a little uptight."

Takasugi's glare intensified, "They may not seem like bad guys to you, but to a wanted terrorist like me the police are the last people I want to be associated with. And because of you, I think I may be visiting a jail in country that I never wanted to be in in the first place."

Gin groaned, "Why are you being so vague? Are you trying to tell me that they found out that you killed that petty dude?"

Takasugi said nothing as he lit his Kiseru. And, interpreting the one-eyed man's silence as an affirmation, Gin asked, "So, what exactly did Tony say to make you think he was going to arrest you?"

Takasugi still said nothing and a stony silence fell between the two former comrades. Eventually, Gin, fed up with Takasugi's silence, said, "Ok, fine, don't tell me. I'll just go ask the guy myself. And then, once I finally get some answers, I'll tell them how Drake Caverly was killed. Is that what you want? Do you want to be interrogated by them or do you want my help?"

Takasugi was still silent when Gin had finished speaking. It wasn't until the silver-haired Samurai opened the door to go back inside that the one-eyed man said, "That brat, Yuki, contacted your 'friend' today. I saw the card on his desk. I asked him about it and he asked me if I killed the petty officer. Are you happy now Gintoki?"

Gin rolled his eyes, "And what did you say in response to Tony's accusations?"

"Nothing." Was all of Takasugi's response.

"You didn't think that, maybe, explaining what the circumstances were that led you to kill the petty officer wasn't a good idea?"

Something seemed to crack in Takasugi then, "You don't get it do you? This world doesn't have magic or aliens or corrupt Bakufu. I can't just explain that some guy did something to me that made me kill a man that I have nothing to do with! It just doesn't work like that Gintoki. Also, I'm not you, I can't just not care about what people think about me."

"Wow," Gin said after a minute, sticking a finger in his ear, letting the door he had opened earlier shut behind him, "I don't think I've heard you speak that much before Bakasugi. This's really got you worried. Yep, it's definitely time to tell those guys about your problem. Maybe then you wouldn't be so worried about people arresting you."

Takasugi's eyes bugged, he really couldn't believe what his former comrade was saying. But before Gin could go back inside the building or Takasugi could stop him from doing so, Gin's cell phone rang. Gin, blinking in surprise, turned to Takasugi, "Why are you calling me? I'm standing right next to you."

Takasugi gave Gin a look, "Do I have a cell phone in my hands, pressed to my ear like an idiot?"

"Well no," Gin said, trying to see if there was caller-id for whomever this person was, "but who else knows this number?"

Takasugi made an irritated sound, "Just answer it Gintoki, I can guarantee that it's not me."

Gin blinked, but complied with Takasugi's halfhearted command, "Hello?" he answered

"Gin-san is that you? This was the only number on her phone so I was wondering who it could be." A somehow familiar female replied

Gin's features scrunched up in recognition that wasn't quite complete yet so he asked, "Um, who is this? If you're a friend of Takasugi's, which I would be amazed at by the way, I can hand the phone to him."

"No," the voice said, "I don't think I have had the pleasure to meet Edo's most prominent terrorist. I do, however, know you. It hasn't been that long since our time in Yoshiwara. I still have yet to thank you for that by the way."

Realization dawning on Gin's face now, said, "Oh yeah, you're that witch girl. How has your mother been since that time?"

Mikazuki Tsumi chuckled softly, "You're just as bad as Abuto-san. I'm not a witch girl. But, that's besides, the point at the moment. Am I correct in assuming that one of you was forced to kill someone against their will?"

"Hey," Gin said, slightly annoyed, "I am nothing like that one armed Yato who sounds like Jiraiya. And yes, Bakasugi over here was indeed forced to kill someone against his will. What does that have to do with anything."

There was a pause, and then an irritated sigh, "I thought so. Let me talk to Takasugi."

Gin, blinked in confusion and took the phone away from his ear to look at it as if he wondered if he had heard correctly. After a second, though, he shrugged and handed the phone to Takasugi, saying, "Here, some girl you don't know wants to talk to you."

Takasugi gave Gin a look and looked as if he was about to refuse to take the phone. But, after Gin practically pushed it into his hands, he rolled his eye and took the phone, "Who is this and why do you want to talk to me?"

Gin didn't hear what Tsumi said, but Takasugi's response was, "I'm a what?"

There was another pause and then Takasugi said, "Fine, I'll tell them. But, if I'm arrested because you think this is all some scheme to summon some magical thing that wants to take over Edo and this world I imagine that whatever time you have left there when I get beck will be less than pleasant. My destruction of that rotten world will not be stopped"

There was another pause and then Takasugi handed the phone back to Gin. Gin, who seemed to be thoroughly annoyed that Takasugi decided to threaten one of his, sort-of not-really customers, took the phone back with more force than was probably necessary.

Once Tsumi knew that Gin had the phone back she said, "Well, your friend is very pleasant isn't he?"

"He's not my friend." Gin said petulantly, "What's this all about now anyway?"

Tsumi sighed, "The sort version is that one of the former members of the Yorugao is trying to summon a creature that can take over our world and the world you are currently in."

"Well now," Gin said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, not for the first time that day, "that sounds very unusual for our world. And, I'm guessing that we have to stop him from this side. Why can't the bad guys just leave me alone?"

Tsumi chuckled softly, indulging Gin, "Well, you are the main character after all. If the villains don't try to mess with you, what fun would that be?"

"You know you are talking to the laziest protagonist ever don't you? I mean, really, I'm lazy enough that I would really appreciate it if all these bad guys would just leave me alone."

Tsumi chuckled again and then there was a pause. Just as Gin was about to ask if everything was alright, a voice he didn't recognized said, "Are you the one who's replaced me?"

"Hah?" was all Gin could say

"Let me talk to Tony. Explanations are in order." The voice replied

Gin pouted slightly, "Who are you to tell me what to do? What if I don't want to bring the phone to Tony?"

Just then, out of some extreme stroke of coincidence, Tony entered the area where Gin a and Takasugi were, "I was just wondering what was taking you so long…also, Ziva yelled at me for accusing you of killing that other guy without sufficient evidence…"

Missing completely what the mysterious newcomer's voice had just said, Gin replied, "Well, whatever. You're in luck because Tony just came outside."

At Tony's questioning look, Gin said, "I think, maybe, that the person on the other line is your boss. But, I'm not sure. Either way, though, he wants to talk to you. So, here you go."

Before Tony could say anything at all to Gin about wondering what he was talking about, the phone was pushed into his hands and Tony found himself saying, "Boss, is that you?"

"Who else would it be, Tony?"

"Oh," Tony said, "It is you boss. What have you been up to all this time?"

There was a pause, "DiNozzo, I may not be there, but that doesn't mean you can ask stupid questions."

"But boss," Tony protested in response, "it's not really a stupid question. You see, we won't know what's happened until Monday when the new Shonen Jump comes out."

At that Gin was unable to contain his snort. Tony gave him a glare and Gin mouthed, 'Ha, I seem to recall you thinking Shonen Jump was a waste of time. Glad I proved you wrong.'

Deciding to ignore Gin from this point forward, Tony continued, "So, what have you been up to? And why are you contacting us now?"

There was another pause, "Does that mean you didn't notice my absence?"

"N-not at all boss," Tony floundered, "All I meant was why now and not earlier?"

Gin watched at Tony talked into the phone with this 'boss' person. And he realized that Tony wasn't such a bad guy after all. All those times the man had mocked him he had, maybe, been really worried over the disappearance of his boss.

And then, the conversation was over. As Tony handed Gin his phone back, Gin sighed slightly, now they would have to explain things to these guys, what a pain…

Tony then turned to Takasugi and Gin and said, "Well now. You have a lot of explaining to do, don't you?

**And that is the end of the chapter ^_^ I still don't have anything to say, so see you next update. As always, if you like leave a review I love to know what you guys think.**

**-Murayama Tsuru**


	17. The Arrest of Yuki

**Hey guys, Murayama Tsuru here. Here's the 17****th**** chapter, I hope you enjoy ^_^ due to a lack of anything significant to say, you guys can read the chapter straight away.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama; it's the property of Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei. Nor do I own NCIS; it belongs to CBS.**_

The two Gintama guys looked at Tony in stony silence. Eventually, seeing that Takasugi clearly wasn't going to even attempt to do any of the explaining that Tony seemed to expect from them said, attempting to play dumb, "What explaining are you talking about? We've been nothing but straight with you…Well I have anyway, Bakasugi over here has always been a sneaky one."

Both Tony and Takasugi raised annoyed eyebrows at the silver-haired Samurai, for slightly different reasons of course. And, surprisingly, it was Takasugi who voiced his complaints first, "What do you mean I've always 'been the sneaky one'? If I recall, you tried to get away with a lot more than I did."

Gin pursed his lips in reignited annoyance. But, before he could start arguing with Takasugi again, Tony cut in by saying, "Come on you two, quit stalling. Just tell me what's going on."

Takasugi looked away and put his pipe to his lips, clearly still not willing to say anything. So, after another awkward pause, Gin sighed and said, "Fine. I'll try and fill in some details. But, I don't know everything since Katame-san over here is being tight-lipped as usual."

At the new nickname, Takasugi turned his glare on Gintoki. But, before the one-eyed man could comment, Gintoki started explaining how Takasugi was framed for the killing of the petty officer. Of course, though, Takasugi ended up doing most of the explaining since Gin didn't actually know what he was talking about.

Once the two had finished competing with each other to see who could explain the situation Takasugi was currently in they looked to Tony to see if that was sufficient. Tony's reaction, predictably, was a pair of fingers to his forehead in consternation, feeling a headache coming on.

After a minute of trying to get the story straight in his head, Tony said disbelievingly, "So, you expect me to believe that there's this guy who can somehow hypnotize someone and get them to kill petty officer Ceverly. And then, for some reason he let Takasugi escape and then came to the NCIS headquarters to find him. And, to top all the other strangeness off, he and some girl in your world are trying to summon something that can take over both worlds?"

"Believe it or not," Takasugi growled, more than mildly annoyed at Tony, "it is what happened. Why do you think I tried to hide this from you until now? I knew you wouldn't believe me."

Tony opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when McGee came out, "What's taking you three so long? You came out here at least twenty minutes ago. What is the holdup?"

Tony replied, "Well, these two here just gave me a movie-like scenario of why the one-eyed man killed our petty officer. Also, Gibbs called to let me know that we have to look for someone named Yuki in order to stop him and some girl on the Ginsama side from summoning something or other…he was kinda vague on the details."

Before McGee could respond to that, Takasugi said, "It's Gintama, not Gin-sama. Don't give this silver-haired idiot more of a swelled head than he already has."

"Oh c'mon Takasugi," Gin said, a large grin on his face, "I like Gin-sama, it brings out my main character status even more. I bet you're just jealous because your name isn't in the title."

"As if," Takasugi huffed, "I just don't think people should be going around putting you on a pedestal you don't deserve."

Gin turned his dead fish-eyes on Takasugi once again. And, once again, McGee interrupted by saying, "Why don't we go explain this to Ziva. I'm sure she would love to know what's going on as well."

"Yeah," Tony agreed, "and the, while we're at it, we can try to contact Gibbs again. A little more information on what's happening over there would be nice as well."

Before either Takasugi or Gin could start complaining or arguing with each other again, Tony and McGee went inside in the hopes that the other two would follow them. Gin, shrugging, turned to Takasugi who was dumping out the tobacco from his pipe.

After a second, Gin said, "Are you sure you should be doing that? I think I saw something about using an ashtray earlier."

Takasugi ignored Gin and finished dumping the ashes out of his Kiseru. He then walked passed Gin and said, "What are you waiting for Gintoki? We shouldn't keep a lady waiting."

Snorting, Gin followed Takasugi through the door, "Since when do you care about whether or not you kept someone waiting, especially a woman?"

"Since that particular woman looks like she can kick both our asses without breaking a sweat."

Gin laughed at that as he let the door swing shut behind him, "You got that right. Keeping Ziva waiting for something seems like a very bad idea."

* * *

Once the three guys finished explaining to Ziva she sat back in her chair thoughtfully. After a minute she said, "Well, that makes sense. Shinsuke did seem to be hiding something. And I noticed that Gin seemed to be in on the secret as well. Although you do seem like the kind of person to kill indiscriminately, I imagine that killing someone you don't know at all wouldn't be your thing."

Takasugi nodded, but didn't comment. After a second, though, he did say, "I am amazed that that boy wasn't killed when I escaped from the warehouse. I did see him collapse after all."

"Yep," Gin added, nodding his head sagely, "in my experience, people usually collapse after they have been stabbed in the stomach. You have great deductive skills, Katame-kun. I see you've been reading up on your Detective Conan. Well done, you might be able to consider yourself a real Gintama character now."

"I thought you liked Jump. Why are you talking about a series from Shonen Sunday? And stop calling me Katame, it's annoying." Takasugi responded

A slightly sadistic grin formed on Gin's lips, "But, that's precisely why I started calling you that Katame-kun. I think you deserve someone annoying you a little since you show up in Gintama so little."

Takasugi once again turned to glare at the silver-haired Samurai. But before the argument could escalate more, McGee said, "Ok, so now that we've explained this to Ziva, why don't we go tell Abby now."

"Yes," Ziva agreed, "I'm sure she would like to stop looking for the fingerprints on the dead petty officer since we have who did it."

Tony nodded in agreement as well, "Yep, so while you go down with McGee to talk to Abbey, I'll see if we can contact Gibbs again with that cell phone of yours."

"Why do you get to do that?" Gin asked, "It's my cell phone so shouldn't I be the one who tries to get in contact with the other side?"

"it's not your boss who's trapped in some futuristic version of a historical Japanese city, so I'll be the one using that cell phone." Tony said simply

"Well, your boss isn't the one trapped in some alien-less place," Gin responded, "whose only contact with his old world is a phone. I think I'll be the one using my phone given to me by the bad guys, thank you very much."

Tony looked like he wanted to respond, vehemently at that; but before he could, the elevator dinged open and Abby stepped out. She walked over to the group and scolded, "I have had something for a while now and none of you have come down to learn what it was. I don't particularly appreciate being ignored."

"It's not that we were ignoring you," Tony said, trying to placate Abby, "it's just that Sakata and Takasugi were explaining some things to us and we didn't have the opportunity to come hear what you have."

"Yeah," McGee added, "But, we do know who killed petty officer Caverly now."

"You do?" Abby asked surprised, "Who was it?"

There was a slight pause and Abby looked toward Gin with a slightly panicked look on her face, "It wasn't you was it Gin-chan? I know you played a large part in the war against the Amanto, but I thought you stopped killing!...unless…someone brainwashed you? Were you forced to kill the petty officer? Are you still under the hypnosis now? Do we need to lock you up so you don't harm anyone else?"

"Um…no," Gin said after processing all that Abby said, "It wasn't me. As you know, I wouldn't harm a fly. A cockroach maybe, but flies are pretty useful to society. But, you were pretty close with the brainwashing thing…"

Before Gin could reveal who killed the petty officer, Takasugi spoke up slightly harshly, "It was me. Stop talking about Gintoki like he's some fluffy cat. Why doesn't anyone get that he used to be even fiercer on the battlefield than me, living up to his name of Shiroyasha?" Takasugi then proceeded to explain how Yuki had done something to him to make him kill the petty officer once his rant about how people treat Gin was over. Which was pretty surprising, considering that Takasugi never seemed to care about how people treated Gin before (but then again, he doesn't show up all that often so we don't know what Takasugi is thinking).

When the one-eyed Samurai was done, Abby nodded, "In that case, I have good news. The fingerprints on Drake Caverly, yours Takasugi, do not match the prints we found on Jake Kingsworthy. So, that means that we're looking for someone else entirely. I guess that's only good news for you, not so much for us, since we still have a lot of work to do…"

"I think I know who may have killed Kingsworthy." Takasugi responded after a minute

"You do?" Tony and Gin said at the same time

Takasugi, for the umpteenth time that day, turned to glare at Gin, "Why are you so surprised?"

Gin shrugged," It just seemed like the right thing to say. As I said, you seem to have been reading up on your Detective Conan, you really are becoming a normal Gintama character."

"Oh come on you two," McGee said with an exaggerated sigh, "just let Takasugi tell us who did it so we can catch the guy and see if he's right."

Takasugi decided not to engage Gin in anymore of his foolishness and got to answering McGee's question of who killed the other guy, "I think the person who captured me is the person who killed Kingsworthy."

"And that person would be?" Tony asked

"The same person who gave you that card, Yomiyama Yuki. I believe if we can get in contact with your boss and Gin's psychic girl then they will tell us that he's the one we should be looking for next."

"Yep," Gin nodded, "I've never met this Yuki guy, but he sounds like a pain. Let's go find him and get him to send us back to our world."

Just then, the elevator opened and the guy that they had been looking for walked in. He walked over to the group and turned to Tony, a dark smile on his face, "It seems you lied to me Mr. DiNozzo. You said you didn't know where my friend's killer was, but here he stands, not a care in the world."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Again, how in the world did you get in here kid? I'm pretty sure security wouldn't just let some kid in here, would they? Besides, I didn't lie to you at all; I don't believe that you and petty officer Caverly were friends at all."

Yuki didn't seem to like that Tony had called him a kid again, but he didn't make any comment on it. Yuki's eyes then flicked toward Takasugi and Gin for a minute and then back to Tony, "Maybe we weren't so much friends, as associates. But, none of that matters now, the situation has changed. I'm here to avenge Caverly's death. So, if you would be so kind as to hand Takasugi Shinsuke and Sakata Gintoki over I will be on my way."

"Oi," Gin interjected, "why do you want me as well? I had no part in you making Takasugi kill that petty dude."

Before Yuki could respond to Gin's outburst, Tony said, "Calm down you guys. Just sit down and we'll have a chat about all this. Would you like a glass of water?"

Both Gin and Yuki blinked in utter confusion. Gin gave Tony a look like he as the weirdest person in the world but Tony ignored the Samurai, a placid smile plastered on his face. After a pause, Ziva spoke as well, the same sort of smile on her face, "Yes, why don't you just relax and we can get this whole thing sorted out. Some water is sure to calm you down."

Giving in, Yuki agreed and sat down in a chair that was offered to him, perplexed at how this was going. Gin and Takasugi were also perplexed and looked at the three NCIS plus Abby for answers. All they got was a look to just play along for now.

Once Yuki had finished the water he had been offered, Tony said, "Here, why don't you give that glass to that lovely girl in pigtails over there and start telling us what this is about. It must be hard to face your friend's killer after all so why don't we try talking it out?"

Yuki nodded, still confused, and handed the glass to Abby who took it and went back to the elevator. Yuki then started spinning some tale about how he and Drake Caverly had been friends for such a long time and how he had seen Takasugi kill him and it had upset him so much that the only thing he could think of was revenge.

A while later, Abby returned and gave a slight nod to Abby, making all three of the agents' smiles drop. Tony then stood up and wrested Yuki out of the chair saying, "Well, we certainly can't get you for the death of petty officer Caverly, but the DNA we found on Ensign Kingsworthy, we can, in fact arrest you for that."

As Tony was reading Yuki his rights, Gin's phone rang. He flipped it open, slightly miffed that this scene was being interrupted for him, "Hello?"

Mikazuki Tsumi's voice answered, "Gin-san? We've captured Yuri, how are things going on your end?"

**And that is the end of this chapter. Next time we learn how the gang in Edo captures Yuri. Still lacking anything important to say, I bid you adieu until next week. As always, if you'd like, please leave a review I love to know what you guys think ^_^**

**-****村山鶴 **


	18. A Talk in Washington DC

**Hey guys, Murayama Tsuru here. Here's the chapter, I hope you enjoy ^_^ (if you couldn't tell, I don't have anything to say at the moment).**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama; it's the property of Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei. Nor do I own NCIS; it belongs to CBS.**_

"So," Gibbs asked once Abuto was done bemoaning the fact the some author made him her favorite character, "what now?"

Abuto, annoyed that no seemed to care that he was the most unfortunate Yato in Gintama ever, turned to Tsumi and said, "The other silver-hair is right, what do we do now? As you said your spell was randomized, so we don't exactly know where the girl is."

Tsumi nodded in agreement, "that's very true. But, I do have an idea of how to find her."

"Yeah, and what would that be? Last time I checked, you didn't exactly have time to put a tracker on her." Abuto asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm that Gibbs didn't understand

Tsumi gave the one armed man an withering look, "If you had let me finish my sentence Abuto-san, you would know that I do indeed have a tracker on her. As I said before, I was tailing her before and I did find her here shortly after you two got here. If she hasn't noticed the tracker yet, I believe that I will be able to activate it again."

Before either Abuto or Gibbs could give a response, Kagura burst into the room, her umbrella gun cocked and ready to fire at any time, yelling, "Gibb-chan, Abu-chan, are you ok? I thought I heard gunshots and that balding man told me that you thought someone was watching you, Gibb-chan, uh-huh!"

There was a short pause and then Kagura noticed Tsumi smiling slightly at her, "Oh, you're here too, eh Tsumi-chan? Here to curse Abu-chan again, are you?"

Tsumi chuckled lightly, but before she could answer that, Shinpachi's voice sounded from somewhere behind the red-headed Yato, "I really doubt that's what Tsumi-san is here for Kagura-chan. I'm guessing that she was here for whoever Gibbs-san said was watching him."

Kagura turned on Shinpachi and asked, suspicion in her voice, "And how would you know that, uh-huh? The Shinpachi I know wouldn't know something like that, uh-huh! You're an imposter, aren't you?"

Shinpachi made an impatient noise, "No, I'm not an imposter Kagura-chan. It's just while you charged in here, the…occupant of this house told me that he had seen someone follow her when she went out. And the description of that person sounded a lot like Tsumi when she was a guy and leading us to the witches' hideout in Yoshiwara."

Kagura's eyes were still narrowed in suspicion humphed, "Fine, you're probably not an imposter. But, I have my eyes one you, uh-huh!"

Shinpachi rolled his eyes but said nothing in response. Instead he looked to Gibbs and said, "So, what happened?"

It was Tsumi who answered Shinpachi, though, "Well, the girl I'm after has been watching Gibbs-san to enact her plan to summon a being that is capable of taking over this world and Gibbs-san's. But, Gibbs-san discovered her before she wanted him to so she was planning on moving her plan forward and killing him as this side's sacrifice. But, before she could, I teleported her away. Gibbs-san, Abuto-san, and I were just discussing ways that we would be able to track her down when Kagura-chan and you arrived. By the way, I heard that there was another man with Gibbs-san, where is he?"

Abuto looked like he wanted to ask why that mattered in the least, but before he could, Tsumi interrupted him with a sort of detached idea, making Abuto glare at her in annoyance, "You know, now might be a good time to call Gin-san, I'm sure he would love to know what's going on. I'm betting him and the leader of the Kiheitai are very confused at the moment. And, if Yuri is planning what I think she's planning then one of them is probably in a lot of trouble at the moment."

"Huh?" everyone else in the room said, confused as to why Tsumi had switched gears all of a sudden

But, she didn't offer any explanation and started looking through the phone the other witch girl left behind. After a moment she seemed to find what she was looking for and pressed a button and then pushed the speaker button on the phone.

After it rang a few times, there was an answer and Tsumi said, "Gin-san is that you? This was the only number on her phone so I was wondering who it could be."

There was a pause in which Gin seemed to be trying to figure out who was speaking, "Um, who is this? If you're a friend of Takasugi's, which I would be amazed at by the way, I can hand the phone to him."

"No," Tsumi said, a hint of amusement in her voice "I don't think I have had the pleasure to meet Edo's most prominent terrorist. I do, however, know you. It hasn't been that long since our time in Yoshiwara. I still have yet to thank you for that by the way."

Recognition was clear in the other silver-haired man's voice when he said, "Oh yeah, you're that witch girl. How has your mother been since that time?"

Mikazuki Tsumi chuckled softly, "You're just as bad as Abuto-san. I'm not a witch girl. But, that's beside the point at the moment. Am I correct in assuming that one of you was forced to kill someone against their will?"

"Hey," Gin said, slightly annoyed, "I am nothing like that one armed Yato who sounds like Jiraiya. And yes, Bakasugi over here was indeed forced to kill someone against his will. What does that have to do with anything?"

Tsumi let out an irritated sigh as if she had dreaded this happening, "I thought so. Let me talk to Takasugi."

There was a pause and Abuto imagined Gin looking at the phone, wondering if he had heard correctly. Then, they heard Gin say faintly to someone, "Here, some girl you don't know wants to talk to you."

There was another pause and some strange sounding sounds and then an irritated voice asked, "Who is this and why do you want to talk to me?"

"Hello Takasugi Shinsuke, my name is Mikazuki Tsumi. Because Gin-san told me that you were the one was forced to kill someone against you will. This means that you are the unwilling sacrifice to an angry girl's plans."

The voice's response was an angry, suspicious, "I'm a what?"

"As much as you don't like it, you are a sacrifice. What you need to do now is tell the people on the other side that this happened against your will so that you don't get into further trouble and make their plans easier. If you don't, you can say goodbye to your plans to get revenge for your teacher."

Everyone in the room (except for Gibbs, who didn't really know what was going on) looked at Tsumi as if she had lost her mind, speaking to Edo's most dangerous terrorist like she was talking to an equal. Abuto chuckled softly, and Gibbs wondered if he really felt as much animosity toward the girl as he let on.

Eventually Takasugi responded angrily (Gibbs was beginning to think that this was his only setting), "Fine, I'll tell them. But, if I'm arrested because you think this is all some scheme to summon some magical thing that wants to take over Edo and this world I imagine that whatever time you have left there when I get beck will be less than pleasant. My destruction of that rotten world will not be stopped"

"Good," Tsumi said, her voice still calm, "I just want Yuri's plans to be stopped. I'm sure you don't particularly like being manipulated either. With that out of the way, would you please hand the phone back to Gin-san? I'm sure he'd like to know what's going on as well."

There were more shuffling sounds on the phone and when the noises stopped said, "Well, your friend is very pleasant isn't he?"

"He's not my friend." Gin said petulantly, "What's this all about now anyway?"

Tsumi sighed, "The sort version is that one of the former members of the Yorugao is trying to summon a creature that can take over our world and the world you are currently in."

"Well now," Gin said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "that sounds very unusual for our world. And, I'm guessing that we have to stop him from this side. Why can't the bad guys just leave me alone?"

Tsumi chuckled softly, indulging Gin, "Well, you are the main character after all. If the villains don't try to mess with you, what fun would that be?"

Gin groaned, "You know you are talking to the laziest protagonist ever don't you? I mean, really, I'm lazy enough that I would really appreciate it if all these bad guys would just leave me alone."

Tsumi chuckled again and then Gibbs motioned to the girl to get her attention. Once Tsumi finally noticed Gibbs, here eyebrows rose in question. Gibbs then whispered, "Let me talk to him. I need to see how my team is doing."

Tsumi nodded and handed the phone to Abuto who handed the phone to him. Once Gibbs had the phone he said, "Are you the one who's replaced me?"

"Hah?" was the man on the other line's confused reply

"Let me talk to Tony. Explanations are in order." Gibbs replied, ignoring Gin's confusion

"Who are you to tell me what to do? What if I don't want to bring the phone to Tony?" was Gin's slightly whiny reply. For a moment, Gibbs was reminded of Tony and his constant complaining; the way the other silver-haired man sounded reminded him of his teammate.

So, Gibbs responded to Gin as he would to Tony, "I don't care what you want, just give Tony the damn phone. He deserves to know what's going on too."

Clearly having ignored what Gibbs had just said to him, Gin replied, "Well, whatever. You're in luck because Tony just came outside."

There was a pause in which Gibbs heard Gin say to someone not on the phone, "I think, maybe, that the person on the other line is your boss. But, I'm not sure. Either way, though, he wants to talk to you. So, here you go."

There was some more shuffling sounds and the Gibbs heard Tony say, "Boss, is that you?"

Relief washed over Gibbs; it wasn't as if he thought he would never see his comrade again, but it was a damn good feeling to hear the younger man's voice. And then Gibbs, not wanting to show that Tony's voice had been so reassuring said, "Who else would it be, Tony?"

"Oh," Tony said, "It is you boss. What have you been up to all this time?"

There was a pause, in which Gibbs felt the urge to smack Tony upside the head, instead he used his words, hoping that they would have the desired effect, "DiNozzo, I may not be there, but that doesn't mean you can ask stupid questions."

"But boss," Tony protested in response, sounding like Gibbs had actually smacked him, "it's not really a stupid question. You see, we won't know what's happened until Monday when the new Shonen Jump comes out."

There was a pause and Gibbs heard someone snort in the background and Tony give an irritated growl in response. Tony then continued talking to Gibbs, "So, what have you been up to? And why are you contacting us now?"

There was another pause, "Does that mean you didn't notice my absence?"

"N-not at all boss," Tony floundered, "All I meant was why now and not earlier?"

"Because," Gibbs stated simply, "I didn't have an interdimensional cellphone."

There was a short pause in which Gibbs could imagine Tony wondering what in the world his boss was talking about, making Gibbs smile slightly (he did love confusing his subordinates after all, even though he didn't show it).

Tony eventually said, "So, what's this all about boss? Why do they want you? Are you ok? I talked to Ducky and he said that you're in some version of a city called Edo, I hope the Sushi is good."

Gibbs chuckled and then began explaining to Tony what had happened to him and what the girl named Yuri's plans were and anything else that seemed relevant (since, after all, the next volume of Shonen Jump wasn't coming out until Monday).

Then, explanations were over and Gibbs told Tony that he had to get going to catch the girl who had brought him here. Tony agreed that that did sound important and the conversation was over. Gibbs snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Tsumi who was now sitting at a desk fiddling with something that Gibbs couldn't see.

Once Tsumi was done with whatever she was doing she looked up to everyone with another one of her smiles on her face, "Well, now that I've got the tracker working again, shall we go retrieve our little princess before her plans can move forward anymore?"

"Yeah!" Kagura agreed, "Let's go get this girl! Anyone who wants to tangle with us is gonna get it, uh-huh!" And with that they all followed Tsumi out of the room.

**And that is the end of this chapter ^_^ next chapter will also be a Gibbs chapter and then, maybe, hopefully, I will get into the chapters that have both worlds in them again. Well, we'll see what next chapter brings ^_^ until next update then guys. As always, if you'd like, leave a review I love to know what you guys think.**

**-****村山鶴**


	19. Half Fake Chess Games and Yuri's Capture

**Hey guys, Murayama Tsuru here. Here's the 19****th**** chapter. Things really start rolling along to the…two-thirds part of the story (I can't say conclusion because that's still a ways away ^_^) well, anyway, here's the chapter…oh wait, I think I may have forgotten to say this (but if I did, sorry for repeating myself), but the name Gin called Takasugi a few chapters back, Katame, means one-eye…I don't believe that needs any further explanation ^_^ hope you enjoy the chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama; it's the property of Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei. Nor do I own NCIS; it belongs to CBS.**_

Yomiyama Yuri was breathing hard, since she had been teleported away after trying to kill Gibbs because he had found her out (and those other two, but they didn't really matter all that much to her), she started running as soon as her feet touched ground once she was free of the teleportation spell. She hadn't tried to see where she was, because if she knew Mikazuki Tsumi (and she did pretty well she'd say), that watchdog wouldn't stop chasing her until she had caught Yuri and stopped her plans.

And that was something Yuri would not stand for. She had to, just had to, summon him, and ask him to subjugate all those fools who of both this world and the 'real world'. Eventually, though, Yuri tired and she didn't hear any sounds of someone giving chase so she slowed down to catch her breath and see where the teleportation spell had taken her.

As the young witch girl found her bearings, a smile spread over her lips; it seemed that Tsumi hadn't programmed the spell and had inadvertently sent her to exactly the place Yuri had wanted to end up in in the first place; Edo park.

"You have my thanks, Mikazuki Tsumi!" Yuri smirked. The other witch girl then began making her way to the rendezvous point to summon Him (it was a good thing that the sacrifices could be made at any point, as long as it was before He had finished doing the work he had been summoned for, that is).

As she wandered the park, she clicked her tongue in slight annoyance, there were people in the park today which would make the very obvious summoning that she was planning to do harder for her. There were two men playing chess on a bench, there was a girl with a large hat that obscured her face taking a nap under a tree, and a group of three having a picnic in another shady spot.

Yuri wasn't quite sure what it was, but something seemed a little too coincidental about these people being here today. Yuri had been sure that there was going to be some sort of festival in Edo today, and that was why she planned on using the park if she was forced to speed things up (which she was).

But, all the same, Yuri disregarded the people in the park; after all there were probably some people who didn't like to go to festivals. So, Yuri continued to make her way to the rendezvous point. She stopped for a moment, though, as she thought she felt someone staring at her; but when she turned around, the people in the park were doing exactly what they had been doing before.

So she kept on walking, feeling slightly more alert to the fact that Mikazuki Tsumi might know where she was. But, she reached the rendezvous point without incident and began to prepare everything she needed for her summoning of the Great Lord (if you haven't figured it out by now, I don't have a name for whoever this dude is yet ^_^).

* * *

Even though their games of Chess were usually fake, Fornell tended to play for real. Gibbs had asked him about it once, but his friend had just shrugged and said, "It just feels right." And it was the same this time as well. The two were playing (Gibbs, even though he was only half paying attention, seemed to be winning at the moment) when the girl passed them by, hardly casting them as much as a glance.

Even so, Gibbs pulled the hat Tsumi had given him lower over his eyes just to make sure that he went completely unnoticed by their target. Then, once the girl had passed them by, he heard Tobias whisper, "I think it's time for us to make our move, the 'psychic girl' or whoever she is turned back into a female."

Gibbs chuckled at that, "And it's not every day you hear that now is it? I wasn't aware that one could switch so easily."

Tobias rolled his eyes at Gibbs, and motioned that it was time to go. Gibbs nodded and the two stood up and joined Tsumi, Abuto, Shinpachi, and Kagura. The group then began to surreptitiously follow the girl to the center of the park.

It was amazing to Gibbs how this girl was being so open about whatever she was going to do (even though he still didn't really know what that was). But then again, she didn't seem to notice that she was being followed either, at least that's what it seemed like to Gibbs.

They had lost the girl for a little as they decided to make extra sure she wouldn't notice them and followed at a distance. When Gibbs spotted her again, she seemed to be drawing something on the ground and he noticed that Tsumi's eyes narrowed slightly.

And then, in a blur of motion that Gibbs almost missed, the psychic girl was on top of the witch girl, knocking whatever drawing implement she had been using out of her hands. The other girl looked stunned for a moment and then, when she noticed who had stopped whatever she was doing, said, confusion in her voice, "How did you know where I had been teleported?"

Tsumi gave a glare in return, "Because I put a tracker on you."

The other girl looked confused still, "But…I would have noticed something like that!"

"Not if I made sure that you wouldn't."

"But…we all thought you weren't any good at spells! How are you able to do this?"

"I'm a quick study." Was all Tsumi gave as an answer, her eyes glowing slightly

Then, as if coming to the other girl's defense for some reason, Abuto stood up and went over to the two girls, "Ok Mikazuki Tsumi, that's enough. You've caught her, I think it's time we brought her in for questioning."

Tsumi turned a slightly hurt glare on to Abuto as if he had just slapped her. But before she could say anything, somehow the girl slipped away and started running like she'd been set on fire. And before Gibbs could really think about what he was doing, he started chasing after the girl (even though a part of him wanted to listen in on the ensuing argument that was about to occur between Tsumi and Abuto).

And that was when Gibbs realized that he was getting too old to be chasing after suspects and those 'innocent' people who always seemed to like to run away from anyone who came to question them (I mean seriously, they always run, even if they aren't the person who did it ^_^).

But, even though Gibbs was feeling his age catching up to him, he was gaining on the girl fast. But again, she didn't seem to notice that she was being chased as she was busy chanting something in a language that Gibbs didn't understand.

Just as the girl finished whatever she was chanting, Gibbs tackled her to the ground. He then took out the handcuffs, that he was slightly surprised were still with him, and said, "I don't know how you guys do it here, but you're under arrest."

And then, out of habit, Gibbs began reciting the girl her rights, which he wasn't sure she had here in Edo, but still, it's what he was used to doing when he made an arrest. Once he was done the girl barked out a laugh, "You think your 'rights' have any use here? I doubt there will even be a trial. No matter, though, it's too late anyway, I've already summoned Him to your world. Say your prayers while you can, you're going to need them."

* * *

When everyone returned to Gin's house, Tsumi put up some sort of barrier around the girl, completely ignoring Abuto who looked slightly sheepish at the moment. Tsumi then she took out the interdimensional cell phone and dialed the number that was probably Sakata Gintoki's. When the silver haired Samurai answered the phone with a lazy and slightly annoyed sounding 'hello', Tsumi responded by saying, "Gin-san? We've captured Yuri, how are things going on your end?"

There was a pause and then Gin said, the annoyance gone from his voice, "Great, we just caught our annoyance as well. Now I can finally go home and this mess can be done with. I'm really sick of this place, the only person I know here is Takasugi and he's not very good company…"

Before Gin could say anything else, Tsumi said, "But, I have some bad news as well."

There was a strained pause and then, "What is it? Please don't tell me that those two have sent Sakamoto here as well. I really don't think I could take it if he and his laugh were here too."

"No, no," Tsumi soothed, "nothing like that. More like we failed in stopping Yuri from summoning that being to Gibbs-san's world."

"Oh…" Gin said, "that doesn't sound good…well hey, at least I get to go home and not deal with it."

There was another pause, "Gin-san," Tsumi said eventually, "I don't think you get to go home until that thing is defeated."

"Really?" Gin asked, the annoyance creeping back into his voice. With a dramatic sigh, Gin said, "Oh fine, I'll fight whatever it is, that is my role as main character after all."

And then, Gibbs took the phone from Tsumi, "Hey, Sakata Gindoki, or whoever you are, stop sounding so laid back about this."

"Why should I?" Gin asked, "That's my character, the lazy, yet kind hearted, not to mention broke manager of Yorozuya Gin-chan."

"I don't care what your character's supposed to be." Gibbs snapped, "When you're working with my team, you follow my rules. And I don't accept lazy-asses on my team."

There was another pause and then Gin said, sounding tired yet angry at the same time, "You may be the boss of the people here, but you're not my boss. Sure, you're probably someone I'd respect under different circumstances, and Pattsuan and Kagura probably like you better than me, since, as you said, I'm a lazy-ass. But you don't get to order me around. Just because I say that I'm unwilling to fight the final boss doesn't mean I won't do it, as I said being lazy is my character. I know how to do my duty y'know, I am a Samurai, and that's what we're all about after all."

Gibbs blinked slightly shocked, maybe Gin wasn't such an opposite person than Gibbs after all. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but there was something about the man he hadn't met the reminded Gibbs of himself just a little. After a moment, Gibbs sighed, "Fine, I won't treat you like the others. Still, you shouldn't sound so laid back about this, your world is at stake too."

There was another dramatic sigh, "My world always at stake. That gorilla of a Mangaka seems to think that aliens coming to destroy or take over the world on a regular basis makes for a good manga. And while he may be right on one level, it's hard on us characters to keep fighting off all those crazy Amanto…But yes, I'll try to keep in mind that both worlds are at stake at the moment."

And the conversation seemed to come to an end and the two hung up the phone without another word. Gibbs then turned to the girl, Yuri; it was time to get some answers out of her.

**And that is the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be the interrogations of both Yuri and Yuki. So yeah, until next week (maybe) then…if you guys could help me come up with a name for my summoned bad guy, that would be cool, but you don't have to ^_^ as always if you'd like please leave a review, I love to know what you guys think.**

**-****村山鶴**


	20. Two Interrogations and an Appearance

**Hey guys, Murayama Tsuru here. Here's the 20****th**** chapter, I hope you guys enjoy ^_^**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama; it's the property of Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei. Nor do I own NCIS; it belongs to CBS.**_

As Gin snapped his phone shut, he sighed; dealing with Gibbs had been painful to put it nicely. Gin knew he probably shouldn't dwell on it too much seeing as Gibbs probably hadn't read a chapter of Gintama before, but it still bugged him that the leader of the NCIS team he was currently attached to called into question Gin's lazy-ass character.

Gin was just completing another sigh when he heard Tony call out, "Hey, were you talking to Gibbs on the phone just now?"

Gin looked over to see Tony waiting for him while McGee, Ziva, and Takasugi led Yomiyama Yuki to the interrogation room Gin had been in not all that long ago. Gin shrugged, "Yep, your boss and my psychic girl. They just called to tell me that they caught the other half of the two people who sent me and Katame-kun here."

Tony gave Gin a look, "Then why were you sighing just now?"

Gin definitely didn't want to tell Gibbs's comrade that he didn't really like his boss, so instead he said, "Well, I guess the bad news is that the girl managed to summon whoever it was she was trying to summon. I guess that just means more work for us, eh?"

"Yeah," Tony agreed, "anyway, let's go question Mr. Yuki, shall we?"

"Ooh," Gin said with a fake enthusiastic voice, "does that mean you're gonna let me sit in?"

Tony gave Gin another look that made Gin chuckle just slightly, "You wish." Was all Tony said and then he walked away, making Gin determined that he was going to get into that interrogation room for sure; if only for the purpose of annoying Tony some more.

When the Tony and Gin joined the other three outside the interrogation room, Ziva asked, "So, who gets to question our 'guest'?"

Immediately, Gin put his hand up and said, "Since he, and that other girl, are the ones who brought us here, I should be interrogating him."

"Why should it be you and not me?" Takasugi asked, "I can be much more…persuasive than you can."

"Well," Gin said in response, "I can confuse him so much that something will slip out. I'm pretty good at that, y'know."

"Neither of you are going in." Tony said, "If anyone's interrogating Yomiyama Yuki, it's me. I am the senior field agent after all."

"Tch," said Gin, annoyed, "There you go again with that 'senior field agent' crap. I think you should give Ziva a chance."

There was a pause, as Gibbs's randomness sank in. Before anyone could say anything else, though, Tony opened the door and slipped in, with a slightly sneaky smile on his face. Before the door could close, Gin slipped in as well, and gave a cheeky wave to the others as the door clicked shut.

The three who had been left behind looked at each other and Takasugi said, "Well, I wish those two the best of luck. Gin can get answers out of anyone if he really wants to. So, is there a room where we can watch all this? I have a feeling that this will be an interesting interaction."

Ziva and McGee looked at the leader of the Kiheitai in amazement at the sadistic smile that was forming on his face; even though Gin and Takasugi argued all the time, the look on Gin's former comrade's face made it clear that he knew what Gin was capable of. The other two NCIS team members nodded, then, and led Takasugi into the adjacent observation room to see how this interrogation would play out.

As they entered the room, they saw Takasugi's eyebrow twitch slightly and saw that Gin was being silent, watching Tony question Yomiyama Yuki. Tony was saying, "Since there doesn't seem to be any point in denying it, why don't you tell us why you killed those two men?"

Yuki stayed quiet, looking defiant. After a pause, Tony asked again, "Yomiyama Yuki, we have your DNA all over Ensign Kingsworthy and, even though you may not have killed Drake Caverly directly, you were involved in that. So why don't you just tell us why?"

Still looking moody, Yuki stayed in stony silence, staring at the two of them. Eventually, Gin said, "Y'know, our guys in Edo caught you…sister I'm guessing? She does have your last name after all."

At that, Yuki stiffened, but still said nothing. So, Gin continued, "Also, I'm sure that Mikazuki Tsumi is getting all the information that she needs from Yuri-chan. She can be pretty persuasive; after all, she does seem to have Jiraiya-kun whipped."

Yuki glared at the two men across from him, "Don't you dare call her Yuri-chan. And, I doubt that she's telling them anything, Mikazuki Tsumi has nothing on her."

"Doesn't she now?" Gin asked, "I have a feeling that she's gotten a lot better at casting spells since the last time I saw her. So, since your sister is spilling her guts, why don't you just tell us what we want to know?"

Yuki's glare was solely on Gin now as he growled, "You lie. Yuri-chan would never say anything! She would never tell them that my Oyaji is coming to take over this land."

"Ah," Tony interjected, he then turned to Gin and asked, "I didn't quite get that. What does Oyaji mean?"

There was a smile on Gin's face then as he answered, "It means old man. So, Yuki-kun, does that mean you're like this Oyaji of yours? Does that mean you're a summon too?"

Yuki had paled by the time that Gin was finished speaking, but, he had resumed his silence, trying to avoid eye contact with either of them. Gin turned to Tony and said, "Well, I take that as a yes on the summon thing. I guess that's why he's so loyal to this Yuri person."

Tony nodded, "And now, all that's left is to figure out why he killed those other two. So, Yuki, what's the reason?"

There was another pause and then Yuki finally said, a look of defeat on his face, "I had Drake Caverly killed because he had second thoughts about going through with our plan. Once I got here, Drake, Jake, and I were going to help Yuri with her plan to have Takasugi Shinsuke kill Sakata Gintoki as the sacrifice for my old man. But, for some reason, Drake had second thoughts about the plan and threatened to out us to whoever would believe him so he had to go."

Yuki stopped talking, so Tony asked, "And what about ensign Kingsworthy?"

A look of pure hate appeared on Yuki's face then, and he said angrily, "That man got what was coming to him. He had the gall to ask me to bring someone here in exchange for his help. I had brought him into the group because he seemed to know a lot about Gintama, but he was just obsessed with Kijima Matako…"

"Ah," Gin said, "that explains why there were so many pictures of her in his apartment." Gin then turned to the two-way mirror and shouted, "Takasugi, you don't have to worry about Matako anymore, his stalker was just a fan."

There was muffled chuckle from the other side of the mirror and then Tony asked, "Now that that's been settled. I have one more question for you."

Once Tony was sure that both Gin and Yuki had his attention, he asked his question, "What is your dad's name?"

Yuki paled even more, as if even saying the name of his dad would bring him here. But, at a prompting look from Tony he sighed and said, "My dad is the dark sage Gamajin."

Tony looked at Gin and Gin said, "Don't look at me; I don't know who the guy is either."

* * *

Looking at Yuri in the barrier Mikazuki Tsumi had erected around her, Gibbs reflected on how young she looked. In fact, the girl actually looked her age at the moment, which would make it just little bit harder for him to do his job.

But, then Gibbs remembered that this girl was who had trapped him and Fornell in this land that neither of them knew (and the strange looking aliens all around the city didn't help at all). And the doubt he was feeling ebbed a little just as Mikazuki Tsumi got ready to question the girl, a look of anger on her face.

Once Yuri's glare had been reciprocated, Tsumi asked, "So, what would you like me to do with you now? Now that you've accomplished your mission to summon that thing, what punishment do you think will fit your crimes?"

Yuri opened her mouth to retort, but before she could, Gibbs said, "Before we get into punishments, I'd like to know why you brought us here. What was your plan for me and Tobias?"

"Yeah," the FBI agent agreed, "As much as I like being stuck with my ex-wife's ex-husband, I don't particularly appreciate being stuck in a city that I know nothing about. At least _she_ isn't here to torture us as well, eh Jethro?"

Gibbs smiled and resisted the urge to chuckle and agree and instead said, "As Tobias said, we'd like to know what her plan was for us."

Tsumi sighed, "Fine, let's hear it then Yuri, what was your plan with these two?"

Tsumi raised an eyebrow and said, "Like you don't know already, Mikazuki Tsumi. Why don't you tell them yourself?"

"Because," Tsumi said with a smile, "I'm sure they'd rather hear it from you, wouldn't they now?"

Yuri's eyes narrowed and so did Tsumi's as the two stared each other down. After it seemed that neither of the two were going to explain what happened, Yuri gave in and said, "Fine, I brought of you here so I could manipulate one of you into killing the other so that would complete the sacrificial rites to summon Gamajin for this side. That's also why we sent Sakata Gintoki and Takasugi Shinsuke to that side. Does that satisfy you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

Gibbs gave the girl a look, "No, why us?"

"You're a main character." Was all Yuri said in response

Even though that didn't answer Gibbs question at all, he nodded to Mikazuki Tsumi who said, "Well then, I have a question of my own. What could make you so desperate as to want to summon Gamajin?"

Yuri looked at Tsumi again, "I was never desperate. This plan has been going on for a while now."

"I see," everyone turned to see that it was Abuto who had responded, "you were able to get as far as you had because that Kuro-Shinju spirit had taken over Mikazuki Tsumi's mom so she was more preoccupied with stopping that spirit. And all this would have gone without hitch if Mikazuki Tsumi hadn't cursed me and forced me to help her out and kept app attention away from you and what you were doing."

Yuri looked at Abuto, surprise and annoyance on her face, and spat, "Yeah, that's right. If Mikazuki Tsumi hadn't gotten rid of Kuro-Shinju then I could have gone through my plan without interference."

"And that's why you dislike me so much, isn't it?" Tsumi asked, understanding in her voice

"That's right, watchdog. I would have gotten away with everything if your mom was still possessed. But, that's not the only reason I dislike you. You think you're such a good influence on the Yorugao, don't you realize that there are others that feel the same way?"

There was another pause and then Tsumi sighed, and said tiredly, "I know perfectly well what my reputation is in the Yorugao. But, I'm not there to make friends; I'm there to make sure that another Kuro-Shinju tries to take over our group again. But, you still didn't answer my question, why did you summon the dark sage Gamajin?"

"Because," Yuri said, unnerved by Tsumi's confession that she knew her reputation, "I don't like Sorachi Hideaki. Once Gamajin takes over both our dimensions, he can get rid of that man, become the author of Gintama, and make this stupid series much better."

There was another pause in which everyone in the room was thinking the same thing, but no one wanted to say it because Gin wasn't there to say it for them. Eventually Abuto said, "Alright, since Sakata isn't here, I'm just going to say it, you summoned some dude because you don't like how the manga is going? Really? That's your plan? Ah, yes, this manga truly doesn't make any sense. I think I really need to have chat with this Murayama Tsuru person, and see what she was thinking."

* * *

Later that night, after the NCIS group, Takasugi, and Gin had left for the day; McGee insisted that he wasn't going to house them again after Tony tried to push the two Samurai on him again, so they were forced to stay with Tony this time; a circle of light, with intricate patterns on it, opened in the floor near the cell where they had stashed Yuki for the night.

As the circle grew brighter and larger, a head of dark hair began emerging. Soon, a tall man stepped out of the circle and looked at Yuki, "Ah, I see, you have been caught. No wonder why I was summoned earlier than schedule."

Yuki frowned, "Just get me out of here, Oyaji." Was all he said in return.

**And that is the end of this chapter. As I said before, thank you for your suggestions for the name of this bad guy. The name, Gamajin, is a combination of the words Gama, meaning toad, and Majin devil or genie. Also, he's an Oyaji so thanks to both Oddishrforever and BashoFan. And, later on, you'll see how he relates to Naruto (which is where the inspiration for a 'sage' came from) as always, if you'd like please leave a review, I love to know what you guys think. See you next update.**

**-****村山鶴**


	21. Three Disappearances in One Day is Tough

**Hey guys, Murayama Tsuru here. I present to you the 21****st**** chapter…I'm too tired to say anything else, so here it is ^_^**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama; it's the property of Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei. Nor do I own NCIS; it belongs to CBS.**_

After the awkward silence at Abuto's pronouncement that he needed to have a chat with Murayama Tsuru, Tsumi said, "Yomiyama Yuri, this…this goes beyond just turning you in to the Yorugao. Frankly, I think it's time that we washed our hands of you and turned you into to the Shinsengumi."

"Yeah," Kagura agreed, "What kind of nut are you anyway? Who would want to change the way that gorilla writes our story, uh-huh?"

Yuri, though, didn't seem to have heard Kagura's question and was turning a sickly pale color as she said, "Y-you aren't really going to turn me in to the Shinsengumi a-are you? I've heard terrible things about what those thug cops do to people they think have done wrong…"

Gibbs really didn't know what to say at this point, now that they had brought up the name of a group that must be the police of this city if their bad guy was referring to them as 'thug cops'. So, feeling completely out of the loop, the NCIS team leader turned to his balding FBI friend, who looked about as confused as he did and the two of them continued to observe the conversation among the rest of the people in the Yorozuya.

"I'm sure you're exaggerating," Shinpachi was the next to speak, a sympathetic note to his voice, "the Shinsengumi aren't so bad—"

"Ha," Kagura interrupted, a sneer forming on her lips, "they're not so bad as long as you don't end up with that sadist prince as your jailer, he's as bad as they come."

"Indeed," Tsumi agreed, "I've heard some very bad things about what Okita Sougo would do to anyone who betrayed Gintama. But, of course, there's also Hijikata Toshiro who also be…unforgiving to someone like you."

By the time Tsumi had finished speaking, the other witch girl looked even paler than she had before. The girl swallowed hard before looking at Tsumi, a pleading look in her eyes, and stuttered, "P-please don't turn me into the Shinsengumi…I-I'll take any punishment you and the Yorugao wish to mete out to me, but please don't abandon me to those thugs at the S-Shinsengumi…"

"Fine," Tsumi said, seemingly satisfied with being able to punish the girl herself, "I will bring you back to the Yorugao where we will deal you your appropriate punishment…"

"Oh great," Abuto griped, "so you guys get your 'justice', but what are you going to do about the fact that she kidnapped the leader of the Kiheitai? I'm pretty sure those guys will want to deal with her as well, y'know."

Ignoring Abuto, Tsumi continued talking as if she hadn't been interrupted at all, "After, that is, you cancel your summoning of Gamajin and bring back Yuki as well."

The color that had been starting to return to Yuri's cheeks, drained instantly again as she whispered, "…I can't…"

"And why is that?" Tsumi growled

"…Because…" the girl said after a second, "the summoning can't be canceled, it can only be completed, the sacrifices taken and the deed asked of Gamajin has been done."

"No," Tsumi said, hoping to deny what she had just heard, "that can't be right, all summonings can be canceled…"

"Well this one can't!" Yuri yelled, desperation coloring her voice now that she realized that she might be sent to the Shinsengumi after all, "Gamajin told me so."

Tsumi sighed and glared at the girl, "Of course he would tell you that, that's what they all say. Well, I have to go. I'm sure there's a way to cancel Gamajin's summoning. I'll be back later." And the psychic girl stood up to leave.

But, before she could get out the door, Abuto spoke for the first time in a long while, "Oi, who's going to look after our prisoner here while you're off looking for…whatever it is you're looking for?"

"Well," Tsumi turned around, pretending to think about who would be a suitable candidate for the job, "since you asked, Abuto-san, why not you be the one to do it? I'm sure you can regale her with how much _nicer _the Harusame Space Pirates are than the Shinsengumi."

Before Abuto responded, Tsumi left, closing the door her behind her with a soft thump. Once it was clear that Tsumi wasn't coming back, Abuto sighed and Yuri looked over at Abuto in terror, "Y-you're a Harusame?"

"Yep," Abuto responded with a deadpan, "for someone who captured the leader of the Kiheitai, you sure seem to know very little about who he was working with girlie."

Yuri flinched and said defensively, "I would have been able to deal with the Kiheitai, thank you very much, and I even knew that they were working with you Harusame Space Pirates, but I didn't think that you pirates would come after me as well."

"Well," Abuto sighed, still sounding rather deadpan, "That shows how little you know about my boss, the admiral. He's hell-bent one fighting the leader of the Kiheitai and wasn't very pleased to know that someone, meaning you, stole him from under his nose before said fight could even happen. Well, are you ready to go? I'm sure that my boss and the rest of the Kiheitai will be just _ecstatic _to meet you."

Abuto moved over to the girl then and before she could utter a single protest picked the girl up and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The sandy-haired Yato then walked over to the door and opened it with his foot, nodded a lazy goodbye and left, the witch girl screaming bloody-murder all the way out the door.

Once the room was silent again, Shinpachi announced, "Well, now that that's over, it's time I get back to my sister. See you three in the morning"

And, after some muttered goodbyes from the other three, Shinpachi headed out the door as well. That left Kagura, Gibbs, and Fornell wondering what to do next. After a few moments, Kagura's mouth cracked open in a large yawn and Gibbs said, "Kagura, you look tired, why don't you go to sleep?"

Kagura looked like she wanted to protest but whatever she was about to say was interrupted by as another yawn forced its way past the young Yato's lips. Once Kagura thought she would be able to speak again, she was silenced by a kind, yet at the same time stern look from Gibbs.

With a slight sigh, Kagura said, sleep lacing her voice even though she didn't want to go to bed, "Fine Gibb-chan, see you in the morning." The girl then wandered around the small apartment making preparations for bed and eventually crawled into her closet after murmuring even-more-sleepy-now goodnights to Gibbs and Fornell.

Once the closet door was closed, Fornell turned to Gibbs and asked, "She sleeps in a closet? Isn't that a little too…I don't know what to say…Wrong?"

"Yeah," Gibbs agreed, "I thought so too at first. But, I think she chose the closet on her own."

Fornell rolled his eyes, "Strange girl. But then, this is a strange place, so I don't think I really have anything to say…I guess it's time for me to hit the hay as well, what about you Jethro?" Gibbs nodded in agreement and the two DC men walked into Gin's room to figure out how in the world they were supposed to set up a Futon.

* * *

Tony was woken from blissful sleep to the sound of his phone blaring in his ear, the ringtone that was reserved to McGee and the calls he tended to make at the most inconvenient times (use your imagination, because I don't feel like it…but it's probably not very hard to do considering that this is Tony that we're talking about).

Although Tony had been woken up by McGee, he didn't feel like answering so he let the phone go voicemail and tried to drift back off to sleep. But, as soon as his eyes had drifted closed once again, the confounded ringing started up again causing Tony's eyes to spring open in annoyance.

Deciding that it wasn't worth trying to get anymore sleep, Tony answered the phone this time with an annoyed, "What is it McGee? This had better be good if you decided that waking me up this early was a good idea."

McGee's response was, "It's not even that early; boss would usually be here by now. But, I did call you for a good reason."

"And that reason would be?" Tony asked, annoyed, not wanting to deal with McGee at the moment

"Yuki Yomiyama is gone. When I went to the holding cell this morning to see if I could get any more information out of him, there was no one there."

"How the hell did that happen?" was the only thing that Tony could think to ask

"I don't know." McGee stated

All sleep drained away from Tony as he felt something akin panic to know that their prisoner had somehow escaped and was one the loose again, probably looking for Sakata Gintoki and Takasugi Shinsuke (which would mean more, nonfriendly, home-invasions for Tony). Tony got out of bed and began getting dressed as he said, "Ok, let me just go get Sakata and Mr. Grumpy One-eye and I'll be there to talk about what we should do next."

McGee said something else that Tony wasn't really paying attention to and then hung up, leaving Tony to go about his morning routine without further interruption…That is, until he went to go get Gin and Takasugi out of bed. Tony opened the door to the silence of a completely empty room that seemed to have not been inhabited by two Samurai at all. The only evidence of the two ever being there was a cellphone that Tony knew to be Gin's and Takasugi's fancy-looking pipe.

As his eyes drunk in the sight before him, Tony took out his phone and hit the redial button. Once McGee picked up with a 'What is it now Tony?', the proxy leader for Gibbs said in a strained voice, "We have a problem?"

Sensing Tony's distress, McGee responded, "What is it?" even though he had a sinking feeling that he knew what was wrong on Tony's end.

And then Tony said the words that McGee was dreading, "Sakata and Takasugi are gone."

* * *

Back at the warehouse that Takasugi had once been held in, Sakata Gintoki woke up to the uncomfortable feeling of his hands bound behind him. Shaking off sleep immediately, Gin looked around him to see where he was and why he was tied up. Gin eventually laid eyes on Takasugi who was awake and glaring malevolently at nothing in particular, probably unaware that Gin was also now awake.

So, Gin asked, "Oi, Katame-kun, you look like hell. Where are we?"

Looking slightly dourer than when Gin had been asleep, Takasugi turned toward the silver haired Samurai and said, "Oh, you're up."

Eyebrow raised in annoyance, Gin asked, "Is that any way to treat a former comrade?"

Ignoring this question, Takasugi answered Gin's first, "We are in that warehouse that that brat smuggled me into earlier."

"Ah," Gin said, a knowing expression crossing his face, "I thought maybe you were sourer than usual this morning because you had to take a dump. But, I can see know that you're just pissed at having been caught again."

Takasugi rolled his eye and really wanted to just ignore the silver-haired idiot, but then he decided to make the mistake of speaking again, "Well, at least you know the place so that if we manage to escape again you'll have some idea of where we'd go…wow…I never thought that I'd have to rely on a man with only one eye for directions…"

"Shut up." Takasugi hissed, glaring at Gin full-on now, "Can't you see that now is not the time for jokes? We should be thinking of a way to get out of here, not joking about pooping."

At that, Gin sighed, "Can't you see that now is the perfect time to be joking about pooping? If we don't try to lighten the mood at all then we'll be too tense to make any sort of plan when the bad guys return. Speaking of, where are they? Why in the world would they leave the two of us here unattended? Don't they know how kidnapping works? You're supposed to make sure that you watch whoever you've kidnapped so they don't try to make some clever escape. Isn't that what you would do Takasugi?"

Takasugi felt himself rolling his eye for the second time in a short while, "You think I go around kidnapping people? I prefer to kill than to catch."

"Of course you do," Gin said dismissively, "but, if you were to kidnap someone, you'd make sure to watch them, right?"

"Yes," Takasugi said, voice strained, wishing that his hands weren't bound so that he could strangle Gin where he sat, he seemed to be extra annoying this morning, "I would make sure to watch whoever I kidnapped to make sure they would not be able to escape. Happy now?"

With a lazy, mocking grin, Gin replied, "As happy as anyone can be while being tied to a chair while in the same room as a one-eyed, psychopath who can't seem to get that what he's doing is the exact opposite of what his beloved Shouyou-Sensei would want."

Takasugi shot Gin another glare but before he could say anything else, the two former comrades heard a noise that made them both stop talking immediately. But, when the noise that they had just heard didn't come again, Gin stated, "It seems that our captors are back."

"Yes," Takasugi agreed, "and it seems that there's more than one of them this time. Didn't your psychic girl say that whoever was on the other side managed to summon whoever they were trying to summon?"

The sound of people ascending stairs had Gin nodding wordlessly back at Takasugi. As the sounds were getting louder, Gin whispered, barely loud enough for Takasugi to hear, "I think I have an idea that will get us out of here. So just follow my lead, ok?" Takasugi, not really liking the idea of following one of Gin's harebrained schemes, hardly had time to nod as the doorknob began to turn slowly.

**And that is the end of this chapter. Next chapter, hopefully Gin and Takasugi will escape their captors, Gamajin and Yuki and Gibbs and those guys will (again, hopefully) find a way to bring Gamajin and Yuki back to Edo before they can do any harm…well, until next chapter then, guys. As always reviews are appreciated as I love to know what you guys think.**

**-****村山鶴**


	22. Plans Involving Poop are Really Weird

**Hey guys, Murayama Tsuru here. Whoo, we're up to chapter number 22. It's a pretty long one, I hope you guys enjoy it ^_^**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama; it's the property of Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei. Nor do I own NCIS; it belongs to CBS.**_

Gibbs woke up feeling stiff and wondering (for a minute) where he was. When he rolled over and saw that Fornell was next to him, everything came back to him and he sighed. Figuring that he wasn't going to get any more sleep (he could now hear that Fornell's snoring had woken him up), he stood up and left the room quietly.

Gibbs decided that now was as good a time as any to make his first cup of coffee of the day. But just as he was about to start the water boiling, there was a knock at the door. Gibbs really wanted to ignore it, he was tired and coffee came before random strangers (usually…) but he figured that if someone was knocking at this door then they were a customer of Sakata Gintoki's and opening the door and seeing what the person wanted would be the best idea.

So, Gibbs went over to the door and opened it slightly sharper than he had intended to as he was still tired and without coffee. The person on the other side of the door had an annoyed and surprised look himself and after a second (of what Gibbs guessed to be shock) asked, "Who are you? And, where's Yorozuya?"

Not wanting to continue standing there in awkward silence, Gibbs beckoned for the probable customer to come inside. Without waiting for an answer, Gibbs walked back into the small apartment. Gibbs then turned around and saw that the man was still standing outside, prompting Gibbs to give the man a look which made him stiffen and then walk inside, closing the door behind him.

Once the black-haired man was inside as well, Gibbs motioned for him to sit on one of the couches. As the black-haired man was deciding whether to sit or not, Gibbs looked him over; he had the look of a police man (or other law-enforcement agent) and, at the same time, he also looked like someone confused and needing advice of some sort.

The man noticed Gibbs' staring and asked again in a huff of annoyance, "Who are you?"

"Gibbs." Gibbs answered simply

Eyebrow raised, the man asked, making Gibbs feel just a little bit like he was being interrogated, "Ok, Gibbs, now for the second part of my question, where's Yorozuya?"

Gibbs paused, judging how much this man knew, how much Gibbs should tell him and how able he would be able to keep this to himself. Assessing this man would probably be able to keep a secret , Gibbs said, "Washington DC, where he is attempting to lead my team."

Brow scrunching in consternation, the man said confusedly, "Um…what are you talking about?"

Not feeling like recounting his long tale and wanting more than ever that cup of coffee, Gibbs stood up and went to the kitchen and started a pot of water boiling without answering the man's question. After a moment, the man asked another question, "So, where are Shinpachi and that girl that Sougo's so obsessed with beating?"

Figuring the man was talking about Kagura (as she was the only girl in the Yorozuya and he had no idea who Sougo was), Gibbs, focusing on getting his coffee ready, said, "Probably asleep. How do you like your coffee?"

There was a frustrated pause and then the black-haired man said, "Black I guess…But, if there's any mayonnaise, I'd like some of that too."

Gibbs raised his eyebrow high, wondering why in the world someone would want to put mayonnaise in their coffee. But, knowing that there were all kinds of coffee drinkers, Gibbs took a look in the refrigerator and, after not seeing any mayonnaise, closed it again, saying, "Sorry, no mayo. I guess you'll just have to take it black."

"Yeah," the man said quietly, "…Black sounds good…"

The rest of the wait for the coffee to brew was conducted in silence, and Gibbs could feel the man's thoughts drifting elsewhere. So, Gibbs took another look at the man and wondered what was making him look so guilty.

And then the coffee was done brewing (black and strong, just the way Gibbs liked it). Seeing that himself and the man looked like they would need more than one cup at the moment, Gibbs decided to bring over the whole pot he had made.

Gibbs then walked back over to the couches, set one of the cups of coffee in front of the man and said with a gesture (startling him out of whatever thoughts had taken his concentration), "Drink, it looks like you need it."

With a small purse of his lips, the man picked up the mug and took a tentative sip, made an extremely contented face and drank the cup down straight away, making Gibbs smile.

Once the man had finished his cup, he looked up to see Gibbs giving him an amused stare. The man then raised a defensive eyebrow, but Gibbs said nothing and gestured to the pot of coffee near him with a nod (after all, a fellow coffee lover would always be welcome to his coffee).

After the poured himself another cup of that delicious coffee, Gibbs decided that it was his turn to ask a question, "So, what brings you here?"

Caught mid-sip, there was a pause in the conversation while swallowed his sip coffee and then answered gruffly, "Just had to get away. I thought someone else would be here."

"Yeah, Sakata Gintoki," Gibbs nodded, taking a sip of his coffee, "well, he and I have been…switched for the time being, so you're stuck with me. Tell me, what's your story? You don't really seem to be on good terms with Sakata."

"Tch," Hijikata huffed again, "it's a long story."

"We have time." Was Gibbs's response

The man rolled his eyes and took another gulp of coffee. He then started telling Gibbs a story about chasing a man who had stolen some blueprints, killed his comrade (thus making the Sougo person he had mentioned earlier wonder if he had killed his comrade), ran away from his headquarters, was knocked out by a door by the person he was trying to arrest, and then how Sakata Gintoki decided that Hijikata would have to stay with that person until everything was straightened out.

Once Hijikata was finished talking, Gibbs said, "You know, terrorists tend not trust police. And, from what I can tell, you've been chasing this Katsura guy pretty hard, so it's not unexpected that he wouldn't trust you."

"I know that." Hijikata growled, "but it still stings, y'know."

"I know. I've gone after a few terrorists as well. Still, you should go back and help them with their plan."

"I know, I know," Hijikata groaned, "It's all about weighing options and all that…I'll admit, though, the Shinsengumi's reputation isn't exactly…sparkling, so to speak…"

"Thug cops, as I've heard." Gibbs said with a nod, reminded of what Yuki the witch-girl had said

A scowl formed on Hijikata's lips as he growled, "And where did you hear that from? We are from the country so we may be a little rougher than the average city Samurai, but that doesn't make us thugs…! Sort of…I guess there are some people who might classify our actions as thug-like…but…well…that's because…well…yeah, I guess we are thugs…A-anyway, where would you get the idea that the Shinsengumi are thugs?"

Gibbs chuckled quietly, "I heard from a young witch that the Shinsengumi were thugs. Somehow she seemed more afraid of you guys than of being turned in to her own organization."

"Well, yeah," Hijikata said, looking slightly sheepish that some girl was more afraid of the Shinsengumi than her own shady organization and then he asked Gibbs suddenly (realizing what he had said), "A witch?"

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded, "you're not the only one who's in a strange situation."

Hijikata shrugged in agreement, "Yeah, well this is Gintama, its normal for all of us to have to deal with weird things. It wouldn't surprise me if there were some people who want Sorachi to change the way he does things…"

Gibbs made a sound, knowing exactly what Hijikata was talking about, but didn't say anything else. Then, a silence descended upon the two cops then as they drank the rest of the coffee that Gibbs had made, the conversation coming to an end.

Then, there was a sound nearby and Gibbs commented, "It seems that Kagura is up."

At that, Hijikata got up and started heading for the door, prompting Gibbs to ask, "Where are you going?"

Hijikata shrugged, "I think I'd rather not deal with Miss Yato today. Besides, I think its best that I head back to my terrorist; I bet he's having a meltdown looking for me. Thanks for the chat, see ya, maybe."

Gibbs chuckled again, "No problem, I hear that helping people is what 'Yorozuya' do after all."

And with that, Hijikata left Gin's small apartment, leaving Gibbs to deal with Kagura and Fornell. After a little while, Kagura stuck her head out of her closet sleepily and said, "Gibb-chan, Who was that, uh-huh? A Customer?"

"No," Gibbs shook his head, "just someone who wanted some advice. Would you like some coffee?"

Kagura thought about it for a minute and then nodded her head, "Sure, but with milk and sugar please…that stuff smell strong, uh-huh…"

Gibbs went back to the kitchen area while Kagura stepped out of her closet noisily, making Fornell open the door to Gin's room, wondering what was making that much noise, making Gibbs chuckle and get out a second cup for coffee.

Once Fornell's and Kagura's coffees were ready, all three sat down around the couches. Just as they were about to take a sip of their coffees, there was a knock at the door, making Gibbs glad that he had made a whole pot of coffee.

Gibbs then stood up and said, "Well, that's probably Shinpachi, Abuto, or Tsumi."

Agreeing, Kagura added with a nod, "or all three, uh-huh!"

* * *

The door to Gin's and Takasugi's room opened and in came Yuki and a man that looked like an older version of Yuki, who was most likely his father Gamajin. Gin, feeling like stating the obvious at the moment, "Ah, I see that you've escaped prison, Yuki-kun. I take it you have your father to thank for that?"

Yuki glared at Gin, "Of course I escaped. Did you think I was just going to let myself stay captured?"

Gin rolled his eyes, ignoring the fact that his was tied up, Takasugi thought, and taunted one of his captors, "Well, I don't know about that. You were caught rather easily once you decided to show yourself at NCIS."

Takasugi really didn't know where Gin thought he was going with this (as he rarely ever actually knew where Gin's plans were going), but this did not seem like the way to make an easy escape…it seemed more like Gin was trying to get himself tied up tighter, in fact. But Takasugi said nothing and let Gin continue his nonsense, as Gin's plans usually did work out in the end.

Yuki looked livid, but his father shushed him and said, "Yuki, don't give in to his taunts, they will lead you to doing something foolish."

Takasugi was pretty sure he heard Gin give a quiet 'tch,' as if his plan to rile up Yuki enough to do…something that would make their captor untie them had just failed. Takasugi sighed quietly, hoping that Gin had another plan. But, if he didn't, Takasugi was sure that brute force would work fairly well (as is usually did).

Yuki clammed up then, so Gin asked, "So, why are you holding us hostage? I'm sure that those NCIS people will be looking for us, so I doubt you have much time to do whatever it is you're going to do to us."

An eyebrow flicked slightly and Gamajin sighed, "I guess I could tell you what's going to happen to you now, as you won't be alive for much longer. As you may or may not know, you two, as main characters are sacrifices for my mistress's plan to take over this world and yours by killing Sorachi Hideaki and changing the way Gintama is written—"

"Wait a second," Gin interrupted, "the witch girl I've never met did all this because she didn't like how the manga is going? I know that that gorilla is a pretty weird guy, but c'mon, he's not that bad! After all, he did create me and Takasugi, and we're pretty cool guys….well except for Takasugi's obsession with destruction and revenge…"

"Don't forget your obsession with sweets and sex." Takasugi added, annoyed that Gin was continuing to assassinate his character.

"Hey," Gin retorted, "I am not obsessed with sex! I hardly get any, though, and all the women in Gintama are crazy, so can you blame a guy for asking for a nice girl? Also, no one had done the sweets gag in a long time, so you can't say anything about that either! And furthermore, my flaws are cute and normal, while you're all Sasuke-like…Frankly, I wouldn't be surprised to see you wearing a purple bow one of these days; you already have that purple butterfly Kimono thing going on after all."

By the end of Gin's rant, Takasugi looked to be about as happy about this plan as a cat who had been drenched in water. Practically hissing at Gin, Takasugi wanted to shut him up. But, before he could say anything, he was interrupted by Gamajin, "Well, despite what you say, you are still my sacrifices and I will still be taking over both worlds. Now, as I was saying, after I have, eaten you, so to speak, I will gain the energy to do what Mistress Yuki has asked of me…"

Gamajin was interrupted again as Gin moaned loudly, hunching over in acute pain. Gamajin blinked, nonplussed, and asked Takasugi, "What's wrong with him?"

Takasugi shrugged, "I haven't the foggiest. There's lots wrong with this one, the silver hair at such a young age must have screwed up his brain, and it would take me hours to tell you everything. But this current ailment, I don't have a clue as to what it is."

Gin shot Takasugi a quick, annoyed glare and then continued moaning pathetically. After a minute, he was able to utter only one word, "…Poop…"

Takasugi felt like banging his head against the wall (if only he could get there); this was really not the time to be talking about poop!...wait…If Gin was pretending he had to go to the toilet that would mean that he would probably be untied (they wouldn't be that mean, would they?). This would mean that the silver-haired idiot Samurai would probably be able to knock out whoever brought him to the bathroom, which would mean that they could escape…probably…

Now knowing where Gin was going with this ridiculous plan, Takasugi said, "Yes, constipation has been always been a problem with him. I blame all those sweets he eats."

Growling (in what Takasugi hoped the other two would interpret as pain), Gin shot another glare at Takasugi, "I'm…not…constipated because of sweets…! If anything…it's the opposite…"

At that, both Gamajin and Yuki leapt away from Gin as fast as they could. There was a pause and then Gamajin said slowly, "Yuki, take him to the bathroom and see that everything is taken care of before we proceed. I don't need this being bad for my stomach as well."

Yuki looked like he was about to object strongly to this plan, but a look from his father made any and all objections die on his lips. Yuki then made a face and moved slowly over to Gin and untied the ropes that bound the silver-haired Samurai to the chair and led him to the bathroom.

Once Gin and Yuki were out of the room, Gamajin turned back to Takasugi and said, "As I was saying, I will be able to do as mistress Yuki asked of me once I have consumed my sacrifices…But, it seems that I will not be able to consume the sacrifices from the other side on time…"

"And why are you telling me this?" Takasugi asked, his voice saying that he didn't give a damn, but he was actually pretty curious as to where this conversation.

A smirk spread across Gamajin's lips, "This means that I am able to do as I please in this world. That I have been set free from that prison those witches put me in so long ago. Now, I can rule whatever world I want to and no one can stop me!"

Takasugi could feel his heart sinking just a little bit, this man was not as loyal to his 'mistress' as he may have been were he another creature of his type. But, before Takasugi could inquire further about what this man was like, there was a scuffle outside the room they were in.

Gamajin, looking like he had figured out Gin's trick, left the room with one last look at Takasugi, "If I find you gone when I come back, you will not be happy with the consequences."

Takasugi said nothing, deciding that glaring would be a better answer than anything he could say. The two glared at each other for a moment more and then Gamajin left, closing the door behind him. Takasugi thought he heard it lock, but imagined that that wouldn't be a problem for Gin.

And then Takasugi was alone, for the second time, in this warehouse that some people had decided to use to trap him. Cursing softly, Takasugi made a note that when he got back to Edo he would have to beef up the security in the Kiheitai so that something like this would never happen again.

Takasugi was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a sound at the door and then a loud curse that could only be Gin. Then there was a splintering, cracking sound and the door fell in on itself. And there was Gin, shaking his foot in agony and complaining, "How in the world does Kagura do that!"

Takasugi sighed, "Well, she is a Yato. And, they are made out of stronger stuff than us."

Gin grinned and nodded, but before he could say anything else, Takasugi growled, "Before we get into another argument, would you please untie me? We don't have all that much time to lose, do we?"

Gin rolled his eyes, but acquiesced to Takasugi's demand and untied his ropes. Once the one-eyed man was unbound he and Gin left the room, Takasugi leading the way to the exit. As they were moving through the warehouse, Takasugi asked, "Did you really have a plan or did you make that up as you went, Gintoki?"

"I knew exactly what I was doing!" Gin huffed

"Oh really? And taking a shit was your idea of a good plan?"

"Well, that was what we were talking about before those two arrived. So, that got me thinking about a time when Kagura and that Shinsengumi brat were kidnapped. Kagura told me that that kid pretended like he had to poop, and then pretended that he had pooped his pants to get Kagura to throw up so that their captors would let them go. But, of course, I knew that wasn't going to work on you, as you're less sensitive to stuff like that, so I came up with my own version."

"As I thought," Takasugi groaned, "You had no plan. This is always how it is with you, isn't it? You never have a plan and yet you get away with so much."

Gin grinned, "Well, as you can see, we've reached the exit. Good job, you didn't get us lost this time."

Takasugi ignored Gin and opened the door…almost into Tony's nose. The NCIS agent lowered his weapon and said, "Well, it looks like we don't have to enact our rescue plan this time guys."

**And that is the end of this chapter ^_^ Well, one of the things I said would happen happened...Shut up about the first part...I was feeling slightly lazy so that's why I did what I did...! Anyway...Next chapter for sure (maybe) Gibbs and those guys will figure out a way to 'un-summon' Gamajin. So, see you next update then guys ^_^ as always reviews are greatly appreciated as I love to know what you guys think.**

**-****村山鶴**


	23. Rescues Are Attempted and Plans Are Made

**Hey guys, Murayama Tsuru here. Here's Chapter number 23, I hope you enjoy it, it is a little bit shorter than last week's chapter ^_^**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama; it's the property of Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei. Nor do I own NCIS; it belongs to CBS.**_

Shinpachi entered the Yorozuya to find that everyone was sitting around the small table in the living room area, heads bent together over some piece of paper. Just as Shinpachi was about to ask what they were looking at, Kagura noticed him and said, "You're late Shinpachi, uh-huh."

"Yes," Abuto agreed a smirk on his lips as the rest of them were looking toward Shinpachi now, "You are late 'Pattsuan'. What took you so long?"

Shinpachi groaned, "Abuto-san, why are you calling me that now? That name is reserved for Gin-san and Kagura-chan."

"Then it's perfectly fine if he calls you that, Pattsuan," Kagura grinned, "Because I just gave Abu-chan permission, uh-huh!"

Shinpachi groaned again, but before he could say anything else, Tsumi interjected, "Anyway, now that he's here, Pattsuan-kun should come join us. I believe I have found a way to de-summon Gamajin and his son Yuki."

A slight thrill of excitement pulsed through Shinpachi at the thought that Gin (and Takasugi, but Shinpachi was decidedly less enthusiastic about that) would be coming back to Edo. As much as he liked Gibbs, he was much more used to Gin being around than the other silver-haired man and wanted things to return to normal already.

Just then, Shinpachi realized something and asked, "Wait a second…Did you just call me Pattsuan as well, Tsumi-san?"

The psychic girl gave a sly grin and said, "Come on and sit down Pattsuan-kun, we have much to discuss."

Kagura started laughing at that and commented, "You're so slow this morning Pattsuan, it's no wonder you arrived late. You seem to have lost you straight man along the way here, though, uh-huh!"

At that, the others in the room started laughing as well (including Gibbs and Fornell who had stayed silent thus far). Shinpachi gave a long, drawn-out sigh; but decided that rather than continuing to be the butt of everyone's jokes at the moment, he'd rather just sit down and find out what everyone was doing.

Once Shinpachi was comfortable in his seat, he looked at what everyone else had been hovering over and saw a very old looking piece of paper full of curly writing that Shinpachi could make neither heads nor tails out of. Then, Shinpachi asked, "So, how do we de-summon Gamajin?"

It was Tsumi's turn to sigh as she said, "Well, I found the spell and it doesn't look too complicated for someone who wasn't trained as a witch to do. But, the problem is, to get the spell to work either the person who summoned Gamajin has to cast it or someone who was brought as Gamajin's sacrifice has to do it."

"And neither option really seems very viable, does it now?" Abuto commented, looking bored, "One, our prisoner doesn't seem to be the type who would just graciously cast that spell for us. And two, neither of this side's sacrifices has any magical ability. I guess we could always find a way to 'convince' Yuri-chan to cast the spell for us…"

"Sorry Abuto-san," Tsumi interrupted, "unfortunately the spell has to be cast willingly or it won't work. So, I imagine that your idea of 'convincing' won't work this time."

Abuto sighed, but said nothing further as the Yato's ideas (of violent measures to get Yuri to 'willingly' cast the spell) had run dry and the rest of the group lapsed once again into silence. Eventually, Shinpachi said hesitantly, "What if you cast the spell through Gibbs-san or Fornell-san?"

Tsumi shook her head, "I don't know how to do that, unfortunately…"

"What if you transferred some of your magic to one of these two, then?" Abuto commented off-handedly, a hint of sarcasm in his voice

Tsumi thought about that for a minute and then said, "You're a genius Abuto-san. I could do that and then I could send the person who had magic over to the other side and they could cast the spell that would de-summon Gamajin!"

Abuto blinked, nonplussed at being called a genius when he was joking and said a little incredulously, "You can transfer magic to other people?"

"Of course I can," Tsumi responded with a huff, "If one can do it to inanimate objects then one can certainly transfer magic to people as well. And before you ask for an example, need I remind you about a certain Kimono you wore not so long ago?"

At that, Abuto turned a bright shade of pink and attempted to stutter something about how it wasn't fair to mention that wretched thing and how it was Tsumi who turned him female in the first place, and therefore it was her fault that he had to wear that awful Kimono; but gave up after it was apparent the words simply wouldn't come out of his mouth.

Once Abuto was done trying to defend himself, Tsumi looked at the two DC men, "So, which one of you wants to go back to DC and subdue a crazy monster that wants to take over both of our worlds?"

Gibbs and Fornell looked at each other and the silence that ensued was long and deep. Eventually Fornell said, "Well, I'm not doing it. I've had enough of magic and aliens and strange blond women trying to kill me. So, I elect Jethro for this mission."

An eyebrow was raised on Gibbs part he was about to object when Gin's words ran through his head suddenly, 'Just because I say that I'm unwilling to fight the final boss doesn't mean I won't do it', making the NCIS team leader feel under obligation to fight the 'final boss as well. With a short sigh of both resignation and resolution, Gibbs said, "Fine, I'll do it."

Fornell looked grateful, but before his friend could expound upon his thanks of not having to deal with magic, Gibbs continued, "Besides, it's about time I met this Sakata Gintoki guy anyway. I imagine that he's making a mess out of my team."

Shinpachi sighed, like this was something that he expected Gin to do and said, "I apologize in advance for any trouble my boss may have caused you…and, if necessary…I'll find a way to pay for any damage that has been done…"

Gibbs snorted and said, with a certain amount of pride in his voice, "I imagine that my team can take care of themselves."

Then, Tsumi said, standing up "Now that we have decided that I'm going to share some of my magical ability with Gibbs, I need to go back to make some more preparations. See you guys in a little while."

After some quick goodbyes, Tsumi walked out of the Yorozuya again. Once the door closed behind the psychic girl with a soft clack, Shinpachi suddenly realized something and asked, "By the way, Abuto-san, where is Yuri?"

"Yeah," Kagura agreed with a nod, suddenly realizing that the other witch was with them, "Last I remember, you were carrying her off like she was a sack of potatoes, uh-huh!"

A slightly nasty grin appeared onto Abuto's face then, "Well, after I talked it over with the Admiral, we decided that she was best dealt with however the Kiheitai saw fit. I'm sure their making her feel ever so welcome."

There was a short pause and then Shinpachi swallowed hard and commented, "…I feel a little sorry for her…"

Abuto nodded, the smirk never leaving his face, "Me too, Pattsuan. When I left this morning, the screechy blond was yelling at her at the top of her lungs about how she was going to pay for what she did to 'Shinsuke-sama'."

"Ah…" Shinpachi said, sweatdropping, "Now I feel even sorrier for her…" There was a simultaneous nodding of heads around the table as they all cringed a little bit thinking about how annoying Kijima Matako was.

* * *

"You lost them?" Ziva asked when Tony was done explaining the fact that when he woke up Gintoki and Takasugi were gone.

"Not exactly," Tony said, "they just weren't around when I was looking for them this morning…"

"In other words," Ziva said with a frown, "you lost them."

"I did not lose them," Tony said with a huff, "they were kidnapped…I think."

"By who?" Ziva asked, eyebrow raised

"I imagine," McGee, cut in, "that whoever kidnapped Gin and Takasugi is also the person who took Yuki Yomiyama out of his prison as well. And, that probably means that the guy the witch on the other side was trying to summon is here."

"Oh great," Tony commented with a scowl, "now we have to deal with that too. What was his name again, Kamchin?"

"No," Ziva corrected, "it was Gamajin. I believe it is a combination of the word for toad and the word for genie."

Both McGee and Tony looked over at their Israeli team member and were surprised to know that she actually remembered the name (as neither of them did). Then, it was Tony who asked, "Since when did you speak Japanese?"

Ziva rolled her eyes, "I don't. But, when you know as many languages as I do, it gets easier to remember things in a language other than your own. Also, it's not hard to look up what something means. And, it was only yesterday that we learned his name."

Tony decided to ignore Ziva's comment and went back to his previous rant, "I mean, I really wasn't ready for this. And now our two 'sacrifices' are probably with this _Gamajin _person…I guess that means we can say goodbye to the original Gintama…"

"Um…" McGee added, feeling like pointing something out, "I really doubt that Gamajin, or whatever his name is, is just going to stop at changing Gintama. Usually villains who need sacrifices that are in different worlds tend to want to take over both."

"Of course you would know that wouldn't you, McDork." Tony scoffed

Tim groaned in annoyance, but attempted to ignore Tony's jibe by saying, "So, was there anything that was left behind when they were abducted?"

"Yeah, these were all that was left." Tony said taking the cell phone and the pipe."

"Ok," McGee said, "I can probably track their location you'd just give me the—"

"The pipe!" Tony interrupted, still making fun of McGee just a little, "I bet you could use some of your elf magic to put a trace on Takasugi's pipe that would lead us right to him."

McGee blinked, nonplussed that Tony forgot that he was a tech expert, and said, a deadpan in his voice, "Or, you could give me the phone and I could track the cellphone that Takasugi used to contact Gin earlier. That will also probably lead us to where they are."

Tony gave McGee a look, "Why in the world would you want to do it the easy way?" he asked

"Because," McGee said in a slightly patronizing voice (sick of Tony making fun of the fact that he played video games), "This is the real world, not Gintama and we have to do things the normal way."

Tony sighed dramatically, "Oh, fine, have it your way. You're so boring, Tim, where's your spirit of adventure. I mean really, take Sakata for example, he loses his electric fan; and what does he do? He goes on this roundabout scheme looking for one on the cheap because he's broke. Once he actually finds one, the person he helped offers to get him an air conditioner, he chooses not to and keeps the old electric fan."

Both McGee and Ziva looked at Tony, wondering what this story had to do with anything. McGee eventually asked, "I didn't think you liked Gin. Why do you know about that episode?"

"Because," Tony said, chest puffed out, "I decided that in order to learn more about the two who dropped into our lives, I would learn about them. I just finished watching all 265 episodes. It's quite a good show, did you know that Gintama has a movie as well. I was thinking of getting it soon."

Both Ziva and McGee continued to stare at Tony like he was a complete weirdo. Eventually, McGee turned to Ziva and whispered not so quietly, "Who's the dork now?"

"Yes," Ziva agreed in the same not-so-quiet voice, "it seems that Tony is being quite the…stork."

"It's dork, Ziva, not stork." Tony said, rolling his eyes, "And just get back to you tracking, Elf Lord. This is the last time I tell you about the things I watch."

"Yeah," McGee said, turning back to his computer after taking the cellphone, "and Ducky will never stop talking about all his medical, or otherwise, experiences."

After a moment of furious typing, McGee turned back to the other two and said, "I have the address, let's go." After another moment of scribbling the address on a piece of paper, McGee stood up and the other followed close behind.

As the three approached the elevator, it opened and Abby got out. She saw the looks on her teammates' faces and asked, "What's wrong, guys? Where are Gin and Shinsuke?"

Without saying anything, Tony gently moved Abby out of the way and entered the elevator. Ziva entered next and murmured a quick sorry to Abby and McGee, after Abby's questioning look prompted him to answer, said, "Tony lost Gin and Takasugi earlier. We just got their location and are going after them now. Tell you more when we get back."

Abby narrowed her eyes slightly, but before she could respond, the elevator had closed and she could just make out Tony saying, "For the last time, I did _not_ lose them!"

In the elevator, Tony leveled McGee with a glare while he raised an eyebrow back, "Hey," McGee said with a shrug, "what was I supposed to do? I was trying to be quick."

As Tony was about to respond, Ziva said, "I'll be driving."

Tony and McGee looked to Ziva, alarm clear on their faces, but Ziva's only response was, "What, we need to hurry, no? And out of the three of us present at the moment, I am the fastest driver."

* * *

As the car screeched to a stop, McGee practically hurled the door open and his chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath and keep his breakfast down at the same time. After giving Ziva directions to the warehouse as she was driving at top speed, he was feeling more than a little nauseous.

After a moment, Tony strolled out of the car, also looking a little green but pretending everything was alright, and said, "What'cha doing, McGoo, now is not the time to be sitting down on the job."

McGee shot a glare in Tony's direction, but the proxy team leader missed it as he was walking up to the entrance of the warehouse. He knocked on the door and shouted, "Federal Agents, open this door!"

The only answer Tony got was silence and the three NCIS agents readied their weapons for the coming assault on the door (McGee was over his car sickness now). As Tony was getting ready to kick down the door, it suddenly swung open and out walked Takasugi and Gin, making Tony jumps back so his nose wouldn't be broken. Takasugi groaning about how Gin's plans are always so weird, and Gin was grinning like he didn't have a care in the world.

Once Tony was out of harm's way, he lowered his weapon and said, "Well, it looks like we don't have to enact our rescue plan this time guys."

Gin looked around at the three NCIS agents and commented, "Wow, you guys looked ready to storm the place. I feel so flattered that someone would go that far for us. Don't you Takasugi?"

**And that is the end of that chapter. So, yeah, it ended in approximately the same place that last chapter did, but that is ok for this writer ^_^ Anyway, with nothing else to say, I shall leave you until next chapter. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated as I love to know what you guys think. See you guys next update, then.**

**-****村山鶴**


	24. In Which Kondo-san Goes a Little Crazy

**Hey guys, Murayama Tsuru here. Here's the 24****th**** chapter, I hope you enjoy ^_^**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama; it's the property of Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei. Nor do I own NCIS; it belongs to CBS.**_

"McGee," Tony said, once it was clear that the two Gintama guys hadn't been followed immediately, "I think you can give these two their swords back now."

The tech expert of this NCIS team nodded and went to the trunk of the car they had driven there in to retrieve the swords. After a moment, McGee closed the trunk and walked the sword and the Bokken over to Gin and Takasugi. Once the two Samurai had their swords back, they both seemed to relax quite a bit.

Gin, still grinning like a fool at the thought that he wasn't the one who had to do the rescuing this time, watched as Tony put his gun away and asked, "So, what are we going to do now? Arrest Yuki and his crazy father?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders and said, "Maybe. Or we could go back and tell Abby that her two Gintama boys are alright."

There was a silence than, and after a minute, McGee said, "I think that Abby would be able to wait for that news."

"Indeed," agreed Ziva, "I think it would be best if we went and arrested our two perpetrators."

"Yeah," said Gin, getting in on annoying Tony, "we should be arresting our kidnappers, not being lazy. Don't you agree Takasugi-kun?"

Takasugi gave Gin a look after rolling his eyes, "Says the laziest Samurai in Edo of all time."

"I am not all that lazy!" Gin retorted, "Besides, I am allowed some downtime with all the work that Sorachi put me through…maybe I'll go help Gamajin out with changing the way Sorachi does things after all…"

There was another silence in which everyone (except Takasugi who was used to Gin's outbursts) looked at Gin as if he'd gone mad. After letting the awkward silence go on for a little while, Gin sighed and said, "I was just kidding. Man, you guys really can't take a joke."

"There's joking," McGee said with a sigh, "and then there's you, who sounds serious when he says stuff like that."

At that, Gin blinked in surprise and turned to Takasugi with a raised eyebrow, "Really? I come off as serious when I say stupid stuff like that? Man…then I think I may have misled you guys into that war we fought in."

Takasugi snorted and, once again, rolled his eyes, "Yes, most of the time you sound both serious and utterly ridiculous when you say stuff like that. But, I don't imagine that any of us were joking around during that time when we were—"

"As much as I'd love to hear about the old days," Tony interrupted, earning him a malicious glare from Takasugi, "I think that it's that we did our jobs and arrested those guys in there."

"Fine," Gin and Takasugi said at the same time, "then let's get going."

As the NCIS group, Gin, and Takasugi were about to go into the warehouse, they heard a roar of anger come from the inside of the warehouse that shook the ground that they were standing on. When the display of anger ended, Gin said, "Well, I guess the bad guy's coming to us this time. What a change from how it usually is."

"Yeah," Takasugi agreed (a rare moment to be sure), "we usually have to go the enemy, this hardly ever happens."

McGee rolled his eyes once again, but before he could say anything, another roar shook the ground. And after this roar ended, the door to the warehouse started to creek open, prompting the NCIS team to ready their guns and Gin and Takasugi to draw their swords. Once the door opened completely, the person who looked like the older version of Yuki stepped out, looking extremely angry for having lost his prey.

He then looked to Takasugi for some reason and growled softly, "I thought I told you that if you tried anything that you wouldn't like the consequences. You thought you could get away with trapping my son in a bathroom stall and then escaping?"

Takasugi shrugged, "None of this was my idea. If you want to be mad at someone, then direct your anger toward the silver-haired idiot over there. Everything that happened was a part of his plan."

As Gamajin seemed to assess whether or not Takasugi was telling the truth, Gin muttered, "Thanks for throwing me under the bus 'pal', now I have a sacrifice-taking summon after me."

Before Takasugi could make any sort of retort, Gamajin growled, "So you were the one who did that to my son?"

Gin raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? All I did was lock him in a bathroom stall. Is that really such a bad thing?"

Gin's question was met with a glower, "Yes. You sent him back to his imprisonment in 'that place'!"

"Huh?" was all Gin managed to say, not knowing at all what this dude was talking about

"I think I know what he means." McGee said after it was clear that Gin was confused as to what was going on.

"Of course you would," Tony said with a derisive snort

McGee ignored Tony and continued speaking like he hadn't been interrupted in the first place, "In my experience all creatures that have been summoned can be un-summoned by either bringing its HP down to zero or meeting special conditions."

"And the special condition for 'un-summoning' that other brat was locking him up in a bathroom?"

"Indeed," Ziva agreed, wondering how in the world this 'summoning' business worked, "that does seem rather odd…"

"Yeah," McGee agreed as well, it does seem kinda weird that the condition for being 'un-summoned' is 'being locked in a bathroom…"

"That's not what the condition was at all!" roared Gamajin, angrier than ever that he was being ignored

"Then what was it?" Gin asked, undaunted by the anger that Gamajin was displaying

"It was being tricked by an enemy."

"Oh, please," Gin scoffed, "if being tricked by an enemy was the condition then he would have been un-summoned a long time ago. After all, Takasugi did stab him in the stomach and then escape from him."

"That is not trickery," Gamagin growled, "an act of violence will not be counted."

"Wow," Gin exclaimed amazed. He then turned to Takasugi with a grin and said, "It seems that your tendency toward stabbing someone worked against you this time. Maybe this is a good lesson that violence doesn't always get you what you want. But trickery certainly does."

Before Takasugi could retort, Gamajin continued speaking, trying to act as if he hadn't been interrupted, "And you, it seems, were that enemy. You shall be my first sacrifice."

And then, Gamajin lunged at Gin, hands beginning to glow with some sort of energy that made them look almost like swords. Gin, battle senses kicking into action, raised his sword to defend against whatever attack that was coming his way.

But before Gin and Gamajin could clash, the sound of a gunshot rang out and Gin saw Gamajin being knocked back, a small trail of blood flowing from his forehead. Gin then looked back to see that Tony's gun was smoking, a determined look on his face at what he had done.

* * *

As the other two Yorozuya members plus Gibbs and Abuto were waiting for Tsumi to return, there was a loud, insistent pounding at the door. Both Shinpachi and Gibbs were about to get up to get the door; but before either of them could start 'arguing' about who should be the one to do it, the door flew all the way open with a resound clack and a wild looking man with spiky hair and a short, stubbly beard raced in asking frantically, "Do you know where Toshi is?!"

Shinpachi stood up and said, "Kondo-san what are you doing here?"

Kondo Isao, chief of the Shinsengumi, blinked, coming to a halt suddenly, as if he remembered who he was talking to and said, "I'm here looking for Toshi. He disappeared from the Shinsengumi complex a few days ago and we can't find him anywhere!"

"Well," a lazy voice drawled from somewhere behind Kondo, "he did kill one of his comrades after all, it's no wonder he ran away. Kondo-san, I think you should just put me in Hijikata-san's place, then all our troubles would go away."

"But Sougo!" Kondo suddenly turned around, facing the person Gibbs couldn't see, "We need Toshi! Who else is going to do all the work that I can't do around the Shinsengumi?"

"Ah," the voice said in sudden realization, "that's true…I guess he is useful for some things…"

"You see!" Kondo exclaimed emphatically. The chief of the Shinsengumi then turned back to the other group and asked again, "So where is Toshi? As you can see we…" he trailed off when his eyes landed on Gibbs and then he asked, "You're not Yorozuya, who are you?"

Gibbs wanted to ask what took this guy so long to ask him who he was (and for some reason, Gibbs got a strange vibe off the guy that said he was a stalker), but instead the silver-haired man answered the other man's question with a simple, "Gibbs."

There was a pause as Kondo absorbed this information. And, once it seemed to e sufficient for the man, he announced, "I'm Isao Kondo. Do you know where Toshi is?"

Gibbs pondered the question for a minute (though he was sure he hadn't met any Toshi person). But, as he was getting ready to answer, Shinpachi spoke up, "Kondo-san, I doubt Gibbs-san is going to know Hijikata-san. But even if he did, he wouldn't know him by his nickname."

Once Gibbs heard the name Hijikata, he flashed back to this morning and his chat with the cigarette smoking coffee lover. And although he didn't actually catch the man's name, something made him say, "Does this 'Toshi' person you're looking for like mayonnaise in his coffee?"

At the mention of mayonnaise and coffee, Kondo turned around, tears shining in his eyes, "Yes, Toshi does like mayo in his coffee! Then you have seen him, Yorozuya's replacement?"

At Gibbs's nod, Kondo asked, "So where is he?"

Gibbs pursed his lips, not sure he should actually tell, Toshi seemed to want to keep it a secret that he was staying with Katsura Kotoro (or whatever that person's name was), who was apparently a terrorist that the Shinsengumi was trying to arrest. So, Gibbs opted for, "Sorry, I don't think I'm allowed to tell you where he is."

A shocked look crossed Kondo's face and he whined, "Why not? I need to know that he's safe!"

Gibbs gave Kondo a look that stopped the whine in its tracks. Then, to appease the leader of the Shinsengumi, Gibbs said, "It's not my place to tell."

Kondo looked as if he was about to whine again, so Gibbs continued, "But, I can tell you that he's fine. And that he's staying with someone he doesn't necessarily want to be with. Someone he would try to arrest in other circumstances."

"Oh," Kondo said, realizing something and making a decision about what to do next, "Well in that case, I don't need to worry about him. Let's go guys."

"Huh?" was the general question around the room, confused at how fast Kondo was satisfied with Gibbs answer.

"Kondo-san," Sougo said, in a rare display of concern for Hijikata (even though this whole mess is really his fault in the first place), "Are you sure we can go? You don't want to get more information outa this guy? I could help if you'd like."

"No, no," Kondo said, turning around and patting Sougo on the shoulder, "I think I know where he is, so I am no longer worried. He'll come back when he's ready. So, I guess it's time to get back to work now. It's what Toshi would want."

After a snort from Sougo, he turned around and called, "Sorry guys, looks like Hijikata-san isn't here. Time to cancel the storm and search." That made Gibbs want to question whether or not they had a warrant for this place. But he thought better of it because, looking at the chief of the Shinsengumi, he really doubted that they did.

There was a loud hullabaloo (I've always loved this word ^_^) as what seemed like the whole of the Shinsengumi left Gin's apartment and the other group in relative silence. Abuto, who had not been seen since the Shinsengumi arrived, came out of Gin's room and asked, "What was all that about?"

There was a snort from Kagura and she retorted, "Where have you been all this time Abu-chan? You're not afraid of those tax thieves are you?"

"N-not at all," Abuto said avoiding eye contact with Kagura, "I just didn't think that it would be a good idea for a member of the Harusame space pirates to be seen by the Shinsengumi."

"Sure you were." Kagura said with a not-so-innocent smile

Deciding to stop the argument that would ensue, Shinpachi said, "Gibbs-san, I'm also curious as to why you knew where Hijikata-san was."

Gibbs nodded and then began explaining about his morning meeting with Hijikata Toshiro. Just as he finished his short explanation, there was another knock at the door. Before anyone could open it, again, Tsumi came back in and asked, "So, did I miss anything?"

Abuto was the one to answer with a shrug, "Just that Hijikata Toshiro of the Shinsengumi is shaking up with Katsura Kotaro."

"Oh," Tsumi said after a minute and a head shake, "Are you ready to go back to your world Gibbs-san?"

Gibbs nodded, "Yep, let's get started."

**And that is the end of this chapter. Anyway, with nothing else to say, I shall leave you until next chapter. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated as I love to know what you guys think. See you guys next update, then. Oh yeah, Mad100141, the Japanese characters below are just my username in Japanese, Murayama Tsuru**

**-****村山鶴**


End file.
